High School DxV
by tigrun
Summary: Tsuna is being reincarnated in the world full of Devils, Dragons, and Angels with a new power and a new partner. He is going to face tough challenge. Can he rank up in the rank of the supernatural and achieve Issei's dream? Can he handle everything in this world? TsunaxKonekoxOphis TsunaxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Tigrun: How are you guys going?**

 **Tsuna: Another story about me and a future harem, why do you do this? You already have others stories to continue.**

 **Tigrun: Yeah, because I want to do that story as I am also currently writing a crossover Strike The Blood &X-over story as a challenge by someone but I wanted to do that as I continue and rewrite my others two stories (because of the mistakes I made).**

 **Gokudera: But why is Juudaïme alone in this story without any of his guardians and especially his RIGHT HAND?!**

 **Tigrun: Because it is a reincarnation story about Tsuna in the world of demons, angels, and dragons also known as the world of High school DXD.**

 **Yamamoto: Too bad, I wanted to fight some angels, demons and maybe a dragon.**

 **Tigrun: Please don't worry about that, you guys are going to fight in the others stories, but this story is more about Tsuna than the others, it won't be about mafia this time. Tsuna, can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Tsuna: Fine… Here is the disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own High school DXD and Katekyo Hitman Reborn, he only owns the stories and maybe his OCs if there are some.**

* * *

 **High school DxV chapter 1**

 _(None's POV, no one's not even God)_

'Reincarnation is a bitch.' Tsuna thought as he thought of the situation he was in.

' **You are right, boy. But it still entertains me more.** ' The voice in his mind told him.

'Shup up, you are the one who put me in such a dangerous world.' He thought of every torture he is experiencing.

' **Don't worry, I know you love me and this world** ' It told him as it reminded in of his past life here.

'Well it is true' He thought about everything about his new life and he began thinking about the last moment of his last life…

* * *

 _Flashback:_

His last life was a wonderful life. Well at least for him, because he died protecting his precious family at the age of 40, who were incredibly sad and angry about that.

His death was caused by a traitor who worked for an enemy family. He was happy that in exchange of his life he protected his family and especially the succession and let it in the hand of his and Kyoko's son, Natsuyoshi, a seventeen years old boy.

The last moment of his previous life, he smiled as he saw his son, his wife and his entire family in perfect health, only crying in sadness as the person they treasured the most was dying in front of their life.

"Please live a happy life, my son. I will always stay in your hearts guarding, my wonderful son, my loving wife and my precious family. Please don't be too sad. My only regret is that I couldn't spend any more time with you." He said as he held the hand of his trembling son.

"Dad, please don't go! Don't let us all alone, we all love you!" His son told him while crying, his dad meant everything for him, he was his hero but not just his hero, the hero of every person on this world, the one who change the world and the mafia to the better.

He felt his hand losing grip on his son's hand, and felt his life escaping him as he slowly closed his eyes.

He felt himself being light, floating in space.

' **Human, do you want a chance to change another world for the better?** ' A dark powerful voice told him.

"Who are you or what are you? Where I am? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked panicking as his dame side came back. He tried to see who it was but could only see a dark mist and two golden orbs in it.

' **HAHAHA** ' It laughed, ' **You are fun, human. Your life is interesting, but to answer your questions, I am known as the Great Red, the True Dragon (Shinryu) but you can call me anyways you want, because I think we are going to be together for a while. For your second question, we are in a dimensional rift, where I collected your soul for a special reason: And it is to make my life and the world where I live more interesting.** ' It explainedlogically.

"How do you know about me? And what do you really want from me?" Tsuna asked regaining his self, and was being suspicious.

' **You are a suspicious one, aren't you? Your friend, Byakuran, told me about you and wanted to give you another chance for a live since you did so much for him and everyone. I agreed to give you that chance after learning about your life.** ' It told him the truth.

"So why did you agree after hearing about his life?" Tsuna was intrigued about this being.

' **Well, I am known as one of the strongest being in my world, because of this, my life was kind of boring, but a being such as you being through into my world, will make it interesting even more interesting as I proclaim you as my partner. You are also the only one to have a will strong enough to support my power. If you want to know why, it's because you will change world.** ' It explained as Tsuna could feel his excitement at the thought he had **. 'So do you accept this chance?** '

Tsuna thought for a while, and then he said: "I will accept this chance but not to make your life interesting but to protect the lives of innocent beings. By the way I think I am going to call you Natsu as a reminder of my former partner, so I won't forget my old life." He told him showing his genuine smile who could make woman blushed.

' **You are truly interesting. And I accept your name as your partner** ' Natsu said, ' **Have a fun being reborn. Don't worry, I will join you later in your new life, your intuition will guide you to me.** ' It told him as Tsuna could feel himself being drag away from that voice and that place…

"Then see you later, Natsu!" He waved at him.

Then nothing…

…

…

Until he heard himself cried as if he couldn't hold it, as if he was a baby.

He opened his eyes to see himself reincarnated in a baby, there he saw his parents, who were crying at seeing their wonderful son, and were trying to find a name for him:

"How about Tsunayoshi, Tsuna to shorten it? I love the idea of name meaning a lucky tuna!" Mr. Hyoudou exclaimed happy to have found a name, "I sure hope he is lucky boy especially with the ladies. I hope he can accomplish my teenage dream, to be a harem's king." He exclaimed as if he declared himself as a pervert.

"Fine, it seems like a nice name, I Just hope Issei will conduct himself as an older brother in front of Tsuna." Mrs. Hyoudou said happy to have a little kid, "But you have to promise, Tsu-kun, to not grown so fast, to still be a cute mama's boy and to respect ladies."

Tsuna smiled at his name at their attitude towards him, they will be fun parents to have. As he heard his mother's promise, he tried to grab her mother's finger to show he will respect that promise.

After a few hours or days, well he couldn't tell at the time as he slept most of the time, he was brought home and made his two years old brother who couldn't speak at the time. Tsuna was glad he had someone to look up towards it, but he didn't know how wrong he was…

* * *

 _(Fifteen years later)_

He was accepted into Kuoh Academy in primary division and ended up in high school, since he was having good grade, only because he had already lived once.

He didn't have that many friends, his best friends were Koneko, because they were in the same class for several grades and Tsuna like being with her and the girl didn't mind his presence, and Yuuto, because they were both consider princes, Yuuto was known as the Prince Charming, or Handsome Prince and Tsuna as the Innocent Prince also known Clumsy Cute Prince.

He wasn't like his older brother, he loved him but his brother was a pervert, he was part of the Perverted Trio, who was a trio of the most perverted men in the entire student body. He always tried to stop his brother from peeping but it usually had the opposite where his brother gets pumped to the ground by the girls as well as his friends, while he was congratulated by the girls and hit on by them.

* * *

Issei was proud of his brother as his older brother and jealous of him as a man, because he could have any girl he wants but still hasn't decided or he was a lucky clueless bastard and too innocent for his concern, which gave him his nickname Innocent Prince.

But today changed it all, he finally got a date before his younger brother, which was a huge accomplishment for him to beat his little brother. He was happy but he wondered what his brother will be doing while he is on the date.

* * *

Tsuna was training again his body to be prepare for what Reddy, or Natsu said, he supposed there were more than what meet the eyes about this world, his hyper intuition could tell him as much as that when he saw the idols of his high school. He just hoped his big idiotic perverted brother won't do anything weird or get involve in the weird world. But he knew that there was something in his brother that will drag him into the dark face of this world. Tsuna was wondering what was he going to meet in this world.

As usual he went to the park after his regular training, 10 mile run, 100 punch-ups, 100 sit-ups. He found Koneko as always reading a book in a bench and usually (* ***cough* always *cough*** *) met him after his training. Tsuna liked her for her silent attitude and the way she reminded him of a mix of Chrome and Hibari, meaning their child Kyouka Hibari, one of his son's best friends.

"How are you doing, Koneko-chan?" Tsuna asked her happy to see her as always, as he put his friendly and cheerful but silently tired face.

"Fine… and you?" Koneko asked silently as he extended a towel towards him to get rid of some sweat.

"Fine, a little tired from the workout." Tsuna told her while accepting the usual towel.

Tsuna sat next to her as he regained his breath a little, he took a quick nap next her leaning his head on her shoulder to be more comfortable.

That action had a little redding effect on the girl's face, but she didn't mind that actual action. What she minded was the ones spying on her also known as her sempai, Akeno, the vice-president of the occult club but also one of the two princesses of the school because of her looks and also the knight Yuuto who knew about this encounter because he was a friend of both people.

"Come out." She said a little too quietly.

"Calm down, Koneko-chan." Akeno teased her about her nickname given by Tsuna, "I don't want to interrupt your fun time of the day. But it seemed you two aren't so far ahead in your relationship, that it can't even be called a relationship, maybe I should teach you some moves to get you into his heart and his bed." She continued teasing while licking her lips and showing some techniques to get more man interesting in her. She was kind of showing her sadism side again. "Well maybe they are too much for you."

Koneko was getting a little angry at that last comment: "What do you want?" she said/ demanded a little a bit.

"Wow, I've never seen you this mad over something that trivial, you must really have taken a liking to that human." Akeno continued, liking every teasing moment as possible.

"You two, calm down, or you are going to awaken Tsuna." Yuuto tried to interfere to stop the fight.

"Don't worry about him, I put him into a stronger sleep." Akeno told him not wanting her fun to end this quickly.

"Anyway, Koneko, Buchou want us to see no one interrupts her ritual with Issei." Yuuto explained not wanting to start a fight and to involve his only good friend in school, the only boy who didn't hate him and was actually nice to him.

"Issei Hyoudou, you mean Tsuna-kun's older brother, the pervert." Koneko thought out loud.

"Yes, he is quite different from his brother but he was being spied by fallen angels, was even asked on a date by one. I know you don't want to involve Tsuna in our world, me neither. But Issei is going to be brought in this world in a way or the other. So you can't change that." Yuuto said, seeing some frustration in her eyes.

"Fine…" Koneko said quietly.

"Wow, Koneko really cared about this one, maybe she will mate with him when the season is right." Akeno said getting more interested in the Innocent Prince.

Tsuna was in his deep sleep as his hyper intuition told him, that something was wrong, not just wrong, his brother was in danger. He quickly broke the spell he was in and awoken himself without knowing of course.

That action surprised the three devils, a spell made by the queen was broken that easily: Impossible!

Without caring about the others' shock, he said: "Yuuto-sempai, Koneko, and Akeno-sempai? I need to go; my brother is in danger!" He made a run after to where his intuition told him to go.

"He is an interesting fellow to break my spell just like that, is he even human?" Akeno said taking an interest in the boy.

"Yeah, he is an interesting boy but shouldn't we follow him, he said his brother is in danger. So he should be going to go where Issei is. Aren't we going to stop him? If we don't, he might be in grave danger." Yuuto said worried about his friend.

"…" Koneko said nothing, as she followed quickly where Tsuna left.

"He is really important to her, isn't he?" Akeno said as she saw the rook leaving.

"He is important to both of us as he is the only one in the school who treated us properly as any other classmates." Yuuto told her seriously. "Let's follow them."

* * *

Tsuna finally arrived at the scene where his brother was ending his date with Yuuma, where she was making a spear out of nothing and was going to plant it into Issei

"Yuuma-san, don't do this! Oni-san, get away from her!" Tsuna screamed at them.

Koneko quickly arrived to scene was going to stop Tsuna from interfering but was stop by her queen.

"Don't interfere, King's order." Akeno said threatening.

"Fine… but if he is on the step of the death I will save him." She said deadly serious, "I don't want to bring him into our world."

"Don't worry, I will save him if he is that precious to you." A beautiful red hair girl said as she arrived gratefully with a pentagram under her feet. "But for now, we just need to see what is going to happen."

* * *

Back to the scene of the fight.

"Otouto! Get away from her." Issei said as he saw the spear and didn't want his little brother to be in danger even thought he was already injured dangerously.

Tsuna still put himself in front of him and the fallen angel. "Please stop this now, Yuuma-san, before you do something you will regret!" He tried to reason.

"Tsuna-san, what are you doing? If you stay here you will die." She said deadly serious while stopping any violent action as her hair were covering her eyes.

"I won't, you are still one of my sempai, I believe you can stop whatever you are doing." Tsuna said confidently.

"Tsuna, run! Don't try to protect me!" Issei said as he was trying to get even if he was injured, but no lethal injured because Tsuna stopped from doing some real damage.

"He is right. You don't know me, I will not stop if I can get what I want. If you ran away, I will make you forget you saw this or ever knew me." Yuuma told him as she showed more of her dark wings.

"I know who you are, you are Yuuma Amano, a classmate of us, one who was discrete, and only appeared a few months ago. You have been watching my brother since you arrived at the academy, but never made a move until yesterday. I could sense you were different than the other students much like Koneko and Yuuto but in a same way really different." Tsuna enunciated as he remembered everything about her. He suspected her because of Natsu's warning of this world, but since some good in her. He hoped he could change her like Mukuro.

"Don't say that!" She yelled as she threw a spear near him which scratched his cheek, "You don't know me, you never will! My name is Raynare, I am a fallen angel who is after you brother because he could have become too dangerous, so I decided to take his life! But you aren't like that, you have nothing to be a threat! You are too innocent almost like angel." She continued yelling at him with her eyes being hide by her hairs, the last part was more mumbled than yelled.

"You may have hidden your true identity, but I could feel your true feelings. You don't want to hurt people, you have mix feelings about doing that, and not wanting to kill. But you need to do it to have what you think you deserve even if you hate this." Tsuna said looking directly in her eyes, Raynare could see some orange in his eyes which troubled her even more.

"Shut up! This is your last chance human! I am warning you!" Raynare said as she prepared another spear.

"I won't move; I know you can change." Tsuna said seriously as he stayed in front of his brother who was trying to convince his brother to back down from here.

"HAHAHA, I am trying to convince a low life human to not do something selfish" Raynare said crazily which reminded him of his previous opponent, he knew he could only change her in a fight. 'Natsu! Reddy! Can you hear me!' He yelled in his mind trying to contact the lazy dragon.

"Then DIE!" Raynare said as she prepared to through her spear towards.

The spear pierced him in his leg, which made blood dripping from his leg after splashing his brother a little.

"Tsuna/Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san!" He heard people yelled, but he was to focus on his pain, it had been a long time since he experienced in his previous life. He remembered all this time he had felt stronger pain, for his previous life, this was nothing. But right now it seemed a lot.

' **You called, boya** ' He heard in his mind.

"Lend me some power" He mumbled as he tried to ignore…

* * *

 **Stay tune everyone, I hope you have like it.**

 **My first question to you is:**

 **Who should be in Tsuna's Harem?**

 **My second question is:**

 **What do you think Tsuna's new power will be?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tigrun: Tsuna, did you like the new story?**

 **Tsuna: Yeah, it is fine. You haven't done anything wrong with me except putting me in extreme pain.**

 **Tigrun: And Koneko are you alright with this story?**

 **Koneko: Fine…**

 **Tigrun: It's good thing, because you guys are going to together for a while.**

 **Tsuna: What do you mean? *blush***

 **Koneko: *blush***

 **Tigrun: Well you two are a cute couple, aren't you?**

 **Tsuna: *blush***

 **Koneko: *blush***

 **Tigrun: Too bad, there aren't being a lot of votes for Tsuna's Harem. I am waiting for some vote.**

 **Koneko: No one will steal him from me… *blush***

 **Tsuna: What?! *blush***

 **Tigrun: By the way, Koneko can you do the disclaimer, so that you can spend more time with Tsuna.**

 **Tsuna: Stop it! *blush***

 **Koneko: Fine… Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or High School DxD, he only owns the story.**

 **Tigrun: Here, you can some time with Tsuna, while we continue the story.**

 **Koneko: Fine… *She drag Tsuna to do something fun.**

* * *

 **High School DxV chapter 2**

 _Previously:_

" _Then DIE!" Raynare said as she prepared to through her spear towards._

 _The spear pierced him in his leg, which made blood dripping from his leg after splashing his brother a little._

" _Tsuna/Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san!" He heard people yelled, but he was to focus on his pain, it had been a long time since he experienced in his previous life. He remembered all this time he had felt stronger pain, for his previous life, this was nothing. But right now it seemed a lot._

' _ **You called, boya**_ _' He heard in his mind._

" _Lend me some power" He mumbled as he tried to ignore…_

* * *

 _(None's POV, no one's not even God)_

' **I don't think you will need** ' Natsu told him, watching the situation. ' **Someone is going to interfere before you need to become serious.** '

'What do you mean?' He asked in his mind to him, as he was still in pain as he tried to see what is in front of him.

' **You have made some powerful friend.** ' He told him satisfy by the event happening before him. ' **But if you want, I will give you some power of a dragon.** '

Tsuna felt power flow from him, he felt himself reminded of the first battle experience he ever had, against Mukuro.

"You will really die from the next attack, if you don't surrender now." Raynare warned him as she prepared another spear.

"Tsuna, get away from here." Issei said as he tried to get up to help his brother but he failed and almost fainted. Well he actually did.

Behind some trees, Ria's peerage was watching, well one of them was being restrain by another, as another tried to suppress his killing intent, while the last one was awaiting to see what will happen, will the older brother awaken to save his younger brother.

Her thought was interrupted as well as everyone who were watching the fight as she felt some power coming off the younger boy.

"I can't." Tsuna said as he put one knee on the ground and his hands help him stand his ground. "I can't give up while there still a chance to change you, and to make any person lost their life in such a ridiculous fight." He said to her as he saw his golden orange eyes with dilated pupils like a dragon.

"What? You shouldn't have a sacred gear, we would have sense it. So where do you get that power from?" Raynare said frighten by the power displaying.

"Who is he?" Rias said, "He shouldn't have any sacred gear, at least not known by the fallen angel."

"I don't know." Yuuto said surprised as well as everybody, "We thought he was just a normal human."

"It doesn't really matter, I want him now. Plus, he has some charm which make him different from others." Rias said as she licked her lips in anticipation of having him in her peerage.

"Yeah, he is very easy on the eyes, I will enjoy teaching him." Akeno said as she was looking forwards moments with him.

"Tsuna-kun…" Koneko said as she was being less emotionless. She didn't need to be restrain as she watched the scene

"This time, this is your last warning." Tsuna said as Raynare could almost see flames and the heat coming from it. "You can still back down." He told him seriously.

Raynare was getting scared, he had a different aura, the aura of dragon, the most powerful aura that could ever feel. She hesitated and decided to back off.

As he saw her leaving, he felt his consciousness leave him and fainted due to the lack of blood. He was just happy he saved his brother.

' **Boya, you did well, but this human body can't handle any part of my power.** **You will need a stronger body if you want to use some of my power to protect those important to you.** ' The dragon told him when they were in his mind.

'Yeah, I know, I will need to train myself better.' Tsuna told him as he thought of what happen.

' **See you later, boya. Tell me when you are ready to handle the power, after handling the little power I left in you** ' He told him as Tsuna felt his presence disappear once again.

Back to the world of consciousness, both brothers were seriously injured. One of them fainted, the other one was in verge of fainting. Issei was hoping his brother was alright after Yuuma left.

"Please, someone, help my brother…" He said as he fainted and was for once selfless.

"Don't worry, we will take good care of your brother and you." He heard in his pitch blackness that he was drown in…

…

…

"Please get up! If you don't, I will ki-kiss you!"

Issei was awaken by one of his weird alarm clock. 'Was that just a dream?'

After stopping the alarm clock, he went to see in his brother room to see if he was alright. He only found his bed done, but he forgot knowing his brother he would be doing breakfast for everyone and making lunch for the two of them as always which is one of the things he would miss the most if his brother was gone, his brother's cooking.

"Otouto-kun, are you here?" He asked as he came down stair to see his little brother cooking a lot of food.

"Good morning, I am here, Oni-san." Tsuna responded to his brother with his usual cheerful smile, which made him famous with the girls in school.

"Of course, he is here. Unlike you, he is being an useful son." Mrs. Hyoudou screamed at her useless son.

"You know Issei, cooking can make girls come to you." Mr. Hyoudou told his son to make him useful.

"Yeah, right Dad!" Issei told his dad with a lot of sarcasm.

"If you are ready, Oni-san. Let's go to school because if we don't, we are going to be late." Tsuna told his brother as he put all the lunches in his bag.

"Fine, I am coming." Issei said not really wanting to go to school, but he will to see more girls.

"Good, let's go." Tsuna said as he went towards the door and waved good day to their parents.

The rest of the trip to school was silent as Issei was trying to bring up his dream and did not know what to say to his brother. He couldn't talk about his girlfriend to his little brother, he didn't know if he ever mentioned her.

They finally arrived near the school, where every girl was waving hi at the two of them, well mostly Tsuna, entirely Tsuna, while the boys were glaring at him jealously.

Tsuna kindly waved a good morning to everybody even the boys who seemed to hate him. A lot of student thought he was to oblivious to notice the hate of the boys, that's one of the reason why his nickname is the Innocent Prince.

Issei waved at the girls to say good morning, only to be dismiss by a look of hatred and disgust by the girls. But he was used to hit, he didn't mind because he knew his brother deserved it for being such a nice guy. But he still felt a little jealousy.

As he saw his brother being glared by boys, he glared at them for threatening his little brother.

The two of them separated themselves from each other to go to their respective classes, with Issei wanting to know if his girlfriend really existed, and if what his dream really happened, so he was going to ask his friends, who created together the perverted trio but would not believe him; and with Tsuna still deep in his thoughts.

He was thinking of what happen yesterday, he knew that it really happened, that someone help him and his brother to heal, but didn't just heal the two of them, he changed their body making them a more powerful container for power especially the night. That's what his intuition told him, and he had learned to trust his intuition in his previous life because it was always right. It also told him that his best friends, Koneko and Yuuto, had something to do with his new condition as well as their club: The Occult Research Club.

Tsuna arrived at his class to see his friend, Koneko already seating there. He went to greet her, as every girl in the class greeted him while the boys glared at him, maybe some greeted him normally because they knew he always would help them if they were ever in the need, and maybe a little because he made the best food they ever tested. Which was also one of the quality which made him the Innocent Prince.

Koneko proceeded to ignore him as he waved hello, which made her received a glare from every girl.

"How dare she ignored one of the prince?" One of them said angrily

"Yeah, she may consider a mascot but she can't compare and much less ignore his holy greeting." Another said agreeing with previously, as well as the other girls nodded their heads in agreement while glaring the neko girl.

"Why are you mad at me?" Tsuna asked making a puppy face making every girl blush and even some boys. Tsuna could see Koneko felt a little sorry but she couldn't back down right away.

Tsuna felt horrible not having his friend not talking to him, so he went for the kill:

"I made a lunch for you and some brownies." He told her, as he reached in his bag to grab her lunch knowing she would break because she was a sucker for his food as well as everyone who ever tasted it. In his previous life, he learned to cook at the age of 15 from his mother, because he noticed how important it was, especially when they were in the future.

Koneko who loved sweets and Tsuna's food, immediately turned her head towards to Tsuna with her eyes full of stars. She took the lunch, thanked him quietly and then turned back to her original position.

Tsuna found her action kind of cute, and knew the two of them were okay. The others girls and some boys were getting angry about her reaction, being that ungrateful towards him, who cooked food for her.

* * *

The rest of the morning went normally until lunch where Koneko quickly leaved the class to go to the clubroom with Tsuna following her footsteps because he wanted to ask questions to her club mates.

He finally arrived at the old building as he saw his friends go there multiple times for their club activities, he entered and went to the find the occult research club. When he found it, he knocked and waited for an answer. He heard some noise coming from the inside of the clubroom:

"Can one of you go answer it? I have busy drying." A female asked who sounded like Rias-sempai, the club president.

"Sure, Buchou." He heard the voice Akeno agreed. "So, Koneko-chan, are you going to tell me where you got the lunch?"

"No…" Tsuna recognized Koneko voice, who was also eating at the same time.

"Did your boyfriend made it for you? You are so lucky, even if I always thought it was supposed to be the other way around." Akeno continue teasing Koneko.

"…" Koneko stayed silent at that last remark, but Tsuna could tell she was getting angry.

"Stop it you, just go see who is at the door." Rias tried to stop a fight.

Before any person could arrive at the door, he heard someone called his name:

"Tsuna-san, what are you doing here?" He turned to the voice to Yuuto-sempai there wondering why was he doing here.

"Yuuto-sempai, good morning." Tsuna greeted him with a quick bow, "I wanted to talk with you and your club mates about what happened yesterday." Tsuna explained why he came surprising Yuuto.

"Well, I guess you can come on in." Yuuto said surprised by Tsuna's demand but also intrigued by it. 'How could he have known about us being involve with yesterday?'

Yuuto knocked one time, and said after: "It's me, Yuuto with company."

The voice of Rias said interested in the said company: "Come on in, then with your company."

Yuuto opened and entered. Tsuna entered after him to see Koneko eating the lunch in a couch left to the door while Akeno seemed to be seating next to her bothering her, well he guessed from the subject of the conversation.

Akeno looked at the company and saw Tsuna. She smirked at the situation, and told Koneko:

"It seemed your boyfriend came here to see if you were fine eating his lunch."

Koneko immediately looked up towards the door, and saw: "Tsuna-kun…"

"So you recognize Tsuna-kun as your boyfriend." Akeno added to play with her a little.

"…" Koneko turned her head the opposite way from Akeno and continued eating quietly but Tsuna could sense the dangerous aura around her.

"So our guest is Tsunayoshi Hyoudou, well I didn't expect you come to me." Rias said as she appeared behind a drapes which seemed to hide a bath. "Why did you come here?"

"I came to thank you for helping my brother and me, yesterday. I don't know what you did to heal our injuries and made Yuuma but it worked. Because of my stupidity, I got injured too, and couldn't save my brother, but you guys did, so thank you and accept those lunch bag as token of thanks." Tsuna told them as he gave them the lunch he prepared for them.

"Wow, I thought the lunch was just for you, maybe you aren't that special to him." Akeno added like the way Koneko reacted as she took one of the lunch bag.

"…" Koneko stayed there silently with her lunch as she stopped eating.

"Well, actually since I know Koneko would get mad at me for hurting myself, so I made her brownies too, so she would forgive me." Tsuna said truthfully.

"Ho, isn't that nice?" Akeno said liking even more the turn of the event as she opened the lunch bag finding the same food on it as Koneko's except there weren't as many sweet treats.

"So, how did you know we were involved yesterday?" Rias said trying to break some tension between the rook and the queen.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain…" Tsuna said as he scratched his head, trying to find a way to explain the situation.

"it was his intuition." Koneko said explaining for him, Tsuna was relieved because he seemed his friend was no longer mad at him.

"His intuition?" Rias asked not understanding what it meant.

"Tsuna has a crazy intuition that tells him lot things, last time it helped find a lost necklace from a girl he never seen." Yuuto explained logically as he remembered his friend using it. He took the lunch, opened it and waited for their president to eat it first out of respect same with Akeno.

"So since when do you have such intuition?" Rias directed the question to Tsuna, she wanted to know if it had to do with the sacred gear he seemed to have inherited. She also unpacked the lunch gracefully, Tsuna noted as a noble.

"Well I got when I was born, and if I remembered correctly, it's a skill I inherited from my ancestor, Giotto." Tsuna said not technically lying.

"Interesting. So do you want to know how you and your brother were healed of all injuries?" Rias said as prepared eating.

"Yes, since I don't really know." Tsuna said not knowing what really happened yesterday but wanting to. He also began eating.

"Well, you and your brother were reincarnated as devils under my command, so as my servants." Rias said confidently.

Tsuna was left there dumbfound.

* * *

 **DUM DUM DUM!**

 **Everyone expected it but it is always fun to say that.**

* * *

 **For the first poll, Tsuna's harem:**

 **1 vote for all of the following names:**

 **-Rias,**

 **-Koneko,**

 **-Akeno,**

 **-Xenovia,**

 **-Rossweisse,**

 **-Yasaka,**

 **-Serafall,**

 **-Olphis,**

 **-Kuroka**

 **One vote for Asia and Issei together.**

* * *

 **So can you guess which post will Tsuna get in Rias' peerage?**

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews:**

 **RoboVolcano4: Thank you for the honesty, I will take your opinion in regards. I will try to improve but please continue reading.**

 **UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: Thank you as always for your bright support and your ideas for the story.**

 **Eksu Dr: Yeah sorry for the mistak, and thank you for the compliment.**

 **adragonoid75: Thank for your first review.**

 **Please continue reviewing, following, favoring, and on top of all please continue reading.**

 **Bye, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tigrun: Hey, everyone. How are you all doing? I am being conflicted with the reviews. Some people don't want some characters with Tsuna and others want them in. I don't know what to do, except for now to concentrate in the story. But since the story is mostly ecchi, I may just follow the story or do it my way. *suckling***

 **Tsuna: Too bad for you author.**

 **Mukuro: It's good that you are being torture, the path of human is the worst that ever existed. I like your cry of suffering.**

 **Akeno; You are right, his suffering is fun.**

 **Tsuna: Akeno-sempai and Mukuro, what are you doing here?**

 **Akeno: I was invited to have some blackmail for Koneko.**

 **Mukuro: I was reincarnated here to torture you since you left your family, I will always come to haunt you, Tsunayoshi.**

 **Akeno: Maybe we should exchange our notes for more sadism actions.**

 **Mukuro: If you want some sadism plans, you should ask the master, Tsuna's tutor.**

 **Tsuna: Don't bring Reborn in this conversation!**

 **Akeno: Who is Reborn? Why does he scare Tsuna that much?**

 **Tigrun: *stop suckling for a moment* He is Tsuna's tutor, who tortured Tsuna to make him a good leader. He is the most sadic person you will ever meet in your life, am I right Mukuro? *continue suckling***

 **Mukuro: Yeah, in all my reincarnation, he is the most sadic person I ever met, he taught me a few things, too bad he doesn't control mist. If he could control it, I don't know what would happen to his student and his enemies.**

 **Tsuna: Don't make me imagine that! *trembled at the thought***

 **Tigrun: Well can you guys do the disclaimer and I can finally finish my suckling?**

 **Akeno: Fine, I will do it. Tigrun doesn't Katekyo Hitman Reborn or High School DxD, he only owns the story and creates a lot of disagreement with the story. *smirk***

 **Tigrun: *now suckling and crying***

 **Tsuna: Please don't cry. Akeno-sempai, you really didn't have to do that.**

 **Akeno: *pouted* But it was fun.**

 **Mukuro: We really could be best friend.**

 **Akeno: Yes, we could. We have so much planning to do…**

* * *

 **High School DxV chapter 3**

 _Previously:_

" _Interesting. So do you want to know how you and your brother were healed of all injuries?" Rias said as prepared eating._

" _No, I don't really know." Tsuna said not knowing what really happened yesterday but wanting to. He also began eating._

" _Well, you and your brother were reincarnated as devils under my command, so as my servants." Rias said confidently._

 _Tsuna was left there dumbfound._

* * *

 _(None's POV, no one's not even God)_

"D-Devil?!" Tsuna left his dame side come out. He let out from time to time, it was a good thing that Reborn didn't exist in this world or he would have kill him a few times already for shuttering and letting his dame side come out. But he truly did miss him and his whole family.

"What do you mean by Devil?!" Tsuna was letting more and more of his dame side come out. "How can me and my brother become devils just like? shouldn't we die first? And we weren't dead when we fainted!"

"Don't underestimate Devils." Rias said with a knowing smirk as she truly enjoyed the food Tsuna made for them as everyone else who haven't tasted yet. Yuuto and Koneko were used to eat it but didn't complained about it because they loved the food Tsuna made for them.

"Your boyfriend is a good cook. You are right leaving him to do the cooking."

"But it's true that you weren't dead at the time, but you were on the step of dying. You and your brother were dying due to blood loss, Raynare cut though an artery in your leg. Your brother was injured next to his heart that if he was healed in less than 10 more minutes, he would die anyway. So it was easy transferring you into Devils and because of that you two cost less to reincarnated. (* **I know this isn't totally true, or any at all, but I don't want to change the story, so I want to have the same peerage for Rias. Please agree with this!** *)

"Do you have any proof of what you are saying?" Tsuna asked regaining some of his mind from his dame self. "And why didn't you save us earlier?" He asked now doubting if those people wanted to make a use of him and his brother.

"Wow, he changes his attitude from a panicked one to a serious one." Akeno said surprised by the change of behavior, "He's really interesting." While chatting and eating with the other two outside of Rias and Tsuna's conversation.

"Yeah, it happened sometimes. He lets his dame side out." Yuuto explained as he remembered the times where he let it out, "It doesn't happen often, but it's usually fun to see it."

"Dame side?" Akeno asked perplexed by the expression.

"That's how he called it, he is too scared to be called dame. That's why he hides it but it seemed that his dame behavior has the opposite effect on girls that he would expect." Koneko said with a tint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah, it's true." Yuuto said.

"Do I sense a little jealousy?" Akeno asked teasing once again Koneko.

"With your intuition of yours, you should already see the proofs, like your body being stronger especially the nigh and well this." Rias said as she made her wings appeared followed by Akeno's, Koneko's, and Yuuto's.

"Okay, but what about my last question?" Tsuna said dangerously, the occupants could literally feel the temperature rising. (* **weird, right?** *)

Rias seemed unaffected even if she had dilemma, she never wanted for human to receive such pain, but:

"Someone warned me not to interfere, telling me that something interesting should manifest there. He wanted to feel his curiosity and knew that this would help his projects. And if I interfered, it would make him one of my enemies." She said as her eyes were hidden behind her hair, "I didn't want you and your brother to interfere that much. But that man wanted to see something, a power that shouldn't have existed, conceal in this school."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna said, intrigued by that person's wish.

"I think he meant you." Rias said directly looking at his eyes, "Yesterday, you have shown some weird but intense power. And I wanted to know what it was"

"I don't really what you mean, I was just using all of my Willpower to stay awake and tried to scare Yuuma or Raynare away. I glad it worked. I did feel something, but not something I could understand." True be told, he was lying and telling the truth at the same time, he really used his will power, to scare her, and didn't fully understand what happen, but that power was certainly form Reddy. He didn't trust them enough to tell them the truth, and well he didn't understand everything to explain what happen.

Rias tried to see if he was lying, but he genuinely seemed confusion by what happened.

"Okay, then if that's all you wanted to say, you can go to your class with Koneko, but please come back after school for our club meeting." Rias said smiling at him.

"What do you mean by club meeting?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Well since you are part of my peerage, from now on, you are part of this club. So Welcome to The Occult Research Club!" She said followed by every member.

Tsuna was left here dumbfound but still followed Koneko as she left the clubroom for class. He could feel the headache coming just like the ones his family usually gave him with all the destruction they do in their mission. 'Damn paper works!'

Tsuna thought about telling them about the truth about him, but he decided to see he could trust them fully before telling them about his previous life.

* * *

The rest of the school went as normal as it could with girls looking at him with loving eyes and boys doing the opposite thing, and when the teacher asked him to do something, he did it perfectly which made girls look at him with more love and the boys with more hatred. He was the top student of his year.

Reborn's tor-tutoring really did wonders if you forget the injuries done by it.

Tsuna told Koneko that he would meet her in the clubroom, he had to tell his brother that he would be coming home late.

Girls had a hard time accepting Tsuna being related to one the perverted Trio. They thought that Tsuna was adopted. Some thought that it was kind of his charm to care for everybody even the perverted Trio, since one of them was brother. But they still had hard time seeing Tsuna being the younger brother since he was more responsible, and was asked to the teacher lounge if Issei did something illegal or against the rules.

He saw Issei and his two friends waiting for him. He waved at them, the trio swear they could see flowers in the background.

"Hey, Oni-san. Good morning, Matsuda-kun, and Motohama-kun!" Tsuna said, cheerfully.

"Hey, Otouto-kun, how was your day?" Issei asked worried about his dream, while he thought about his "dream".

"Hey, Tsuna-kun." Matsuda and Motohama greeted with a little hatred but they knew that if they showed it, Issei will hit them.

He truly cared about his brother, they discovered that in the beginning of the school year where Tsuna immediately became a Prince with his action. He protected a girl from another perverts a year older than him, and when they tried to hit him, Issei came him and beat the crap out of them. And told that if any person wants to hit his brother they will have to hit him first. That fact shocked the girls, and were kind of scared by a male related to that pervert except for the girls who already known him. And after a few weeks, the girls forgot his relations to that pervert, and began to idolize him. He kind of had something that draw them closer to him.

Issei also refused to include him in any activities the Trio did, so he would stay his innocent little brother. He knew that what his friends did or watch or even read wasn't really good for Tsuna conscience. Little did he know Tsuna knew what they were doing and already had had sex in his previous life with Kyoko to have Natsuyoshi, but more on that later, we are getting of track.

"I wanted to tell you, I will be home late." Tsuna told him not wanting to make him worry.

"Why? Do you have something to do?" Issei asked knowing it couldn't be a girl. Tsuna was too innocent and always refused a confession politely saying he preferred being friends first so they could know each other before dating.

"Did you get a girlfriend, you lucky bastard?" Matsuda yelled which earned him an intensive glare from every girl around them for yelling, insulting and of course insinuating Tsuna had a girlfriend. Issei just rolled his eyes at what his friend said.

"I don't think that the case, for such a dumb prince." Motohama said earning this time the glares from the girls.

"Hahaha." Tsuna laughed at their behavior used to it. Issei thanked god he was used to it and not end up perverted. "You guys are always funny, but I am in a club now, The Occult Research Club."

"What?! You mean The Occult Research Club where Rias is the president and Akeno the vice president!" The perverted Trio exclaimed frustrated of how lucky Tsuna is.

"Yep, there are also Koneko-chan and Yuuto-kun. So see later, Oni-san." Tsuna said as he left them to go the clubroom.

"How lucky that bastard is!" The two perverts said angrily which once again earn them the glare of the girls and also Issei.

"Don't call my brother a bastard!" he hit his two friends, "But, yeah, he is lucky." He finished

The three of them went to Matsuda's house to things that can't be explained in R-rated fanfiction. (* **That also I have no wish to explain** *)

Tsuna arrived to the clubroom with everyone already in it. He saw the president drinking tea served by Akeno.

"So now that I am a devil, what do I have to do?" Tsuna asked them wondering of his duties.

"Well you have to pass all those sheets of paper which all have a pentagram on it to people you think have strong desire, hoping you can make a contract to that very person." Rias said as she showed him the 4 boxes of papers he need to pass. "And after if it works, you have to try and fulfill their desire." She explained. "I will let Akeno explain in more details how the sheets of papers work."

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno proceed to explain what the pentagram meant and told him that they would have to wait and see if he really made a contract or not.

"Okay, I better get to it." Tsuna said as he went out with papers.

* * *

In less than three hours later he finished giving the papers. He returned to the clubroom, with the president and vice president surprised of how easy it was for him. But it seemed Yuuto and Koneko weren't surprised at that.

"I guess Koneko, you own me a part of your brownies." Yuuto told Koneko who pouted and turned to Tsuna:

"Couldn't you have come five minutes later to make an hour?"

Tsuna blushed at the cute face she had. She always looked cute when she pouted. Tsuna did find most of her reaction cute when she showed any. He got why people called her the academy's mascot.

"How did you do that so easily? And how could you two have known he would finish this fast?" Rias asked interested in Tsuna's capacities even more. He could make a find subordinate.

"Well, Tsuna is really popular and well good looking. So we thought he wouldn't have to try to hand out those papers. Girls, women, or maybe some occasional boys would come to him to help him." Yuuto explained what he thought happen.

"Well, Yuuto-kun was right." Tsuna agreed with his theory, "That's exactly what happen."

"Good then let's try to see, if you made any contract. Akeno, if you please." Rias asked her vice-president.

"Okay." Akeno proceeded to do a huge pentagram under her feet.

"Give me your hand." Tsuna did as he was told by Rias, "Here, this would your way of transportation thought the pentagram. You should arrive to your summoner and after that make a pack with him and fulfill it."

"Okay, then he-here I go." Tsuna said unsure about who would summon him, and unsure if he should be sacred of that person or not.

"Don't worry, everything should be fine." Yuuto tried to reassure his friend.

"You're sure?" Tsuna said on the verge of crying.

"Yeah, I am sure." Yuuto said.

"But the women who took the papers kind of look at me with weird eyes." Tsuna said, he could remember this eyes anywhere. In his previous life he was almost raped by woman who gave him the same look which why he still feared women to this day. (* **Tsuna can still be a wimp sometimes** *)

"Just go." Rias said kind of not knowing what to think of her new servant.

"Okay. I will go." Tsuna said as he prepared himself for what was going to happen.

Then he just saw smoke, but he still knew he had a job to do so he said:

"You summoned me, so what do you wish for?" Tsuna asked with all the confidence he could summon.

As the smoke disappeared, he saw a little girl about 8 or 9 years old, his first thought was: 'What? A little girl summoned me?'

"You are the mister I met this afternoon, I always wanted a big brother. So are you a devil who can grant me that wish?" The little girl asked him, with puppy eyes.

Tsuna was perplexed by the situation, can a little girl have a desire strong enough to do a contract.

"Yes, I am a devil, why do you want a big brother?" Tsuna asked gently as he did with Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin. He was always considered as a great big brother.

"Well, my mother and my father disappeared five years ago, so me and my big sister were left alone. My sister worked hard and hardly comes home. So I wanted a big brother to be by my side to teach me things and never leave alone in this big house." The girl ended crying.

Tsuna could feel the loneliness coming from her, he kneeled towards her: " I will gladly be your brother, so what do you want to do?"

His first contract began…

* * *

He finally finished when the older sister came home late but he still made dinner for everybody and then left. But since it was too late to go the clubroom and went towards the park to do some light training. He needed to get use to the limits of this new body. His parents didn't really care when he came home, since they knew he was a responsible kid.

He arrived at the park running, for at least two or three miles and he didn't seem tired. His intuition told him the truth about the night. His body seemed really stronger and fill with more power during the night.

But as he arrived to the park, he heard a scream, not just any scream, it was the scream of his brother. He quickly found his brother being attack by a fallen angel who was enjoying pulling spear which already pierce him in his abdomen.

He yelled in anger at the bastard: "What are you doing my brother?!" It was like last time, he didn't know this one, didn't care for him.

He let out all his killing intent he could and let all out.

"Are you his friend, his mas-" The fallen angel was cut short sensing the killing intent. It wasn't something he felt for a really long time. Only veterans who had been threw a life time of battle had this aura, not low-life demons who should just have been reborn.

"He is my brother." He glared at him which scared the fallen angel and a little bit of Issei as they saw Tsuna's eyes turning into the golden eyes with the pupil of dragon.

The arm of the fallen angel which was holding the spear was then attack by explosive spell.

"And I am his master." Rias said as she came from the darkness, "And I won't forgive you if you try to take that kid out."

Tsuna quiet down his anger a little bit now that their master was here, she should know how to handle that individual better than he. But he still had some anger he held down since the bastard hurt his brother

"Red hair, well you must be part of the Gremory family." The fallen angel asked as he bowed in front of her.

"Yes, my name is Rias Gremory. It is a pleasure Mister Fallen Angel." Rias said politely.

"So I take those two are your servants." He asked politely with a malice barely hidden in his voice.

"Yes, there are. So I would like you not to hurt them." Rias said politely but in the same offensive town, "Especially since this city is under my jurisdiction."

"Then you watch out for your servants, because another fallen angel might come and hurt them." He replicated, he turned to look at Tsuna, "Well frankly one of them seemed strong enough to watch out for himself"

"Thank you for the advice, but you should consider leaving now, before I give you back all the pain you gave to my lovely servant." Rias said with a killing intent, which made the fallen angel rise in the sky and said:

"My name is Dounashiku. I pray that we never meet again, next head of the Gremory Family." He said smirking more like a devil than a angel, Tsuna commented in his head.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" Rias asked him as she walked towards Issei to see how bad was injury.

"Rias… Senpai?" Issei said as he fainted.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You arrived before anything bad happen." Tsuna said, but then proceeded to worry about his brother. "Is my brother going to be alright?"

"Don't worry, he is going to be fine. You just need to help me bring him into his bed." Rias told him.

"What do you mean his bed? We are not even in his roo-." Tsuna was interrupted as Rias was created a pentagram that directly teleported them into Issei's room.

"Oh, right." He then proceeded to put him the bed, then turned to Rias to ask: "How are-"

He stopped talking as he saw her undress, Rias told him: "I need to embrace him nude to give some power."

Tsuna didn't argue with the logic and left the room straight away to go to bed as he tried to forget what he saw and not to think what is going to happen tonight and tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **Hope you all like it, the only girl right now for Tsuna is Koneko at least no one is against that.**

 **For the first poll, Tsuna's harem:**

 **-Olphis, 3 vote, she is in the lead**

 **-Koneko, 2 votes**

 **-Serafall, 2 vote**

 **-Rias, 1 vote**

 **-Akeno, 1 vote**

 **-Xenovia, 1 vote**

 **-Rossweisse, 1 vote**

 **-Yasaka, 1vote**

 **-Kuroka, 1 vote**

 **\- Raynare, 1 vote**

 **\- Kunou, 1 vote**

 **\- Ravel, 1 vote**

 **\- Irina, 1 vote**

 **-Gabriel, 1 vote**

 **two votes for Asia and Issei together. 1 vote for Issei with Rias and Akeno, I suppose.**

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews:**

 **Nazo-XXX: Thank you for your vote**

 **UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: Okay, I will take your vote, I thank you again for following my stories.**

 **ceasa20: I understand your point, I suppose you want them with Issei. If the majority of people want that, then okay. But I suppose you don't mind Koneko with Tsuna because I love this pairing.**

 **redburningdragon: Thank you for your vote, and your suggestion position but it doesn't fit since there would already be Rossweisse.**

 **Please continue reviewing, following, favoring, and on top of all please continue reading.**

 **Bye, and until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tigrun: How are you guys doing? Sorry for my late updated, I have been a little bit busy for more than two weeks with the wedding of my brother and a otaku event in France.**

 **Tsuna: Sorry, everyone, Tigrun will continue his others stories, as soon as he can, he has been correcting the faults he made.**

 **Reborn: I am going to make him work until his death, am I right?**

 **Tigrun: S-SSS-Sure, I ag-agree!**

 **Reborn: You can really act like your favorite character, Dame-Tsuna. *smirk***

 **Tigrun: M-Maybe, but ca-can you do m-me a service?**

 **Reborn: Sure, why not? As long as the favor isn't long.**

 **Tigrun: C-can you d-do the dis-disclaimer?**

 **Reborn: Sure, Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and High School DxD, he only owns his story. Then do it as always with Tsuna in your dying will. *gunshot***

 **Tigrun: My only regret is that can't finish my stories… REBORN! I WILL FINSIH MY STORY WITH MY DYING WILL!**

* * *

 **High School DxV chapter 4**

 _Previously:_

" _Yeah, I'm fine. You arrived before anything bad happen." Tsuna said, but then proceeded to worry about his brother. "Is my brother going to be alright?"_

" _Don't worry, he is going to be fine. You just need to help me bring him into his bed." Rias told him._

" _What do you mean his bed? We are not even in his roo-." Tsuna was interrupted as Rias was created a pentagram that directly teleported them into Issei's room._

" _Oh, right." He then proceeded to put him the bed, then turned to Rias to ask: "How are-"_

 _He stopped talking as he saw her undress, Rias told him: "I need to embrace him nude to give some power."_

 _Tsuna didn't argue with the logic and left the room straight away to go to bed as he tried to forget what he saw and not to think what is going to happen tonight and tomorrow morning._

* * *

 _(None's POV, no one's not even God)_

Tsuna awoke as early as always, did some cooking for his family as well as his bento and some extras ones asked by the occult club members. He didn't notice the noise made upstairs and didn't stop his mother from entering the room. Well he kind of wish he did, and another part of him didn't for the scene that was unfolding before his eyes. He heritated that S personality from the best. Anybody would have learned a few S trick after spending that much time with the master.

His mother went to his brother's room, and ended up finding Rias naked in bed with Issei. She cried and tried to tell his dad what she saw:

"Se-Sex! Otou-san! Issei and a girl!Se-sex!" She cried, as she tried to explained to his dad what she saw.

"What do you mean, honey?" He cried back not fully understanding what was happening, as if it was impossible. "Issei is with a girl?!"

After some ruckus upstairs and downstairs, everyone calmed down, and the two naked people came down with clothes. While Issei was a mess and didn't know what to say about what happened, Rias was acting completely natural about this as she greeted Tsuna casually.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun." Rias told him.

"Good morning, Buchou. Would you join us for breakfast?" Tsuna greeted back as he invited her after preparing food for her.

"I don't want to impose." Rias said respectfully as the others occupants were frozen as the normal speech the two were having even though what happened earlier.

"Don't worry, I would have guess you will eat breakfast here so I prepared a portion for you." Tsuna said because his hyper intuition told him that she was still here this morning, or was it his devil side responding to the presence of his master.

"Then, great! I look forward eating your food again." Rias told truly happy as she enjoyed his food yesterday. "I always wanted a little brother like you." She added.

"Stop it, you are making me blush. I also made lunch for you and everyone in the occult research club. But if you want a little brother I can call Onee-chan." Tsuna told her happy that people were enjoying his food. He truly understood why Mama enjoyed cooking food for everyone.

"Nothing will make me happier if you call me that." Rias answered positively to the new nickname.

"You know her, Tsu-kun?!" His mom asked him.

"Yeah, she is my club president and a dear friend of mine and Issei's." Tsuna said knowing his parent trusted him fully.

"Then why was she naked in his bed?" His dad asked him, trying to find a true answer for that that could be consider legal.

"Well, that's how friendship is nowadays." Rias said as she emitted a magic wave, Tsuna guessed.

Issei didn't think that line could ever work but against all odds, both parents answered:

"Okay, then it's fine."

Tsuna chuckled at Issei answer, "You should see your face, Oni-san."

Rias could see that even the innocent prince as a hidden S side like his queen except that Akeno doesn't hide it. Issei sometimes hated this side of his brother, nobody truly knew this side but he could see that this smile never did bring good news.

"We should go, if we don't, we are going to be late." Tsuna told the two others student.

"Yes, we should get going." Rias said as she prepared to leave with Tsuna.

"Wait for me!" Issei yelled after them as they walked towards the door.

"So, Oni-san, how are you?" Tsuna asked wondering about his injuries, but didn't really know if Rias told him everything.

"Don't worry, his injuries are fine. I healed them during the night." Rias answered for Issei.

"Good thing." Tsuna sighted in relief.

"What?! Tsuna knows about my injuries." Issei yelled in confusion. "So my dream was true about Tsuna!"

"Yes, all you think you dreamed was true." Rias said calmly.

They arrived at school, the boys and girls greeted hastily two of their idols, while being repulsed by the idea of one of the trio perverted tried to pervert one of more of their idols. It was almost alright to see him with the innocent prince but it wasn't okay to be with one of the Onee-sama of the academy. They fully glared at him with pure hatred.

Issei didn't really cared, he was in the cloud being with one of the Onee-sama. Even if he didn't understand all the way through what happened yesterday. He was still happy.

"I will send you a messenger to pick you up later." Rias said as she left Issei with Tsuna who also left for his class waving goodbye.

"See you later, Oni-san and Onee-san!" Tsuna said as he left, leaving the spectators with a lot of questions.

'I swear my brother still has a hidden evil side. But I wonder what Rias-sempai meant by sending a messenger.' Issei thought as he walked to his class for a normal day of school.

* * *

Nothing happened until the end of school, when he wondered who would be the messenger, until he heard fangirl's cries.

"Yuuto-sempai! Hi!" (* **I really don't know how to do fangirls' cries** *)

"It's Yuuto-sempai!"

Yuuto came towards Issei as every boy glared in jealousy at him.

"Hi, Issei-kun." Yuuto greeted him, Issei was kind of used to him, him being the friend of his Otouto.

"What do you want, Prince?" Issei said a little irritated.

"I came as a messenger from Rias-sempai." Yuuto told him, "So if you would follow me, I will lead you to her."

"Okay, I will follow you." He said smirking at the reaction of his friend and of the people of his class.

They arrived at the clubroom. Yuuto knocked and entered. Issei could hear water running as well as he could see a bath hidden behind drape. He also saw his otouto's best girlfriend, Koneko eating silently brownies, 'It should be from Tsuna, knowing how he likes making sweets for her' he thought.

"Here you go, Buchou." A voice like the Akeno-sempai said.

"Thank you, Akeno." Rias said, as Issei could see her figure and made a disturbing face for Yuuto and Koneko who commented his odious face.

"It's good that you finally arrived, Issei-kun." Rias said after finally getting close. "I didn't have time to take a shower since I was at your place Yesterday, Issei-kun."

'Okay, but it isn't normal to have a bath in your clubroom!' Issei thought a little irritated by what was happening.

"You must be Hyoudou Issei, I am Himejima Akeno. Please take care of me." Akeno greeted him showing her ample bosom.

Issei blushed at the sight, and quickly answered, "I should be the one to say that!"

"By the way, where is Tsuna?" Rias asked, as Issei finally remembered that Tsuna was part of this club.

"Tsuna should be arriving soon…" Koneko said deadly low which made them wonder what happened to Tsuna.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked her.

"Don't worry, he is just being confess by another girl. He received a letter this morning." Yuuto answered for her. Issei kind of envied him, even if he knew he was going to reject the confession.

Akeno smirked at the information, "So your boyfriend is being confessed, is it because other girls noticed his value? Or is he going to accept it? Is that why your anxious?"

An even greater deadly aura came out from her, "Please stop talking, Akeno-sempai…" She said really quietly.

"Should-" She was cut short as Tsuna finally arrived at the clubroom.

"Hi, mina!" He said as he greeted everyone. "Sorry I was late, I had to talk to someone, luckily the student council helped me."

"The student council, Hein?" Rias thought out loud.

"Yeah, why?" Tsuna asked wondering what she was thinking.

"It's nothing, never mind." Rias said, "Since everyone is here, let's explain why Issei is going to join our club."

"Issei, everyone in this room are devils, even you and your brother."

"What?!" Issei asked as he saw the face of his brother completely calmed.

"Yeah, Oni-san. We are all devils, and everything you thought were a dream is what truly happened." Tsuna told him.

"Let's me explain what truly happened and why did fallen angels targeted you…" Rias explained the world to him and Tsuna about the rivality between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils and of course the sacred gear. She finished her speech showing her wings as well as everyone's.

"So basically, Yuuma was fallen angels, who was going to kill me and erased every memory of her all because I have a dangerous weapon in me, a sacred gear." Issei summed the summary up.

"Yeah, basically." Rias told him.

"And I am just lowly servant." Issei said depressed.

"Yeah, but you can go up rank and have your servant that will do everything you ask them to do." Rias explained trying to motivate him.

"Awesome!" Issei exclaimed making different reaction from the occupants of the room: Tsuna, an ashamed look, Rias, a contented look, Akeno, an interested look, Yuuto, a don't-know-what-to-think look, Koneko, a disgusted look.

"By the way, you will have to call me, Buchou." Rias said showing her authority.

"Can I call you Onee-sama?" Issei said with his eyes full of stars while he added: "Your necktie is crooked, Onee-sama."

"I don't see why not, even if I prefer Buchou." Rias responded a little intrigued by the nickname. "So Welcome to the Occult Research Club." She said as everyone greeted him with a friendly smile. Tsuna decided that it was a good time to ask about their power.

"So, do you know how to use the powers you think we have?" Tsuna asked wondering since yesterday about how to use his power.

"You need to find a pose where you can draw the most power you can think of." Rias explained, "And try to concentrated on that your feelings."

Issei decided to hold his left hand with his right hand so he could try to concentrated as much power as possible, while Tsuna just concentrated on right hand, where he usually lighten his ring with all of his feelings.

Issei couldn't concentrate correctly because of the angle he had on Rias, to be more precise, under her skirt. He tried twice and didn't succeed even once. He didn't use his feelings correctly.

While Tsuna who was an experience fighter, was able to remember his family and his strongest will as he remembered how he protected them. In the back of his mind, he hoped he would develop feeling as strong towards them as he felt towards his old family.

His right hand began to glow because of a pure orange flame coming from his hand, which surprised almost everybody, except for Tsuna who smiled as he remembered his family, that flame was the one who protected his family and it still is protecting his family thought his son. His brother was surprised by the power his little brother was emitting, maybe he didn't any protection anymore.

The others devils weren't taking the flame really well, since it reminded of an unpleasant devil and its family. Well it didn't really bother the servants, they were more intrigued in his power.

His flame calmed down in the form of two rings, the form of Tsuna old weapon, the Vongola X ring. Tsuna smiled even more in reminiscence.

"Otouto-kun, are you crying?" Issei said as he saw tears coming down on the ring.

'I am crying?' Tsuna thought as he passed his hand on his eyes to see his hand wet, "Don't worry, I just remembered something."

"Okay…" Issei said worried about his brother.

Rias could see he didn't tell everything, but she knew she had to give time to her servants to open up about themselves, so that they can trust her better.

"Since Tsuna-kun, you have succeeded in making it appear, now you have to train with it, learn how to use it, while your brother tries to get a contract." Rias said telling her two new underlings what to do.

"Okay, is it alright if I train later, Akeno just told me that I have an another contract to do?" Tsuna asked wanting to help as much people as possible before training. He also thought that knowing the ring that he could only train by talking to Reddy and training a little alone until he can master his power.

"You can do that, but you will need to be prepare for exorcist or rogue devils who will try to kill you." Rias told him, as he prepared to go in the pentagram to be teleported in the place of his summoner.

"Issei-kun, let's me explain your job…" Rias told him explaining the same thing she did to Tsuna…

* * *

Tsuna was teleported to a weird place, he was in a place full of pictures of hot boys in cosplay or male character from the otaku world.

"I can't believe, it's really the Innocent Prince!" (* **cue to fangirl's cry** *) He saw a girl about his age, with brown hair and glasses, yelling in total joy. After calming himself from his stupor, he introduced himself:

"I am Hyoudou Tsuna, you have summoned me, so what is your wish?" He bowed.

The girl pulled two things out of her bag, a camera and a cosplay, and said: "I want to take picture of you in cosplay!" smiling.

'What did I get myself into?' Tsuna thought as he followed the wishes of his summoner.

* * *

After a few hours of torture, Tsuna was finally able to finish his work. He returned to the park to train and to talk to Reddy. He also wanted to know if he can summon Natsu (* **Can also be call Nuts which will be easier sometimes** *).

'Reddy, are you there?' Tsuna thought trying to contact him, but he didn't succeed in contacting.

He remembered the last thing he said to him, before he fainted, he first needed to master the power left in him. Let's see if he can call Natsu, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrated, "Natsu, can you come out?" He said nicely with his heart full of warm memories, knowing that he normally responded to his feelings.

"Gao!" He heard and felt a warm tongue on his hand.

He smiled and greeted him by scratching his belly, "Long time no see buddy!"

"Can you do a cambio forma?" He asked.

"Gao, Gao!" He responded which Tsuna translated as "I can but you don't have enough power to do that."

"Okay, buddy. I will just try to light up the ring and used it. Do you mind being my opponent?" He told him trying to plan, as he tried and succeeded in lighting his ring and fought against his old partner…

Little did he know his brother just had his first fight where he awakened his sacred gear and defeated a fallen angel.

* * *

After all his training he was summoned by his peerage, and was told that Issei just fought against a fallen angel. He quickly came to his brother side to see if he had any injury and was glad to find none.

"It's good that you are okay." He smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly, "Since you have awakened your power, you will need to train with me so we can become strong and protect ourselves."

"S-sure…" He said a little bit worried about his training's plan.

"You don't mind, do you, Onee-san?" Tsuna asked with puppy's eyes.

"Sure…" Rias said not truly knowing what his training was. The two of them left, leaving Tsuna's friend explained what type of training he does.

"He do a 10 mile run every day, with 100 push-ups, and 100 sit-ups, after school." Yuuto explained.

"Is that why you wanted that time off?" Rias asked Koneko, intrigued.

"…" Koneko said nothing as she turned her face towards the wall so that her friends won't see her blush.

"You even brought a towel last time, so do you do that every day and let him sleep on your shoulder?" Akeno asked wanting to learn more about the love life of her friend.

Koneko still didn't say anything, but Yuuto answered for her, "Yes, she does. It's the only time she had with him without being interrupt by fangirls."

Yuuto, at the end of his explanation, received a glare from Koneko but also a thankful look from Rias and Akeno…

* * *

The next morning, Issei was not awakened by his weird alarm clock but by his brother who brought him jogging with him at 5 freaking :30 am. After tiring the poor older brother, the two of them came to a stop and heard a yell:

"Aye! Why did I fell?" (* **A question still unanswered to this day** *)

Both brother saw a white panty and then as the person turned, they saw a blonde nun…

* * *

 **DUM DUM DUM!**

 **Hope you all like it, sorry again for the late update, I have been so busy…**

 **Sorry, that nothing much happen in this chapter.**

* * *

 **For the first poll, Tsuna's harem:**

 **-Orphis, 9 vote, she is in the lead**

 **-Koneko, 8 votes**

 **-Serafall, 6 votes**

 **-Gabriel, 6 votes**

 **-Rossweisse, 6 votes**

 **-Yasaka, 6 votes**

 **-Kuroka, 6 votes**

 **\- Kunou, 6 votes**

 **-Xenovia, 5 votes**

 **-Akeno, 5 votes**

 **\- Ravel, 5 votes**

 **-Rias, 4 votes**

 **\- Raynare, 4 votes**

 **\- Irina, 4 votes**

 **-Kalawarner: 3 vote**

 **-NI and Li: 3 vote**

 **-Valerie Tepes: 3 vote**

 **4 votes for Asia and Issei together. 1 vote for Issei with Rias and Akeno, I suppose**

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews:**

 **God E.N.D.: Thank you for your vote.**

 **Vhyung: Thank you for your vote.**

 **Han00: Thank you for your vote.**

 **Zero account: Sorry for the late update.**

 **Mr ninja: Thank you for your vote.**

 **Zero-vongola: Okay, vote register.**

 **Campion slayer: Okay, I am fixing it and thank you for your vote.**

 **Ceasa20: I thought so too about Koneko. I understand your English; I am not so good at English too.**

 **EnglishKitsune: Your vote being taken care.**

 **Vail Ryuketsu: I, as always, am taking in consideration your idea and voting.**

* * *

 **Please continue reviewing, following, favoring, and on top of all please continue reading.**

 **Bye, and until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tigrun: I AM STILL IN DYING WILL AND WILL FINSIH THIS CHAPTER QUICKLY!**

 **Tsuna: You don't need to overdo it.**

 **Reborn: You are right, so help him with your dying will. *gunshot***

 **Tsuna: REEBORN! I WILL HELP YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!**

 **Tigrun: GREAT! SOME HELP! LET'S DO IT TO THE EXTREME**

 **Tsuna: YEAH TO THE EXTREME!**

 **Ryohei: EXTREME! HERE I AM!**

 **Reborn: What are you doing here, Ryohei?**

 **Ryohei: I was called by their EXTREME spirit, so I will do the disclaimer TO THE EXTREME**

 **Reborn: Okay, then you can do it.**

 **Ryohei: EXTREME DISCLAIMER, Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and High School DxD TO THE EXTREME, he only owns HIS STORY!**

 **Reborn: This scene makes me enjoy my coffee even more. Then let's proceed to the chapter, also you can vote for Tsuna's harem on his profile so it would be easier for him to count, especially since the poll for To Love Tsu is almost over, and he would put once a week Tigrun thinks. You will have the right for multiple answers.**

* * *

 **High School DxV chapter 5**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _The next morning, Issei was not awakened by his weird alarm clock but by his brother who brought him jogging with him at 5 freaking :30 am. After tiring the poor older brother, the two of them came to a stop and heard a yell:_

" _Aye! Why did I fell?" (*A question still unanswered to this day*)_

 _Both brother saw a white panty and then as the person turned, they saw a blonde nun…_

* * *

 _(None's POV, no one's not even God)_

Tsuna turned his head to avoid the scene, while his brother stayed still to enjoy the show. After staring at her for about a few seconds, he was snapped out of his mind as he and his brother went to see if she was alright.

Issei lend her hand, as she accepted the hand, the wind blew and took off her nun's veil. Issei immediately recognized her beauty, he blushed a little bit at it as he thought 'A beautiful blonde nun, the blond perfection!'

Tsuna was standing a little away from them, knowing he didn't want to interfere into maybe his brother's first relationship with a girl if you forget their childhood friend Irina but he was sure Issei didn't know it was a girl. His intuition told him that that girl was precious to their world and will become precious to his brother. He could see that without his intuition, for once his brother was behaving like a pervert.

"Heu…" The girl said, not knowing what to say. Issei quickly saw that he was still holding her hand, let go of her hand and blushed a little more.

He then went to catch the veil and to give back to her. She thanked him with a smile of angel, which when that Issei notice she wasn't just a perfection in body but also in mind with that smile.

"Thank you for your help." The nun thanked him.

"You are welcome." Issei responded while thinking 'I need to begin a conversation.'

"Beautiful weather, isn't it?" He finally said while thinking, 'What am I saying such things? I sound just like a grandma.'

"Heu…" The girl said which snapped out Issei out of his thoughts, "I think I am a little lost."

* * *

After a while of explaining, introducing and putting every clothes back into Asia Argento including some white panties and white bras, they decided to lead her to the church before going to school.

Tsuna was walking a few feet behind them to make sure he wasn't interfering with his brother's first romance but was here if his brother crosses the line especially since they were heading towards a church which was their natural predators. He was enjoying his brother interaction with this girl.

His thought was interrupted as well as his brother's conversation with Asia as they heard a boy crying. The three of them approached the crying boy, who had a knee bleeding because of his previous fall. Tsuna quickly inspected his wound and got his first-aid-kit to make it didn't infect and bleed anymore.

But he was quickly interrupted by Asia who told him to let her deal with his injury. She put her hand next to his injury. Two green rings suddenly appeared on her two hands each on the index finger, and glowed. The two brothers noticed that the light emitted by the rings quickly heal the little injury until there wasn't any trace of it.

Tsuna quickly thought of sacred gear while Issei was still confused and marvel by what happened. That girl had just healed an injury like it was nothing. The kid thanked the girl for healing him with a big smile as he declared he couldn't feel any pain.

The mother of the kid quickly came up to them and put her kid away from them as she glared at Asia for no reason at all except she seemed to not trust her. Tsuna didn't understand why she was doing that, while Issei was getting angry at the 'crampy old bitch' as he put it.

Asia seemed not surprised as she declared she was used to those hateful eyes, but the two of them could see sadness in her eyes as she didn't want to be rejected by someone. She was quickly snapped of her lonely state by the screaming of the young boy thanking her for her help and declared he would be happy to see her again.

Asia felt relieved to see such a face again it reminded her of the time she was treated as a saint when she was still part of the church. She loved the face of the people she helped, she didn't care who it was, she loved healing people and seeing their relieved face, maybe that's why she healed the devil without thinking.

Issei and Tsuna were happy to see such face for a simple act, she was really a saint and they understood why she belonged to the angel side of the war even if Issei didn't think of the link right away.

* * *

After a while, they continued their walk towards the church. They finally saw the church on the hill. The brothers sensing the holy aura coming from that church, didn't want to approach it.

Asia seemed to be sad at their departure, well more Issei's departure Tsuna thought. Tsuna left them early so they could exchange their greetings. He kind of loved watching the love life of others, especially those close to him like his guardians. He had sometimes to interfere for the good of their love, Kyoko helped and encouraged him to help. It was an activity they loved to do, messing with everyone's love life.

And he is going to enjoy doing it for his big brother…

* * *

When they arrived at school, Issei asked about the feelings he got from the church to Rias while Tsuna went to class, she warned to never ever approach that church again if he wanted to live.

He then thought that he wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise to Asia which made him sad just thinking of not seeing that girl ever again. He was stuck in his thoughts all day until club time came and met Akeno there with Tsuna.

Akeno tried to comfort as well as Tsuna who just learn the tragic news that Asia and Issei will certainly never meet again. His hyper intuition told him that their destinies are intertwined and they will meet each other really soon. Akeno was just telling him that Issei meant a lot to her as well as her others servants and she didn't want to see them get hurt.

Rias finally entered the clubroom and was surprised to meet Akeno there.

"What are you doing here so late?" Rias asked to Akeno. Akeno suddenly got into a serious mode

"We received a letter from Taiko." Akeno said seriously which surprised the two brothers who never saw her serious.

"Taiko?" Rias asked also getting serious.

"Yes, there is apparently a stray devil in the city…"

* * *

That led the all team to a huge house in the city. There were teleported there by a pentagram. To explain why they had to do this, Yuuto said:

"There is a clan who betrayed their masters and live freely. There are the stray devils."

Akeno continued saying, "We just learn that there is a stray devil that is lurking his prey here to eat them."

"To e-eat them?" Issei shuddered as he heard that.

"And it is our role to pass judgement on him, tonight." Akeno finished paying no mind to what Issei said.

"Without their master, they can use their demonic power without any limits." Yuuto finished. They entered the house which looked a lot like an abandoned house, especially with the door closing quickly behind them.

"Issei, Tsuna?" Rias asked them as they walked inside the house.

"Yes? /Yeah!" Tsuna and Issei responded, while Tsuna was busy trying to understand what he was feeling, he could feel a power leaking from everywhere, a bad power, a power of insanity. He also felt something strangely familiar. Issei just was kind of spooked by what was happening.

"Do you know chess?" Rias asked them still not looking at them.

"Yes." Tsuna quickly said as he used to play a lot of chess with Byakuran and the others leaders of the famiglia to stay focused and always figured out a plan, well that's how reborn put it.

"Chess? The board game?" Issei asked unsure.

"Since I am master, I am the king." Rias said with confidence, "There is also the queen, the rook, the knight, the bishop and finally but not least the pawn. A demon can give different special power to each different piece."

"Special power?" Issei asked as Tsuna thought the same thing.

"We call this technics "evil piece"." Rias continued

"Why is that?" Issei asked not completely understanding thee name, while Tsuna thought he did.

"Anyway, tonight you two need to observe how devils fight." Rias said seriously finishing the conversation.

"O-Okay." Tsuna and Issei said unsure.

"Here he comes." Koneko quickly said as she said her first sentence this evening.

"I smell something a horrible smell." A woman voice said but filled with insanity. "But also so delicious. Are you sweet?" She continued saying as her voice came closer and closer to them.

"Or are you sour?" Then they finally saw her, well Issei saw her boobs first, maybe as well as Tsuna since he wasn't used to seeing naked woman, which made him turned and blushed. He could see in the corner of his eyes Koneko glaring a little at him.

The monster had the top body of a human girl completely naked while the other part suited a demon nicely.

"Rhode akuma, Vice." Rias said, "you have abandoned you master and let your power unleashed. You are going to be judge for your sins. In the name of Gremory," Rias then took a pose, "I am going annihilate you."

"Oh, what a little insolent girl you are." The monster said, "Do I need to spill on you blood as red as your hair?" She said as she (* **Pervert! I need to calm down, why is this story this ecchi, is the light novel really written this way?!** *) groped her own breasts and continue to massage them.

"This is really the reply of the weak." Rias said sure of herself.

"This is stray devil?" Issei said seriously as his face quickly turned into what Tsuna like to call his hentai face, "She is just like a shameless exhibitionist."

Tsuna tried to not face palmed at his brother, even if he couldn't really say anything against it, except for the weird feet and for the magic circle on her tits (* **I can't believe I am writing such shameless thing, I am going to get kick by Yui.** *)

Tsuna quickly dodged the attack while Rias saved Issei and quickly called for Yuuto as Issei admitted that she was a real monster and Tsuna told him not let his guard down.

"Yuuto."

Yuuto leaped into action as he seemed to disappear to Issei but not Tsuna who could follow his movements thanks to Reborn's torture.

"He disappear?" Issei asked

"He is too fast for you two to see him." Rias said to Tsuna and Issei as she still had eyes on the monster.

"No, I can still see him." Tsuna said which made everyone looked at him as he scratched the back of his head. "That may just be due to luck." He said trying to get the pressure of, which succeeded for Issei, Rias and Akeno but not for Koneko who knew he was hiding something.

"Anyways, Yuuto's post is the knight. His specialty, speed." She said as Issei could see Yuuto reappear in front of his eyes and the monster, "His weapon, swords." She continued as Yuuto cut two of her arms.

Koneko then proceeded to walk towards the monster.

"Koneko, watch out." Issei yelled as Tsuna knew that something was up.

"Die!" Vice said as she went to eat Koneko with her bottom mouth. ( ***Too many weird things! Too many, I tell you!** *)

Koneko let herself be eaten, but as Tsuna prepared to act, Rias said:

"Don't worry."

Then they heard and could see the lower mouth being open by Koneko who had some part of clothes destroyed by the monster's saliva.

"Koneko is a rook. Her specialty is simple; she can defend from any type of attack. As you can see, she doesn't even flinched. So you don't to worry about her, Tsuna-kun." Rias said smirking at the end at Tsuna, who was already blushing due to the state of Koneko, he could her beige panty and bra for goodness' sake, but blushed harder after she mentioned as Akeno enjoyed digging deeper in his embarrassment.

Koneko said silently but deadly, "Move." As she gave a deadly punch which broke the teeth in the lower mouth and also propelled the monster against a pillar and then the wall leaving a crater there.

"Akeno." Rias said indicating that it was her turn. Akeno walked slowly towards the monster and said smiling:

"Oh la, Oh la. What should I do?"

But suddenly the two hands, who were cut by Yuuto and projected behind them, moved and attack the expose back of Rias. Tsuna and Issei quickly realize that, Issei used his left hand and quickly transformed to his dragon arm so he could hit it and protect his Buchou.

While Tsuna quickly summoned his rings and then Nuts to use his cry of petrification, to turned the arm into stone, which easily fell on the ground and stay there. Nuts then quickly jumped on Koneko's head sat down on her comfy head. Tsuna used this opportunity give her his jacket so she could hide her assets that was making him blushed each time he looked at her.

Rias was surprised that her two new pieces just save that easily and thanked both of them but was also confused at Tsuna's power and his new pet that came out of his gear. They will need to ask him question later.

Rias quickly calmed down, and ordered Akeno to finish the battle quickly.

"Those who try to lift a hand on our Buchou… will be punished!" Akeno said with a crazy smile which made Tsuna shivered knowing that this smile never brought good news especially for the ones facing it. Mukuro, Reborn, Byakuran, and even sometimes Chrome and Yamamoto had those smile and the prey of those smiles ended up wishing a quick death.

Akeno then produced lighting from her hands, as Rias continued to explained the role of her peerage,

"She is my queen. She is my invincible vice-president. Her power can't be compare to the powers of the other pieces."

"Ah la, ah la, you are still alive. Then what do you think of this?" Akeno said as she used a lighting attack on her.

"Magical power is her specialty." Rias said as they could all see the monster being tortured by lighting over and over again.

"Ah la, ah la. You are still alive." Akeno said licking her lips making Tsuna shivered and hoped to not be at the receiving end of that look.

"She is extremely… sadistic." Rias said as Akeno continued to torture the poor beast.

Tsuna quickly thought, 'I knew it, but isn't it bad side that I am kind of enjoying it? I spend too much time with Reborn in my previous life." He finished thinking denying that he could like such a show.

"I wonder how long can you hold on?" Akeno said as she continued laughing.

"She is laughing." Issei said not knowing what to say else.

"Akeno, that's enough." Rias said to finish the torture happening before their eyes.

"It's already finished? Too bad." Akeno said cutely and blushing as if she completely ignored what just happened before their eyes.

Rias then walked towards the monster, with a face that was hard to believe that a few minutes ago used to be the one of a beautiful girl.

"Any last words?" Rias asked politely.

"Asshole…" The monster said.

"Is that all? Then it's time to finish." Rias said as she created a magic circle in front of her.

"Checkmate." Rias as a sort of black reddish lighting came from her magic circle and annihilated the beast into nothing.

When the monster finally disappeared, Rias said "It's over, so let's go home."

"Yes, Buchou." They all answered.

"So, Buchou?" Issei asked his president.

"Yes?" ria responded knowing what he was going to ask.

"What piece are we, Tsuna and me?" Issei asked wondering about their places in her peerage.

"Tsuna, you are rook, just like Koneko." Rias said smiling a little too much, maybe because of the irony of having Tsuna with the girl who is consider to be his almost girlfriend.

"Aren't you happy, Koneko, to have your boyfriend as your comrade of the rook. You two will share your post forever and ever. Even his partner likes you." Akeno said lowly in Koneko's ears, making her blush and also making Tsuna blushed, because Natsu was on her head and telling Tsuna in a telepathic link what was being said.

"And you, Issei, are a pawn." Rias said simply.

"You mean…" Issei said a little confused.

"You are foot soldier." Rias said leaving Issei dumbfound and his thoughts. Tsuna could literally see his brother's goal being ever farther away from him.

Tsuna noticed that the familiar smell was still here, he interrupted Rias, and told them: "Do you guys mind if I stay here a little longer, alone?"

Nuts quickly jumped from Koneko's head to Tsuna's head.

Koneko wanted to say something as she could also smell something but Rias beat her to it, "Sure, but you will have to explain about the specialty of your gear tomorrow."

"Sure, I just need to figure a little bit more about it to explain it to you." Tsuna said as he saw them left some reluctantly to leave him alone.

"Alone, so you can come down here." Tsuna said deadly serious.

"Here I come, Tsunayoshi-kun." Someone said as he came down from behind a pillar landing gracefully due to his wings…

* * *

 **DUM DUM DUM**

 **And it ends for now.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **Sorry nothing much happen in this chapter.**

* * *

 **For the first poll, Tsuna's harem which now on my chapter at the place of To love Tsu polls:**

 **-Koneko, 11 votes, she is now in the lead**

 **-Ophis, 10 votes**

 **-Serafall, 8 votes**

 **-Gabriel, 9 votes**

 **-Rossweisse, 7 votes**

 **-Yasaka, 7 votes**

 **-Kuroka, 7 votes**

 **\- Kunou, 7 votes**

 **-Xenovia, 7 votes**

 **-Akeno, 6 votes**

 **\- Ravel, 6 votes**

 **-Rias, 6 votes**

 **\- Raynare, 5 votes**

 **\- Irina, 5 votes**

 **-Kalawarner: 4 votes**

 **-NI and Li: 4 votes**

 **-Valerie Tepes: 4 votes**

 **5 votes for Asia and Issei together. 2 vote for Issei with Rias and Akeno, 1 vote for IsseixIrinaxXenovia**

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews:**

 **-Ftxfusion24: Thanks for the vote and the comments.**

 **-Indominus: I have not all the paring figure it out yet, so anything can be possible, I will need to think about it. I don't want to lose some fans but since there are a lot of opposition, I will eventually lose some of my fans.**

 **-Guest: Done it.**

 **-Guest: sorry about that.**

 **-Josephantom: Sorry that you feel that way, but I see it that way, as human, Rias didn't really care for Issei, she only cared about his power, but when he became devil, she truly cared about him.**

 **-Miyucchi sang Cappuccino: Love your name, and thank you for your name.**

 **-UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: Riser doesn't stand a chance against Tsuna and Issei who went through a Tsuna style training.**

 **-RedBurningDragon: Thanks, and yep.**

 **-God E.N.D.: Thank you, you are making blush. And I am a man. I will try to get to Riser as soon as possible and will try to make it as interesting as possible.**

* * *

 **Please continue reviewing, following, favoring, and on top of all please continue reading.**

 **Bye, and until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tigrun: Hey, everyone. Sorry for the late update, I have been busy and trying to find a way to improve my story and my next chapter. Please continue voting on my profile for the poll which results are at the end of the chapter for now.**

 **Tsuna: Yeah, yeah, long time no see everyone.**

 **Rias: Sorry for the wait, my peerage apologize for the inconvenience on the author behalf.**

 **Tsuna: Onee-sama, what are doing here?**

 **Rias: Tigrun asked me to do the disclaimer.**

 **Tsuna: Ok, as long as you keep your clothes, it should be alright.**

 **Rias: I am not an exhibitionist, Tsuna-kun.**

 **Tsuna: Sure, sure.**

 **Tigrun: Yeah, you are right. Can you do the disclaimer now?**

 **Rias: Fine, Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or High School DxD, he only owns his story**

 **Tigrun: Let's get on this chapter and hope you will all enjoy it. I am trying to not put Tsuna as in the only important male character in this chapter.**

* * *

 **High School DxV chapter 6**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Tsuna noticed that the familiar smell was still here, he interrupted Rias, and told them: "Do you guys mind if I stay here a little longer, alone?"**_

 _ **Nuts quickly jumped from Koneko's head to Tsuna's head.**_

 _ **Koneko wanted to say something as she could also smell something but Rias beat her to it, "Sure, but you will have to explain about the specialty of your gear tomorrow."**_

" _ **Sure, I just need to figure a little bit more about it to explain it to you." Tsuna said as he saw them left some reluctantly to leave him alone.**_

" _ **Alone, so you can come down here." Tsuna said deadly serious.**_

" _ **Here I come, Tsunayoshi-kun." Someone said as he came down from behind a pillar landing gracefully due to his wings…**_

* * *

 _(None's POV, no one's not even God)_

"To have my own slave, I need to reinforce my own demonic power." Issei said as he rode a bike to a summon made for Koneko.

"Unlike the more powerful devils, the newbies like me need to learn and progress before acting." He continued to think, depressed of his level in the devil society and how far he is from getting his own harem.

He also thought about the things that his little brother seemed to be hiding from them, even if the others didn't really suspect anything, he knew his Otouto better than anyone. He was hiding something and he knew it had something to do with the things he was being hiding since he was able to speak. Maybe it had to do with his sacred gear. He Trusted his brother, Tsuna would telling him the truth when the time comes. For now, he had the right to hide something until he completely trusted his new friends.

He arrived at the place where he was summoned. He rang the bell after not getting any response, he touched the door, and it opened itself easily. He thought that it was weird that the door opened itself.

"I am a messenger from the Gremory Clan, the person who summoned me-" He said loudly so that the person would hear him but as he stepped into the apartment, he had a dark feeling, a feeling he never felt before, and could sense that it wasn't something good. However, he decided to ignore it and continued.

"Is he here?" He finished his sentence, as he saw a light coming from under a door a few feet from the door. He thought back at Rias, who send him to that mission, telling that he should betray her expectation. She seemed to be a little out there as well as Koneko as they didn't have any news from her fellow rook, who seemed to still be at the stray devil house.

'I can't go back empty handed or I won't be able to face them.' He thought as he decided to walk towards the door…

"I am coming in." He said as he closed the door behind him and went into the room. The first thing he saw as he entered the room was the ambiance created by a few candles, who seemed to be fitting the situation when you summoned a devil.

As he walked, he slipped on something. He put his hand on his shoe to what he slipped on, he guessed that the client spilled something on the floor. But as he put his hand on his shoe, he saw his hand drenched in his blood. He was put into a horrified state of mind as he looked down of the floor where the blood was spilled and followed the river of blood which seemed to be getting bigger and bigger as it seemed to get closer to its origins.

He saw the savaged body with his organs outside of body. He was put into a more horrified state of mind as he had never seen a death body especially this savagely destroy and torture to the death.

"What the fuck is this?!" He said as he put his hand in front of his mouth as if he tried not to vomit from the very sight.

"The sinners need to be punish…" A voice said coming from Issei's left. Issei quickly saw a man sitting on the couch next to the three candles which were produced the only light of the room. But thanks to his devil's powers, he had no problem seen clearly.

"Well, it's almost what the bible said." He saw a man with white hair, he still couldn't see his face as he seemed to be watching the candles. But he finished his sentence, Issei understood quickly that the man was crazy as he turned his head, and let his tongue out in a disturbing manner. Issei also saw that he had red eyes.

"Ho, ho, ho…" The man said as he got up, "Isn't this a little akuma?", he quickly bowed and introduced himself, "My name is Freed Cerose." And then did a weird dance still unexplained to this day. "I am a priest, who does exorcism for the good of the human kind!"

"You are priest?!" Issei asked surprised by his identity and what he seemed to have done.

"well, I am not a worthless devil like you." Freed answered his question.

"And you are the one who did this?!" Issei asked/yelled as he showed the victim with his finger.

"He was a sinner with the proof of affiliating with akumas. It was the end for him, the end! So that's why he needed to be killed. Killing filthy devils in the worst way possible…" He continued with crazy screaming from his eyes as he pulled out a gun and piece of metal which seemed to change into a light saber. (* **Awesome, isn't it?** *)

"Is my job!" He finished.

"A light sword!" Issei yelled as his instinct instantly recognized because it was his natural enemy.

"Yes, and it's going to pierce you into your heart." Freed as he leaped forward to kill him with his sword.

Issei jumped to his left to avoid the blow but as his back was turned in front of Freed, the last one used that opportunity to fire his gun into Issei's left leg. Issei quickly fell and groaned in pained as he held his leg which was hurting like hell.

"What is taste does my exorcist gun, Futsumata?" Freed asked sadicly.

"Bastard!" Issei said as he got up and summoned his sacred gear.

"This really gets me into the mood of exorcising." Freed told him. Freed easily dodged him as Issei tried to punch him and slashed his back with his sword. "Is that all you have? I really hate this way of thinking." He rose his sword and he prepared to give him the coup de grâce. (* **Like we say in my language which is French for the ones who doesn't know** *)

"Hai!" Both of them stopped to look at the owner of that scream. Issei quickly recognized the voice and the figure which froze him as he didn't want her seeing him into this position as a filthy devil being her complete opposite.

"Oh, isn't it the little Asia-chan?" Freed said with a pervert voice. "You passed through the barrier?"

"It's…" Asia said as she looked in horror at the dead body massacre in front of her.

"I see, I see, you are just a newbie." Freed as he walked towards her frightened figure. "It's our job, we kill human who have made a pact with the devils."

"But that's…" Asia said as she turned towards Freed but stopped her sentence as she saw Issei. "Issei-san?"

"Asia…" Issei said as he tried to get up, but had a hard time doing so because of his pierce leg.

"You know each other's?" Freed asked pleasantly surprised

"What are you doing here?" Asia asked even more frightened.

Issei turned his head in shame away from her look, "Sorry, I am a devil." He said silently but was still heard by Asia.

"Akuma?" Asia asked confused and shaken even more shaken then by the dead body which is saying something, "Issei, you are an akuma?"

"I didn't lie to you!" Issei insisted as he looked back directly at her. "That's why I decided to never see you again. And now…"

"Sorry, Asia-chan, but a devil and a human can't live together." Freed told her and leaned into her ears and told her with a perverted voice, "Especially since we cannot live without the permission of the fallen angel."

'A fallen angel?' Issei thought as he still heard what Freed was telling Asia.

"Well, let's finish the job, right?" Freed asked as he put his sword next to Issei's throat. "Are you ready? Okay? Then let's do it!" Freed said as he brought back the sword next to him and prepare to cut his throat. But it was interrupted by Asia putting herself between the two of them. "Are you serious?"

"Father, I beg of you to forgive him!" Asia said with tears threatening to fall down. "Let him go, please!"

"You… Do you know what you are trying to do?" Freed asked a little irritated by what she was doing.

"Even if he is a devil… Issei-san is a good person!" Asia said maintaining her position. "I don't think God would approve your actions.

"Stop your nonsense!" Freed yelled as he leaped forwards and swung the sword towards her which resulted in her clothes being cut of leaving her not even in her underwear.

"Kya!" Asia yelled as she hid her breasts.

"Asia!" Issei yelled as he tried to get up and failed to do.

"Little slut!" Freed yelled as he pointed at her his sword. "Do you have a rotten brain or what?"

"I have to try not to hurt you for the fallen angel, but because of this, I think you need to be punished." He said as he put her hands up and blocked them with his sword.

"Asia!" Issei yelled as he succeeded in taking a step forward and then fell.

Freed groped her and then brought up his gun up her skirt, "What if this little virgin nun is caught by a priest?" His gun played a little with her white panty. "Is it just me or is it hot in here?"

"NOOO!" Asia screamed at the fear of being raped.

"Stop!" Issei said as Freed looked at him and saw that he was standing up despite his wound.

"Wait for you turn please, mister!" Freed said with a unhidden joy at what was happening.

"Let Asia... Let her go!" Issei yelled with eyes full of determination.

Freed accepted his demand as he took back his sword, and turn to him: "Do you want to fight? You are going to die while suffering, you know that?"

"Father, stop this!" Asia pleaded Freed to stop as she was still lying on the floor.

'I got no chance of winning. I am surely going to die here. But I cannot run away from a girl who protected me.' He put his hand on his wound on his leg, as he forced himself to use this leg making himself bleed even more. He suddenly leaped in action as he was going to punch Freed and succeeded and got an itaï from the exorcist.

Freed jumped on him in vengeance with his sword to fully kill him this time.

"Kya!" Asia screamed and avoided her eyes from the scene that was going to happen.

Then suddenly a magic circle appeared just in front of Issei and Kiba jumped from it

"Hyoudou-kun, we have come to save you."

"Oh la, oh la, we have a problem." Akeno said as she walked out of the magic circle.

Koneko soon followed with Natsu on her head: "An exorcist. Tsuna's intuition was right."

"You truly trusted your boyfriend, don't you?" Akeno teased her, but Koneko decided to ignore it.

"Minna…" Issei said as he relaxed himself seeing that his allies had arrived.

"Here comes the entire devils' organization!"

"Sorry, but he is one of our own." Yuuto told Freed.

"Oh, I like that. So are you on top and him under you?" Freed asked a very good question. (* **If you want an answer, please try to find a yaoi version of this story, and tell me.** *)

"I never heard a priest speak this filthy way." Yuuto said as calmly as a knight would be assuming his perfect role.

"You are awesome filthy devils. You will die the same as scum!" Freed yelled at him.

"The only scum is see here is you." A familiar voice for Asia and Issei coming from the magic circle. Tsuna came out of it deadly calm and after a few second of examining the room, walked towards Asia figure to give her his coat so she would stay this nude.

"A new one, and he came to the help of the nun who need to be punished." Freed said as he examined the newcomer, but he kind of felt uneasy about the deadly humor he was emitting, it was like he was hiding his bloodlust.

"Nice to meet you too, Scum." Tsuna greeted back at him with a gentle smile which was clearly hiding a killing intent.

"Oh, he wants to fight me too, I am so wanted! Stay calm, and let me kill you" Freed said holding himself.

"Even devils choose their opponent." Akeno said seductively.

"What a passionate look! Is it love or just a deadly glare?" Freed said as he held himself once again which was really creeping. "I love receiving and giving… deadly glares!"

"Then I am going to make those glares disappear." Freed's thoughts was interrupted by a female voice and then by an attack.

"My gentle cute servant, it seemed you had some fun on your own with him." Rias said as she fully appeared from the magic circle.

"Buchou!" Issei exclaimed.

"Another devil? Yeah, yeah, I had a lot of fun with him, why?" Freed said looking at the new crimson hair devil.

"Are you alright, Issei?" Rias and Tsuna asked as they inspected his wounds. Tsuna had finished inspecting Asia to make sure she had no wound and then finally gave her his jacket to make sure she was finally okay.

"I am sorry, Buchou. I didn't listen to you about exorcist." Issei said as he looked down not wanting to disappoint his president.

Rias put her right hand on his cheek. Issei looked back at Rias, "You are really hurt… Gomenasaï. I didn't know that an exorcist was lurking around here." She looked at him with sad eyes.

"She is right, it's not your fault, Oni-san. You couldn't have known about him and the same thing for you Onee-chan." Tsuna told the both of them. "Right now the only one at fault is the exorcist for doing killing a human, hurting you and trying to rape Asia."

"No, I was in the wrong, Tsuna-kun. There was a barrier that I didn't even notice." Rias told Tsuna while still looking in Issei's eyes.

Asia was looking at their interaction with sad eyes wondering who was truly in the wrong here.

"You understand, you slut?" Freed said as he kicked Asia. "Maintaining the barrier is your job." He said as he continued keeping her.

"Asia!" Issei yelled as Rias was still cupping his cheek and looked at the scene a little distraught but Tsuna knew she was hiding a lot of anger. Even if she didn't show it, Rias could easily get angry, she just always thought about the consequence

"I will not forgive those who touch my slaves, especially from scum like you." Rias said as she got up and walked towards him while you could still hear Freed kicking Asia. "A garbage who torture his companions, my wrath against you is endless." Rias began emitting a red aura.

"Isn't that a little bit too much of power?" Freed said as he backed up from Asia, "Is she really dangerous?"

"Can I take care of him, Onee-chan?" Tsuna asked as Tsuna was beginning to show a dangerous aura that was making Freed even more uncomfortable. Koneko took a couch and prepare to threw at Freed, Yuuto was standing ready to strike him.

Koneko then sensed that something was coming, "A fallen angel is coming."

"Ahahahahaha!" Freed laughed, "Well, since things are taking a turn, you are all going to be punish by the fallen angel!"

"Buchou?" Akeno turned to Rias.

"The recovery of Issei is our priority." Rias told them. Tsuna quickly tightened his punches in anger but he knew better than to argue with their leader, Koneko still felt his anger as well as Yuuto "Akeno, prepare the jump." (* **Into the beyond** *)

Akeno quickly prepare the jump, "Koneko and Tsuna, take care of Issei."

"Hi." Tsuna and Koneko said as Koneko threw the couch at Freed.

"Dirty devils! You must not escape!" Freed said as he looked at Asia but couldn't dodge the couch and was hurt in the bag.

Everyone was in the magic circle prepare to go as Tsuna tightened his fist even more that could even make him bleed as he looked Issei and Asia who were looking at each other worried about the other being hurt. He hurt him so much that he couldn't even help his brother from saving his future girlfriend and even more since it was the first girl that Issei friended. He didn't count Irina since Issei didn't even know that she was a girl.

"Buchou, bring her with us!" Issei begged Rias to bring Asia with them.

"it's impossible. Only ones of my peerage can use this magic circle." Rias said not looking at Issei as if she didn't want to look at his distress look.

"But… Asia!" Issei screamed at Asia as he tried to reach her with his hand. "Let me go!" Issei said as he tried to get out of Koneko and Tsuna. "I need to save Asia! Let me go! Asia!"

"Issei-san…" She said so silently it was like a whisper. "Another day… Another day, we will meet again."

"Asia!" Issei said as the light of the magic circle blinded him.

* * *

We arrived at the scene where Issei and Rias are naked, which was producing skin ship and a blushing Issei who thought that this must have happen the last time he died. Rias was right now healing his wounds. As soon as he finished healing, well by magic, he put some clothes and went to have his injuries bandaged done by Akeno, while Rias was going to take a shower.

"The healing will take some time; the holy power of stray exorcists is powerful enough." Rias said as she washed herself.

"there aren't devils who can be stray?" Issei asked while still being bandages by Akeno.

"There is a lot of Church's followers who lose their way." Yuuto explained as if he knew a lot about those priests, Tsuna noted whose thoughts were quickly interrupted by the movement in his lap. (* **I took this adorable moment from X Marks What? From NonaryNathan999, frankly you should read his story, it's way better than mine** *)

He looked down and saw Koneko who decided to sit in his lap to make sure he would escape her questions as soon as the discussion about the exorcist is finished. She moved to make herself comfortable, well it wasn't really the problem, she needed to make herself a little more uncomfortable or she would fell asleep under the warm of Tsuna.

Akeno smirked at the two interaction, well everyone was also smirking but in a less obvious way. It helped lessen the tension and burden on everyone's shoulder which was good thing. Koneko ignored completely Akeno even if she knew she would get tease later. She wanted answer to Tsuna's weird behavior and she would get it.

"Are you saying that Asia is a stray exorcist?" Issei asked with a serious look at Kiba.

Yuuto nodded his head to Issei, Rias came out of the shower wearing only a towel which immediately made Tsuna turn his head while blushing which earned him an elbow blow in his gut due earn him a groan in pain because Koneko didn't really hold back for her fellow rook.

"A devil and a human exorcist cannot live together." Rias said looking at Issei with a serious look. Issei's reaction was weird as he didn't blush or even have his perverted face at the scene in front of him, it really showed how much he cared about Asia, Tsuna thought.

Issei put a shirt on and left to go home and rest without saying a word. The only thing he was thinking was: 'I am weak, so weak that I can't even save one helpless girl.'

As everyone felt the depressed, and Tsuna used that opportunity to get away and to follow his brother home. Koneko fell down on the floor as he kind of sprinted away. She groaned irritated that he was avoiding her to hide his power but she wasn't going to let it go.

"Your boyfriend just dumped you. Maybe he need a woman who can respond to any of his deep desire." Akeno said teasing the rook as she showed her attributes.

Koneko ignored her as she bowed in front of her leader, added to Yuuto "Call you later." as tomorrow was Saturday and left following Tsuna discretely.

* * *

Tsuna awoke himself the next morning, he needed to help his brother get better and what better way than to train him into a stronger devil. He began to stand up with his eyes full of motivation.

But as he began to stand up, he felt that something on him felt to his left side and heard a groan which sounded a little like a cat who was just awoken. As he looked under his cover, he founded Koneko wearing absolutely nothing. Tsuna could clearly see everything about her body, especially her white beautiful skin.

"Kon-nee-kko-chan!" He yelled blushing wildly not understanding in what situation he was. This never happened in his past life, the only woman he ever saw naked was his only love in his past life, Kyoko Sawada. "W-what are you doing here? N-naked especially!"

Koneko stretched like a cat, he was maybe thinking that because of the tail and of the ears. 'What?! Tail and ears?!'

"Don't move so suddenly when I am sleeping comfy on you." Koneko said silently.

"Why do you have tail and ears?!" Tsuna added not understanding what was happening in front of him.

"You didn't leave me any other choice, as you wouldn't tell me all the secrets that you have been holding while I prepare to tell you everything about me and show you everything. Yuuto and I have been worried about you since you became a devil." Koneko said with a lot more emotion as her eyes were changed into yellow feline eyes. She finished looking at him with sad eyes, which Tsuna had never seen in his life making him feel even more guilty, "Do you not trust us or even just me?"

Tsuna couldn't stand her emotion fill eyes, he knew he had to tell her at least something: "Sorry to make you guys worried. I am just trying to understand the power that was given to me and I am trying to make sure my brother is happy. I just don't know what to do…"

Koneko didn't answer, and Tsuna didn't say anything until they heard Issei coming downstairs and running saying that he needed to become stronger.

"Well, I guess he doesn't need my help. So to prove that I trust you, please spend the day with me so I can tell you what you want to know. In exchange I want to know everything about you and maybe later we will do the same thing with Yuuto-kun." Tsuna told her, knowing he couldn't really help his brother but he could renew his friendship with his two best friends.

"Fine…" She said looking away from him as she blushed thinking that it sounded like a date even if Yuuto was going to come later. She was truly prepared to tell him everything about her in exchange of showing how much she trusted him and knowing everything there is to know about him. Hell she was prepared to show herself naked in front of him to make a point.

* * *

The two of them dressed up and went on their date, little thing did they know that Issei and Asia were also on a date. They went to eat at a coffee shop and talked about Koneko's past, her true identity as a Nekomata, about his sister, Kuroka, her unknown parents, her sister's action to kill her old master, how Kuroka was one of the most wanted stray devil in hell, her btrayal towards Koneko as shewas senteced to death and save by Rias' brother, and her conditon with her ended her story by telling that he was helping her get out of this emotionless state by making her beat faster which made both of them blushed heavely.

Then Tsuna decided to tell her about his past life telling and that he would explain his power to her and Yuuto but she was the only one for now that will know the truth about him at least for now. He told her about his past life, how he was born as a little scared kid, grow up as a no-good student, change his life with Reborn's arrival and how he was trained into a perfect Mafia Boss as he saved his friends and the world a few times, how he gained a wife and a kid and finally how he died.

Koneko didn't doubt any word spoken by Tsuna as show some truth with his gear, his flame and Natsu. She felt a lot of jealousy when Tsuna was speaking of his wife and described her with so much love. She knew she would have a hard time competing with her if she was part of this world.

She also wondered if she could use those flames that he was talking about. Tsuna didn't know but he would ask his friend if it was possible. Koneko wondered about this friend but Tsuna told him that he would talk about him to her and Yuuto and maybe introduce him to them.

* * *

Yuuto joined them as they called him to tell him about the truth of Tsuna's power. Then suddenly Tsuna's intuition kicked in, and told him that his brother was in danger. Tsuna quickly ran towards the direction Tsuna's intuition told him with Yuuto and Koneko following soon after him.

They finally found him kneeling in a water fountain in despair.

"What happen?" Tsuna asked his dear brother.

"They took her away from me once again, I wasn't able to protect her once again. And she is going to be use as a sacrifice. I can't even do anything for her." Issei told him as he looked down the floor in despair.

Tsuna put a hand on his Oni-san's shoulder, which made him look up at his brother, "Don't worry we will save her. Koneko-chan and Yuuto-kun, will you help us?"

"Of course, we will." Both of them looked at them with serious eyes.

"Plus I really hate priests." Yuuto added.

* * *

 **DUM DUM DUM**

 **And it ends for now.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **Let's bring a new poll:**

 **Which flame would the character from High School DxD have?**

 **Please vote and decide yourself**

* * *

 **Sorry nothing much happen in this chapter.**

 **For the first poll, Tsuna's harem which now on my profile at the place of polls, To love Tsu polls:**

 **-Koneko, 27 votes, she is now in the lead**

 **-Serafall, 25 votes**

 **-Ophis, 22 votes**

 **\- Kunou, 22 votes**

 **-Gabriel, 21 votes**

 **-Yasaka, 20 votes**

 **-Kuroka, 20 votes**

 **-Xenovia, 19 votes**

 **-Rossweisse, 18 votes**

 **\- Ravel, 18 votes**

 **-Rias, 15 votes**

 **-Valerie Tepes : 15 votes**

 **\- Raynare, 14 votes**

 **-Akeno, 14 votes**

 **\- Irina, 13 votes**

 **-Millet: 12 votes**

 **-Kalawarner: 11 votes**

 **-NI and Li: 10 votes**

 **-Sona: 1 vote**

 **Pairing with Issei: 16 votes for Asia and Issei together. 8 vote for Issei with Rias, 5 votes for Akeno, 6 for Irina, 3 for Xenovia.**

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews:**

 **-Indominus: Here is my update, and thank you for keeping reviewing my stories.**

 **-Guest: Sorry I can't redo the story, I may do something else, a better story**

 **-Guests: You can all vote on my profile**

 **-Redburningdragon: You will have to wait to see what happen.**

 **-vegaulloa17: Thank you and she is added**

 **-UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: Good guess as always.**

 **-God E.N.D: Of course, no one could be left mentally safe after Reborn's**

 **Please continue reviewing, following, favoring, and on top of all please continue reading.**

 **Bye, and until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tigrun: How are you doing guys?**

 **Tsuna: I hope this chapter won't have so much ecchi.**

 **Serafall: SO CUTE! I am going to love being with you Tsu-kun. You are even more cuter than my sister, I can't wait to tease and cosplay with you!**

 **Tsuna: Who are you? What are you doing here?**

 **Serafall: I am Sona's big sister. And Tigrun invited so we could meet since I am in the second in line to be your girl just after Koneko. I hope you will appreciate my company. *she finished using a cute face.***

 **Tsuna: What?! Tigrun why did you bring her?!**

 **Tigrun: I needed someone to do the disclaimer.**

 **Tsuna: That's your reason for bringing her into here.**

 **Serafall: Don't worry, we would have a great time.**

 **Tigrun: Now can you do the disclaimer now.**

 **Serafall: Sure, it's time for the magical girl's performance: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or High School DxD, he only owns his story. Here my special attack: love beam!**

 **Tigrun: Thanks, now let's cosplay Tsuna!**

 **Serafall: Sure!**

 **Tsuna: No, SOMEONE STOP THEM! HELP ME!**

* * *

 **High School DxV chapter 7**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **They finally found him kneeling in a water fountain in despair.**_

" _ **What happen?" Tsuna asked his dear brother.**_

" _ **They took her away from me once again, I wasn't able to protect her once again. And she is going to be use as a sacrifice. I can't even do anything for her." Issei told him as he looked down the floor in despair.**_

 _ **Tsuna put a hand on his Oni-san's shoulder, which made him look up at his brother, "Don't worry we will save her. Koneko-chan and Yuuto-kun, will you help us?"**_

" _ **Of course, we will." Both of them looked at them with serious eyes.**_

" _ **Plus I really hate priests." Yuuto added.**_

* * *

 _(None's POV, no one's not even God)_

After each getting the gear they needed, they went to the church all three of them. They didn't alert Rias or Tsuna would have thought that she would have stop them for endangering themselves to save an exorcist. Tsuna wouldn't hold back any longer and he knew his brother was far beyond that.

Tsuna knew one thing about what was going to happen, he needed to let Issei fight Raynare himself without any help while he will take care of the other obstacles. This was going to the same thing as his first fight against Mukuro. He had to do Reborn's job even if he hated it. He already done that with his son and he hated every minutes of it. Well he couldn't interfere in any way physicaly into Issei's fight if he wanted his big brother to grow stronger.

As they arrived near the church, Koneko and Natsu seemed to have sense something at the back of the church. Tsuna knew that he needed to make the first move so he could have the advantage. Koneko told him that there was something at the back of the church. Tsuna told the three of them to continue, and he will join them later.

With some reluctance, they left, just because Koneko was going to leave first as she knew of Tsuna's power as he had explained and had a lot of experience. He should be able to deal with some fallen angels especially with the power within him, given by someone strong but he didn't explain all the way. He was waiting for Yuuto to explain his power into given to him.

She walked towards Tsuna, really closely until there wasn't more than an inches between their face without implying the height difference. She tiptoed and kissed his cheek. She then whispered into his ear: "Make sure you stay safe and come back to me without any injuries and you would get more of that." She finished blushing heavily same thing for Tsuna.

Issei was laughing at his brother's reaction, knowing that he was going to get his first girlfriend even soon enough. He was also sad that his brother was going to get a girlfriend sooner than him.

Yuuto couldn't be happier for his friends. He knew both of them had a thing for each other for a very long time. He loved seeing them together, which was one of the reason he came late to their meeting. He wanted to let the two of them have a good time together as they didn't realize that what they did was a date.

Koneko, after calming her mind and her blush, she left running away from him and to the church.

Seeing that Koneko left even if she cared so much about him, the two others decided to trust Tsuna and leave him. Natsu left Koneko's head as he jumped on Tsuna shoulder when she left. After they left, Tsuna was left alone with his gear. He pulled two mittens with 27 written on it and putted them on. He then ignited his gear given by Reddy putting him into his hyper dying will. His mitten changed into red metallic gloves with seemed to have the Gremory symbol on the back of the hand.

He ignited his gloves with beautiful and pure orange sky flame and fly towards the back of the church. He was going to take care of those obstacles by friending if he can but if he can't he would have to fight them. He arrived at the back the church. He deactivated his hyper dying will and his gloves turned back into mittens. He proceeded to walked towards the presence Natsu detected.

As he arrived at that position, he looked around to find his opponent and take care of any reinforcement the church was going to send their way. He didn't find her on the ground.

"Oh, finally someone came my way. I thought that you would all arrived by the back entrance to make sure not put too much intention to rescue your friend. But don't worry as soon as I finish with you, I am going to take care of your friends and stop them from interfering with the ritual." A voice coming from a tree to his left.

He looked up and found a blonde girl with curls wearing a gothic maid uniform. He didn't know what to think of her but still it wasn't worst then what Raynare was wearing. She may have had a more pervert personality than he thought. But he knew he could save and help her so that she would walked the right path.

"Well, I guess that you won't let me convince you to stop this horrible ritual and to be put on the right path." Tsuna said a little embarrassed, knowing that it wouldn't work.

"No, but if you want to stay alive, I can make you my servant for all eternity that will satisfy any of my needs." The blonde girl told him as she looked at him from head to toe enjoying every part of his body.

Tsuna took a step back at her expression and said with a scared voice: "Sorry but I already have a master that I need to honor and a family to protect."

"Are you sure? You can be an interesting specimen." A male voice said from a magic circle. Two figures came from the circle, a male fallen angel that Tsuna recognized and a female with blue hair wearing a tight jacket that was supposed to cover her breasts but didn't really do any good. He was the one who attacked his brother the night after his death, Dounashiku. the other one was the one who Issei described about how he awaken his sacred gear, Kalawarner.

"He is also a cute one, but how are you alive? Raynare told us she killed you." Kalawarner said wondering about how he still was alive after receiving an unholy lance.

"He is part of the Gremory's peerage now as well as the perverted boy." Dounashiku explained intrigued by the power he had shown a few nights before. "So what are you doing here? And not helping your friends who are fighting one of our exorcist right now?"

"It's because I need to take care of the reinforcement and leave place for my brother to grow." Tsuna said with dead serious eyes who seemed to have turned into orange which seemed to distraught his opponents a little. But they quickly got back on their feet.

"And you think you can take of us with those little mittens of yours?" Millet said sadistically, humor by his confidence. She wanted to play with him and destroy his confidence step by step.

Dounashiku knew that this boy had something prepare. The other day, he had the feeling that that boy had a lot of experience fighting. He seemed to be a veteran in fighting which was weird because he just became a devil a few days ago and seemed to be a normal 15-year-old boy.

Kalawarner was intrigued about this boy, Raynare clearly had a thing for him even if she didn't want to show it. She remembered the night she came back from killing him, she had a horrified face. She locked her room and spend all nigh there. Kalawarner didn't know what she did but she seemed to have a hard time to recover.

"So you are really underestimating me, if you don't watch out, you may eat the dirt before you realize it. I would never underestimate my opponents or I would disappear a long time ago. One thing I never gave up was trying to change my enemies into my friend guiding them into the right path. And I would do the same thing for you guys." Tsuna said with conviction.

"You are really sure of yourself. You are alone against the three of us. We are not underestimating you. But you have to understand that you are really outnumbered." Dounashiku told him.

"No, it's not one vs three, it's two vs three." Tsuna said as Natsu began to grow after appearing from the ring.

"Ahahahah, this little animal is going to help you. Let me laugh! AHAHAHHA!" Millet fell from her tree because of hard she was laughing.

"You shouldn't that little animal, he may have fought more terrifying opponents than you." Tsuna said as Natsu growled in agreement. Kalawarner couldn't stand how cute the two of them were being. But first she needed to make him begged for their forgiveness. Dounashiku didn't know what to think but he knew he shouldn't trust first appearance.

"Then if you won't listen to reason, I will need to get serious." Tsuna then ignited his flame to make sure things became serious. His mitten turned his fighting gloves. The three fallen angels were surprised by the change and the heat produced by the gloves. He entered his hyper dying will mode.

All of them prepared a lance to throw at him. But only Miller decided to throw her's into his leg to make sure he understood his place. The two others were surprised by the action, Tsuna wasn't.

He easily dodged it as he disappeared in front of their eyes and reappeared right on the branch that Millet was on except he was upside down with his face a few inches higher than Millet who blushed as she looked directly.

"Before we really start this fight, can I know your name? My name is Hyoudou Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you." He introduced with a calm smile making the two girls blushed, with Dounashiku was merely intrigued in him, about his comportment and his speed. He must be a knight.

"M-my name is M-millet." She said looking away from him.

"My name is Kalawarner, nice to meet you!" She said smiling seductively at him even more interested in him and was beginning to understand why Raynare fell for him.

"You already know me; I have one question for you. Are you knight in the Gremory's peerage? Which would explain why you are so fast." Dounashiku asked him wondering about his identity.

"No, of course not, it's Yuuto's job. I am just a simple rook." Tsuna said staying the same position with a simple smile not understanding why he ask that.

"WHAT?! How can a mere rook be this fast?!" Dounashiku asked/yelled in surprised of what he said, the two others fallen angels were as surprised as him. He had to be at least a knight to be that fast. A mere rook isn't able to go this fast.

"I always have been that fast, even before becoming a devil." He told them as if it was the simplest truth in the world. And because of that, they all couldn't help to believe him. "Now, let's begin our fight, unless you want to surrender now before anybody gets hurt." He then proceeded to light his right punch with his beautiful flame the girls commented about his flame.

"Don't be stupid, you will still lose the fight because we won't hesitate to kill you if you go too far." Dounashiku told him as they all prepared to defeat him with their spears.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Occult Research Club, Rias was furious that her peerage went into the enemy's territory without her permission due to Akeno's report. She knew Issei would be this motivated to save her but she didn't expect that from Tsuna, Koneko and Yuuto. What made her worry, it's that the only possible person who could have made them go to the church without asking her would obviously be Tsuna. Because Koneko and Yuuto have a strong link to him and Issei didn't. Also Koneko and Yuuto didn't have the skill to be a leader.

"Maybe we should go there, Buchou, at least to make sure they're alright." Akeno told her as she was sitting on the couch sipping tea as if nothing big happened even if frankly she wanted to see how does her two new friends fought and was a little worried about them being hurt. Frankly she also couldn't believe that Koneko and Yuuto didn't warned them about their actions.

"Yes, prepare the magic circle. We will go to make sure they are punished for not obeying my orders." Rias said with a deadly aura.

"Can't you say you are worried about them, Buchou? Because I am. Also I located Tsuna, he isn't with the others, he's outside the church taking care of three fallen angels. He must need our help" Akeno said as she stood up and created a magic circle.

"Fine, let's go to Tsuna's location." Rias said as she prepared for the worst preparing spells. Same thing for Akeno.

When they finally arrived, and found a scene that left Rias confused and amazed by what happened also a little scared that the scene in front of her was done by one of the family she hated because of her fiancé, the Phenex Clan, Akeno was turned on as a sight in front of them could only be a part of the paradise for S.

The trees around them seemed to have been burned, crushed or pierce by a lance. Most of the grass was burned around them or dried. They turned their head to the only four other people, two females, two males around this wood, three of which seemed to be badly hurt and one who seemed to be unhurt.

The male fallen angel was stuck into the trunk of a tree, so far in it that he seemed to have crashed into the center of the trunk and couldn't get out without destroying the tree. He also seemed to have the handprint on his stomach which seemed to have burn their way into his skin.

The two others female angels were at the feet of the unhurt one, one of Rias' Rook, Hyoudou Tsunayoshi. They also seemed to be less beat than the male one and were just unconscious. It seemed they submitted to him as their new master.

Akeno smiled guessing that Tsuna hated to hurt girls unless if he didn't have a choice. He also had mercy as he killed nobody and only beat them until they collapsed.

Tsuna seemed to be into a trance with orange yellow eyes which seemed to have the pupil of a dragon. He had red metallic gloves, and a orange flame on his forehead

"Tsuna-kun, what happened?" Rias asked finally regaining our posture.

Tsuna was surprised by their appearance and snapped out his hyper dying will mode turned back into his dame mode with his gloves changing into cute mittens the two girls commented in their heads. "On-onee-san, what are y-you doing h-here?"

"I came to punish for disobeying my order. Now explained what happened here? Did you defeat the three of them?" Rias said with her serious aura that could only make Tsuna submitted to her in her dame-Tsuna.

"She was also worried about you guys. But seriously did you defeat this guys just like that without any injury?" Akeno added while eyeing at him with lust eyes knowing that he could help her for future S plan. She's going to get a new partner in her plan, she may let him see her M side.

Before Tsuna could answer the question, as God or Maou made a noise happened near them. (* **Depends on what you believe** *) They turned to the noise and saw it came from the Church.

"Oni-san, Koneko-san and Yuuto-kun!" Tsuna yelled as he ignited his ring and the mitten changed again into red metallic gloves. He flew there, Rias and Akeno soon followed forgetting about the other fallen angels.

They arrived and saw that Issei had just punched and beat Raynare. Tsuna was proud of his brother, he just beat his worst nightmare and seemed to have evolved his sacred gear. As he began to fall, Yuuto came to his help so he wouldn't fall.

"Onii-san, I knew you could do it." Tsuna told him as he came next to his brother, Issei and the others thought that he was going to hug his brother, but instead he chopped his head. But you still need more training, because of all the injuries.

"What?!" Issei said in complaint.

Meanwhile Rias came to see how her servant's killer was doing, she wasn't able to move for now.

"Did you really think that Issei's gear was a Twice Critical? It isn't, it's one of the thirteen Longinus." Rias told her with a serious face.

"What?! How could a simple human like him inherit such a weapon?" Raynare yelled.

"It's because he has the will to do so. My brother is strong when he comes to his will and maybe his perverted way." Tsuna told her, "But for now can you give back Asia's sacred gear, so we can save her?" He asked with an innocent face that Raynare had a hard time to resist.

Also made Koneko wanted to hit her for just being on the end of his magnificent look. She seemed to begin to understand that she wanted to his girlfriend.

"Fine…" She said as she took out the gear, crying in pain every second she did that. She didn't know why she did that, Tsuna just had that quality that people just felt they had to obey to his command and wanted to follow every of his orders even more than Azazel's orders.

People didn't seem to understand about what was happening but before they had time to understand what was going on. He gave the sacred gear to Rias and asked a service:

"Can you make Asia one of your bishop, please Onee-san?" As he bowed in front of her.

"Sure but first Raynare needs to be punished for what she did." Rias said as she prepared a destruction attack. But before she could complete and destroy Raynare. Tsuna put his hand on her's and made sure he gripped her hand correctly to make sure she didn't complete her attack.

"Why are you doing this?" Rias asked/ordered with a deadly aura.

"You are a new leader, right?" Tsuna told with his eyes turning orange, the eyes of boss, Koneko noted, "A leader must be patient and forgive his enemies, to make them allies because he didn't kill them. Remembered that, Onee-san."

Rias was left dumbfound at what Tsuna told her. It was like he knew what he means to be a leader.

"You should trust his leader skill, with them, he would the best boss to have ever existed especially in the Mafia…" Koneko told her boss, while receiving a glare from Tsuna.

"What does she mean by that, Tsuna?" Rias, as she proceeded to stop the spell, asked Tsuna who didn't know what to say as he turned to Koneko who simply said:

"You can trust them, they are the most trustful people you can ever met especially Buchou." Koneko told him seriously.

"Fine, I will explain to you guys at our club but first let's heal Issei and revive Asia." Tsuna said as he didn't want to explain his memories, but he didn't have a choice, he also needed to explain the fight. Plus he could teach Rias how to be a good leader and how does the Human society works. But before he wanted to ask his friend about the flame of this world and if they could be taught.

* * *

 **DUM DUM DUM**

 **And it ends for now.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **Let's bring a new poll:**

* * *

 **Which flame would the character from High School DxD have?**

 **Please vote and decide yourself and for now we have**

 **Rias Storm Flames and Swamp**

 **Gasper Snow Flames maybe also Desert**

 **Asia Sun Flames maybe Rain Flames**

 **Kiba Cloud Flames and Mountain Flames**

 **Xenovia Storm Flames maybe also Earth Flames if possibly**

 **Koneko Lightning Flames and Forest Flames**

 **Issei Sun Flames maybe Storm Flames (if anything Storm from Ddreig) flames of Wrath**

 **Akeno Mist Flames maybe also Lightning Flames**

 **Serafall Glacier Flames**

* * *

 **For the first poll, Tsuna's harem which now on my profile at the place of polls, To love Tsu polls:**

 **-Koneko, 41 votes, she is now in the lead**

 **-Serafall, 36 votes**

 **-Ophis, 36 votes**

 **\- Kunou, 33 votes**

 **-Gabriel, 32 votes**

 **-Kuroka, 30 votes**

 **\- Ravel, 29 votes**

 **-Yasaka, 28 votes**

 **-Xenovia, 26 votes**

 **-Rossweisse, 26 votes**

 **\- Raynare, 20 votes**

 **\- Irina, 20 votes**

 **-Akeno, 19 votes**

 **-Valerie Tepes : 18 votes**

 **-Millet : 18 votes**

 **-Rias, 17 votes**

 **-Kalawarner: 16 votes**

 **-NI and Li: 13 votes**

 **-Sona: 7 vote**

 **Pairing with Issei: 24 votes for Asia and Issei together. 14 vote for Issei with Rias, 8 votes for Akeno, 8 for Irina, 6 for Xenovia.**

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews:**

 **-Hdzulfikar: I put some action but the rest will in the next chapter.**

 **-Redburningdragon: Maybe a hug would have been good, sorry about the slave part, maybe my Rias may seem a little dark or maybe it's just because I use French subtitle that I translated in English. I love your ideas for the flames.**

 **-Ftxfusion24: Thanks for the inside in the character, I don't if you voted on my profile, so if you didn't please do.**

 **-UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: Well they would all know about his past. And yeah after this arc, it's the arc of where the phoenix gets his head smashed.**

 **-God E.N.D: Sorry about the bad translation, I am using French subtitle from what a friend gave me.**

* * *

 **Please continue reviewing, following, favoring, and on top of all please continue reading.**

 **Bye, and until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tigrun: Hi, everyone, I am in Munich, I can't believe it.**

 **Tsuna: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Ophis: Hi, everyone and Red's container.**

 **Tsuna: Ok… Why do you think that?**

 **Ophis: I can sense his power coming from you. Don't lie to me. I am also a dragon; I can sense the presence of my rival.**

 **Tsuna: Okay, and what do you want from me?**

 **Ophis: I want you to help me regain my domain.**

 **Tsuna: What do you mean by that?**

 **Ophis: You will understand later, until then I will observe you. You may become an interesting human to observe. But for now I will do the disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and High School DxD, he only own my story.**

 **Tigrun: Let's get back to the story before anything happens.**

* * *

 **High School DxV chapter 8**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **Sure but first Raynare needs to be punished for what she did." Rias said as she prepared a destruction attack. But before she could complete and destroy Raynare. Tsuna put his on her hand and make sure he gripped he hand correctly to make sure she didn't complete her attack.**_

" _ **Why are you doing this?" Rias asked/ordered with a deadly aura.**_

" _ **You are a new leader, right?" Tsuna told with his eyes turning orange, the eyes of boss, Koneko noted, "A leader must be patient and forgive his enemies, to make them allies because he didn't kill them. Remembered that, Onee-san."**_

 _ **Rias was left dumbfound at what Tsuna told him. It was like he knew what he means to be a leader.**_

" _ **You should trust his leader skill, with them, he would the best boss to have ever existed especially in the Mafia…" Koneko told her boss, while receiving a glare from Tsuna.**_

" _ **What does she mean by that, Tsuna?" Rias, as she proceeded to stop the spell, asked Tsuna who didn't what to say as he turned to Koneko who simply said:**_

" _ **You can trust them; they are the most trustful people you can ever met especially Buchou." Koneko told him seriously.**_

" _ **Fine, I will explain to you guys at our club but first let's heal Issei and revive Asia." Tsuna said as he didn't want to explain his memories, but he didn't have a choice, he also needed to explain the fight. Plus, he could teach Rias how to be a good leader and how does the Human society works. But before he wanted to ask his friend about the flame of this world and if they could be taught.**_

* * *

 _(None's POV, no one's not even God)_

" _So do you think I should tell them?" Tsuna asked his mysterious friend._

" _It's your choice, I can't interfere. If you trust them then I will trust them also." He responded_

" _Well, I still don't know. Will they believe my story? Maybe I should wait to hear their back story before telling them." Tsuna thought out loud._

" _They are still hiding things for you except for that Neko girl you met, so you could explain at least your power and try to see if it would work with them." He told him._

" _Thanks for the advice, I think I will do that. I will wait until I can fully trust them and they can fully trust me. And train them the way of Reborn." Tsuna told him still in deep thought._

" _Are you sure about that? I didn't think you hate them." He added knowing about Reborn's way._

" _Of course not. It's because I like them I am doing that to make them stronger." Tsuna said smiling a little too innocently._

" _You spend too much time with Reborn, Tsunayoshi-kun." The mysterious or less person told him._

" _Maybe, but I clearly want to see their face after they endured the program I made for them." Tsuna said smirking the way only a S would._

" _Okay, you can each give them these rings, each are magic, and should change into the stone that is perfect for their will. I enchanted them that way. Tell me if it works." He finished_

* * *

Tsuna remembered what he talked about with his friend. He knew that he needed to tell them about his gear, and blame his awesome skills from his intuition. He wouldn't tell them how he got them. It would be like the way Issei inherited his Longinus.

He looked around and found that everyone was looking at him in the room even the new girl, Asia while Koneko was once again taking her place in his lap. She needed to talk to him after this meeting, she needed to tell him about her feelings.

"So, will explain what you meant?" Rias asked seriously seating in the couch just in front of him with Akeno serving some tea to her. "Depending on what you say, I will punish you differently."

Akeno did a little laugh as if she knew that Rias didn't really want and wouldn't really punish them. She knew she was just satisfied by knowing that no one in her peerage really got hurt.

"Well, it's my gear told me. It gave me some guidance from the experience of the previous owner of it." Frankly he didn't lie, even if the only person who wore it was him in his past life. "One of those lives was a mafia leader."

"Are those mittens and that animal part of your gear?" Akeno asked him as Natsu was in Asia's lap purring as she petted him.

"Natsu is part of my gear but these mittens were legacy given to me by a friend I met after we took care of that stray devil." Tsuna said explaining with his normal attitude as if he wasn't lying. He learned that quality after an intensive Reborn's training which he had to endure bomb, lighting, lion, bears, fire, guns and sharks for a week non-stop which made him lying this easily. He showed them his gear and his flames produced by the transformed mittens.

"Okay, I find this explanation almost satisfying, can you tell us about how you beat those three fallen angels by yourself?" Rias asked about the events which inspired, Tsuna thought back and explained out loud what happened at that time.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _They threw their lance at him or more like at the branch as he disappeared once again. The branch as well as the tree was destroy by the shock. But this time They predicted his movement. And decided to attack the place they predicted he would be by using close combat to fight him._

 _The male fallen angel jumped on him with a lance. He tried to pierce his leg to stop his annoying movement. Tsuna blocked with his hand, but quickly understood that he shouldn't touch it as it burned his hand, he could see Dounashiku smirked as the two others proceeded to attack his back._

" _Did you really think you could stop an unholy lance, it's still the opposite of you, devils? Now you can only die." He told him_

 _Tsuna quickly sensed their movement and decided to let Natsu deal with him as he was going to defend from the others but first he needed a distraction. He emitted a full body flame with his will which made the three of them take a step backwards at the pressure and the heat of the flame. It seemed to have burn a little bit of them._

 _Natsu jumped from Tsuna's shoulder and proceeded to attack his assailant with a roar. Dounashiku protected his self with his spear by instinct. He soon noticed that the spear was being petrified. He instantly let it go in fear of being petrified. That cub had a truly disturbing power._

 _Tsuna turned to the female opponents, he knew he couldn't touch their weapon so he caught their hands and froze them. The girls were surprised at the power he just did. His gear should only produce fire, not ice as an elemental gear could only use one element. But he seemed to have two._

 _The three fallen angels then thought the same thing: "Who is he?"_

 _As they were deep in their thought, Tsuna used that opportunity to surprise Dounashiku as he produced an powerful explosive and flaming palm that he collided with the male fallen angel's chest. The collision made him fly into a tree as his body burned a little with the impact._

 _Tsuna then turned to his opponents left standing. They still haven't given up. And used their other hand to throw their spear at him. Tsuna decided to make them unconscious, as he remembered his first fight in his hyper dying will mode._

 _He punched Millet in the gut with a soft punch but still powerful one for Millet that made her impossible to breath for a second or two making him easily to chop her neck to made her unconscious. She quickly fell on her knees._

 _Kalawarner didn't have time to worry about her fried as the lion attacked him with his roar. She knew she had to dodge seeing what happened to Dounashiku lance._

 _And before she had time to realize what happen she was knocked out of consciousness with a quick chop in her neck._

 _After regaining his calm, Tsuna proceeded to melt his ice on their hand to make sure they could move freely after._

 _End of the Flashback_

* * *

Frankly what happened surprised and frightened every occupants of the room as he explained how he took out strong opponents that easily. It turned Akeno a little. Weirdly nobody thought that what happened was impossible, they trusted him enough to think what he told them was the truth.

"I see; you are certainly strong." Rias told him as she thought. "Do you mind training Issei and Asia to make them stronger just in case?"

"Of course I don't mind. I was going to do that anyway to make Issei could protect what was important to him." Tsuna said smirking. Issei shivered at that smirk, it never made good thing.

Akeno smiled seeing his reaction, "Could I watch your training?"

"Sure, I won't mind." Tsuna said not understanding why she wanted to come.

"Awesome, I will enjoy that." Akeno said licking her lips. She quickly received a glare from Koneko who didn't like the way she was looking at him.

"I object that. Anytime, you spend with her, it's more time for her to try to taunt you." Koneko said while Tsuna didn't understand what she meant.

"You are just jealous that I will spend time with him and you won't. Since you are not his girlfriend, I can do what I want with him. It's not like you like him." Akeno told her smirking at her.

"I won't accept it…" She said as she turned to face Tsuna and then raise herself to make sure their faces were at the same height. Tsuna could only blushed as their face were only a mere inch away from each other's. He could only mutter a "What" before she kissed him on the lips to show the feelings she had for him.

Akeno smirked as she finally had the courage to tell him his feeling as well as Yuuto, who was happy she finally confessed, and Rias, who was happy that Koneko would have another confident to explain her feelings.

Asia could blush as the scene as she wasn't used to such unholy scene, while she was truly imagined what would happen if she kissed Issei.

Issei could only cheered his brother as he was happy he finally got a girlfriend and also a lot jealous because of that.

He couldn't believe she was kissing, Koneko was kissing him. He kind of dreamed. Frankly his feelings for his wife was still there but new people were making their way into his heart and Koneko seemed to be taking the same place as Kyoko into his heart.

Koneko decided to French the kiss later when they aren't too much people watching and somewhere more romantic. She decided to stop kissing, looked down, said: "Would you mind letting me be your girlfriend?" and waited to see what would Tsuna do. Right now, the only thing important was how Tsuna would react to this.

Then she felt a gentle hand on her chin that made look at Tsuna. He smiled genuinely at her, and told her: "I would love to have you as my girlfriend, especially since today was like a date, and I love talking to you or spending anytime with you for that matter. As long as I am by your side, I am happy. Frankly I wanted to tell you this when I really found out about this afternoon. I really like you, Koneko. Before I thought you as my friend, but I knew in my heart that I wanted to be more than a friend to you since you were more to my heart."

At that confession, Koneko couldn't help containing her emotions, with her eyes watering a little. Tsuna panicked and wanted to ask if she was alright, did he do something wrong, but was quickly interrupted by another kiss.

Koneko didn't care this time about the others, this time she really got into the kiss, deepening it with her tongue. For her, it was the first time she was doing this, while she knew that Tsuna had some experience so she knew she could let him lead. Tsuna then proceeded to take the lead as his intuition told him to. He also forgot about the others people.

After what seemed an eternity in heaven for them, they stopped to breath as they ran out of breath after such duel of the tongues. As they were prepared to continue, a cough was heard, and realized that there were others people in the room they completely forgotten about.

It seemed that most of the people were blushing at scene in front of them, the only person who didn't seemed embarrassed and more like excited at the scene in front of her, was Akeno. Tsuna was weird out by her attitude.

"Well, for now you are all dismissed." Rias said still blushing and looking away from the new couple. The new couple was also blushing now.

Little did they know that a phoenix was on a branch next the window observing their every movement.

* * *

 **DUM DUM DUM**

 **And it ends for now.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **Let's bring a new poll:**

 **Which flame would the character from High School DxD have?**

 **Please vote and decide yourself and for now we have**

 **Rias Storm Flames and Swamp**

 **Gasper Snow Flames maybe also Desert**

 **Asia Sun Flames maybe Rain Flames**

 **Kiba Cloud Flames and Mountain Flames**

 **Xenovia Storm Flames maybe also Earth Flames if possibly**

 **Koneko Lightning Flames and Forest Flames**

 **Issei Sun Flames maybe Storm Flames (if anything Storm from Ddreig) flames of Wrath**

 **Akeno Mist Flames maybe also Lightning Flames**

 **Serafall Glacier Flames**

* * *

 **Sorry nothing much happen in this chapter.**

 **For the first poll, Tsuna's harem which now on my profile at the place of polls, To love Tsu polls:**

 **-Koneko, 46 votes, she is now in the lead**

 **-Serafall, 40 votes**

 **-Ophis, 38 votes**

 **\- Kunou, 36 votes**

 **-Gabriel, 35 votes**

 **\- Ravel, 33 votes**

 **-Kuroka, 32 votes**

 **-Yasaka, 31 votes**

 **-Xenovia, 29 votes**

 **-Rossweisse, 28 votes**

 **\- Raynare, 22 votes**

 **\- Irina, 21 votes**

 **-Akeno, 21 votes**

 **-Valerie Tepes : 21 votes**

 **-Millet : 21 votes**

 **-Kalawarner: 19 votes**

 **-Rias, 18 votes**

 **-NI and Li: 16 votes**

 **-Sona: 9 vote**

 **Pairing with Issei: 27 votes for Asia and Issei together. 16 vote for Issei with Rias, 9 votes for Akeno, 10 for Irina, 7 for Xenovia.**

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews:**

 **-Hdzulfikar: Sorry if you dislike my story that much. I would want you to continue reading my story but I can't really contain you**

 **-Indominus: You can vote on my profile on the poll.**

 **-Guest: Thank you, you can vote on my profile if you want.**

 **-Guest: Thank you, please vote on my polls.**

 **-Danial Kurosaki97: Thanks for your comment, don't worry I will continue my work, but I will sometime work on my other stories.**

 **-Reader: I don't think of including anyone from Tsuna's past life, but it may change.**

 **-God E.N.D.: Thank you.**

 **-Ricknn: frankly the only girls I thinking of putting with are Koneko, Serafall, Ophis and maybe Akeno for now at least. But I dpn't know how this story is going to end.**

 **-Redburningdragon: Thanks for your help, the slave part has being fix.**

 **-Ftxfusion24: Thanks for the inside in the character, I don't if you voted on my profile, so if you didn't please do.**

 **-UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: Well they would all know about his past. And yeah after this arc, it's the arc of where the phoenix gets his head smashed.**

 **-God E.N.D: Sorry about the bad translation, I am using French subtitle from what a friend gave me.**

* * *

 **Please continue reviewing, following, favoring, and on top of all please continue reading.**

 **Bye, and until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tigrun: Don't feel like doing a weird preface this time. And for now I will do the disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and High School DxD, he only owns his story. I like talking about myself in the third degree.**

* * *

 **High School DxV chapter 9**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **It seemed that most of the people were blushing at scene in front of them, the only person who didn't seemed embarrassed and more like excited at the scene in front of her, was Akeno. Tsuna was weird out by her attitude.**_

" _ **Well, for now you are all dismissed." Rias said still blushing and looking away from the new couple. The new couple was also blushing now.**_

 _ **Little did they know that a phoenix was on a branch next the window observing their every movement.**_

* * *

 _(None's POV, no one's not even God)_

It's been a week since Koneko and Tsuna became a couple and about five days since Asia moved in with them with the help of Rias. Tsuna was happy to help with the moving him. With this, his brother may stop being a pervert and concentrate in protecting the one that he has feelings for. The ex-don can't wait to see what was going to happen between the two of them.

He was teaching Asia to cook for Issei, so someone can make Issei's food when he can't. Plus he enjoyed seeing the face she made when he saw Issei enjoyed her food. 'They are going to be such a cute couple, one of my best creation.' Tsuna thought.

He truly loved messing in his brother's love life especially if he can make him a true gentleman. Back in his world, he succeeded in transforming Haru and Hayato into a couple, also did the same thing for Mukuro and that nurse, Elina, as well as Chrome and Kyoya, Xanxus and Layla.

Too bad, he couldn't watch their interaction between Issei and Asia, but he wasn't going to complain as he spent most of his time with his girlfriend. She decided to make him call her Shirone as he would be the only one allowed to call her except for her sister, while she would call him Tsu-kun like his wife used too. She was really competitive of his first love in his past life.

Koneko decided to live with Tsuna most of the time as he found her in his bed almost every morning cuddling with him. The only problem for Tsuna at the cute scene is that she is naked every time. Tsuna had a hard time controlling his hormones. He didn't know if she was tempting him or not.

His parents didn't mind her presence as they already accepted her as their daughter-in-law. They completely trusted him with her, but they were already expecting grandchild. Tsuna was sweat dropping at their attitude.

He also discovered how possessive she was of him. She made clear to almost everyone on school that she was the girlfriend of one of the prince of their school. She didn't care if it made her the enemy of most of the girls of school.

But the only person she was really afraid of Tsuna interacting was Akeno. She came almost every time he trained Asia and Issei to see his S-training that Issei called torture, Koneko came to make sure she didn't try anything with Tsuna.

Her instinct told her that if the two of them were left alone something would happen as she already saw the both of them interacting weirdly as they prepared a new tor-training plan.

Tsuna had Issei ran for 10 miles non-stop. He was truly torturing his brother, when Issei slowed down even a little, Tsuna would throw bomb, fired at him or set lions and other wild animals after him as Natsu rode them as a chief. After that he had to do 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups. If he didn't do it, Tsuna would tie his feet a meter above a fire. Issei had to move fast and tried to stay up to not burn. Tsuna would leave him there for 100 sit-ups before letting him go.

After that, he had him do a hundred one-arm push-ups with his sacred gear. He also made him boost his power or others things for a long time until he fainted. If Tsuna found that he fainted too quickly he would wake him up by trying to drown him or electrocute him.

Asia didn't have a training as hard as him but it was still hard for her as he made her use her power for a limited time continently and increased the time every day by five minutes. That training was made for Asia to increase her demonic power as he trained Issei to increase his endurance and a little his demonic magic.

It truly was a pleasure for Akeno as she licked her lips in front of tor-training. Rias found the training a little too extreme for his taste but as long as he got result and didn't traumatized her servants, it was okay.

Yuuto sweatdropped at the training. He was happy to not need Tsuna's training. He decided to train harder to make sure he was never ended at the end of that tor-training. Koneko didn't really mind as she also trained with Tsuna at night when they had free time as they trained their use of their flames.

Koneko was getting good at mastering her flames and using it with her fist. Tsuna also tried to help her get over her fear of her identity and use her power of her race. He had been a hard time with that. But he didn't mind taking his time with her.

She was precious to him and love every moment they spend together even if he knew they were spied sometimes by Akeno and others. It may have been his old opponents, the fallen angels, who have seemed to have been watching him even since their defeat.

Tsuna didn't know why but his hyper intuition told him that they didn't have any bad intention. So he didn't really care about them. He enjoyed spending time with his new girlfriend. Frankly he was wondering why didn't Akeno ask about him about the flames that she saw a few times. Koneko said that she was planning something for him, and that's why she needed to stay close to him.

* * *

Today, Rias summoned everyone in the clubroom which made Issei so happy to not have to endure the torture Tsuna had prepare for today. Tsuna noted to make sure he never defied his training method while smirking.

It seemed they were summoned by Rias because Issei succeeded in fulfilling a contract, now had the right to have a familiar as well as Asia. Rias told Tsuna that he also could have a familiar if he wanted but only one of the three of them could have a familiar as it was the rule: One familiar by month.

Tsuna politely declined as he already had Natsu which was his only partner, or at least for now. After this, Rias decided to let them see their familiar which seemed to a weird bat that could change into a pretty girl.

Akeno showed then her little green orc which to Tsuna was cute but not as cute as Koneko's familiar which Tsuna instantly fell for as it was cute white cat named Shiro. Natsu also liked that cat as they played together for a bit enjoying each other's company. Tsuna, Koneko as well as every member of the club smiled at the scene that showed how cute they were together, maybe cuter than their master together.

As Rias was going to explain how to get a familiar, they heard a knock on the door, Akeno gave the permission to enter, and then a group of people entered: it was the student council with every one of their members including the new guy member, Saji Genshiro who was the only guy in an all-girl student council.

Tsuna kind of felt bad for him but he didn't think that that guy would complain as most guys enjoyed being surrounded by girls. Tsuna shivered as he remembered all the times he was surrounded by Fangirls or heir of famiglia, he almost left more than his clothes at times like that. Thankfully, his wife was always there to save him with her terrifying glare that she learned from reborn to scare other girls from her fiancé.

That boy seemed really attach to the student council's president, Souna Shitori, while some other girls seemed to glare at their Kaichou for his action. They must have a crush on him. Well it wasn't really his business but he could still plan something for them.

He quickly noticed a tension and rivality between the two new reincarnated devils especially when Saji tried to charm Asia after she greeted him.

'ah, young love and rivality. It really takes me back.' Tsuna thought, 'I will really enjoy playing with them. Too bad, I couldn't do it with Na-kun.' Tsuna pouted in his mind.

Far away, in another universe, a brown hair teenager shivered while he was signing a tower of paperwork. "What the heck?" He asked out loud.

Tsuna decided to thank Tsubaki for her help this other day with a confession.

"Thanks, Tsubaki-chan for your help, last week." Tsuna said with his prince smile which to a lot of girls surprised didn't affect Tsubaki. Tsubaki and Tsuna knew each other for a while, and was one of the only girls who didn't have any weird intention when they helped each other. He truly considered her as a friend much like Kusakabe: a person you can always depend when you need to.

"You are welcome, Tsuna-kun. It's my duty to help student, so you don't need to thank every time." She said without a lot of emotion like she usually did.

Rias and Souna raised an eyebrow at their conversation which was the opposite of the one their pawns were having. Akeno looked at Koneko to see if she was jealous but she didn't even move a finger at the scene in front of her as she knew the nature of their relationship.

"So I supposed that he is your new rook, Rias-san. The one with a weird power." Souna said which made Saji asked in jealousy at the attention that he was receiving from his president:

"Weird power? Isn't he weak even for a prince of the school?"

"He took care of three fallen angels by himself." Tsubaki said gaining information for her president.

"What?!" Saji said, surprised as well as everyone from Souna's peerage. They all thought that Tsuna was just a simpleton prince he was just like for his kindness.

"Of, course. I wouldn't have chosen a weak rook." Rias said proudly of her servant accomplishment.

"Ahahah! Did you really think my brother was weak?" Issei said proud that he could show off in front of his new rival. Tsuna thought that he was getting a little proud of himself. Tsuna smirked and told his big brother.

"Onii-san," Tsuna said with a sweet voice that made the student council's members surprised at the tone of the voice but thought it suited the clumsy Prince, but Issei shivered at the tone of the voice, it was his tor-training voice. "You shouldn't act with too much pride; I may need to increase your training to make sure you would get rid of this stupid pride."

Issei quickly shivered and denied that fact. "Tsuna-kun, no! You are wrong! I don't have too much pride. Just the right amount. Just please don't increase my training!" at the end of his speech, Issei was at his little brother's feet.

"Tsuna-kun, what did you make him endure?" Rias felt herself ask even if she knew quite well what he was experiencing because of Akeno's report on it.

"Onee-chan, don't worry. It isn't so horrible. You can join too. I can make you a better leader." Tsuna said with an innocent voice.

"No, thank you. I am fine with training myself." Rias politely refused.

"Too bad, I wanted to make another training plan. Issei isn't really fulfilling." Tsuna said in his deep thought.

"Yeah, I know. His reaction isn't as good as it was at the beginning of the week." Akeno added getting a little sad at that fact.

"Who is he really? And is his training so horrible?" Souna asked her childhood friend.

"Yeah, it is kind of hard, I don't think your subordinate could survive it." Rias said as she taunted a little her old friend.

"You really think so?" Souna said responding to it. They really had a rival relationship, but still seemed to be friends much like Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"You are so weak that you cried because of your brother's small training. Weakling! While you are just training and trying to fulfill a contract. Kaichou decided to let me have a familiar." Saji said proudly. Tsuna decided that when he had the chance he was going to train that kid.

"Rias also told me that I could have a familiar next week. I bet that I had the permission before you." Issei responded with the same pride. Tsuna wanted to hit him on the head.

"Tsuna-kun, are you also going to have a familiar next week?" Tsubaki felt herself ask that question.

"No, I already have Natsu as my partner." Tsuna said which made Tsubaki as well as every female member of the student council since Saji was still arguing with Issei.

"Who is-" She was interrupted by a load roar at Issei's and Saji's feet which made both of them jumped in fear. They all turned their head to see what made such a loud roar as some of the other devils prepared to attack if it was a danger to their Kaichou.

They saw a lion with mane of orange fire who was in front of a white cat who seemed to be shaking, and was growling at the two idiots. Tsuna thought that their arguments must have scared Shiro and Natsu decided to stop them with his roar.

His guess was confirmed as Natsu made their nose touch to reassured the poor cat. Tsuna, Yuuto, Akeno, Rias, Asia and Koneko smiled fondly at the scene in front of them as well as the other girls in the room. The scene was so cute.

Even if he was that small, he seemed to have scared the two boys who hid behind their master.

"Who is that?" Souna asked finding it cute but nether less intrigued by his relation with Koneko's familiar.

"That's Tsuna's partner. He is part of his sacred gear. He also has the power to petrify things with his roar." Rias explained proud of her rook for having such a powerful partner.

"Natsu, that's not right." Tsuna said as he walked toward him. "If you wanted to stop them, you should have burn them or petrify them for scaring Shiro." Tsuna said with a voice a little too nice for what was being said.

Issei and Saji shivered at what he said. Saji began to understand not to make the Innocent Prince angry. Issei was frightened to his very soul as he had make his brother's girlfriend's familiar scared, he knew it was going to change his tor-training tomorrow.

"So this is Natsu." Tsubaki said as she walked towards him, kneeled down and greeted him with her hand.

Natsu changed his behavior 180° as he purred against her hand, knowing the relationship between his master and her. They were good friends. Tsubaki smiled a little bit at that action and patted him.

"So you also want to find a familiar next week?" Souna asked her friend/rival.

"Yep, but since you can only get one familiar a month." Rias answered her question.

"How are we going to decide?" Souna asked wondering about how to decided.

"How about a game?" Rias said as a proposition.

"The Rating game?" Souna asked a little surprised that she would ask that.

"Of course not, I wouldn't be allowed to do that. I was thinking of a nice simple friendly game." Rias said which produced a weird event which assembled almost every girl and boy of the school to watch a simple game of Tennis.

* * *

'Well, simple game isn't really the correct definition of that game.' Tsuna thought as he looked at the high speed ball going from one side to another at incredible speed at first but also after incredible effect made by magic that people just thought was ordinary effect.

Each boys including his brother were cheering each time they saw the panty of one of their idol while Tsuna wondered why were they wearing the same white panty. He didn't know that but as he watched them being showed, he received a glare from his girlfriend who seemed to be in a foul mood because of his stares at other girls.

Tsuna couldn't really do anything except tried to apologize tonight by a thing he knew could make her forgive anything he do. He found out about the night after Akeno tried to take advantage of him while they were making plan for Issei's training. She only let him touch her breasts but it still made Koneko really mad at him and decided to discipline him that night.

* * *

That night, Tsuna decided to try something that worked on his wife every time he went hurt himself and worried her. He first kissed her on her lips making her forget quickly about her worries, deepening the kiss with his tongue, and then he kissed her neck, making her melt into wave of pleasure. He nibbled her ear a little and whispered into her ear, "So will you forgive for my action?"

That murmured send a wave of pleasure through her body. He repeated that action as he kissed her neck, sometimes lower himself to her shoulder, until she finally forgave him. Frankly didn't mind doing that, it kind of please a little his S side. (* **I think we got off track** *)

* * *

The matched ended in a tie as all of their racket broke because of the force they used and of the speed of the ball. They decided then to do dodgeball match tomorrow night to decide this time. Tsuna wanted to add a magic close for the fight, so that it wouldn't get too weird and too destructive. Because his hyper intuition was telling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

That night, Issei had a hard time to sleep, so he went first to see his brother's room for advice and something else. But as he approached the room, he heard some noise and quickly understood that he was with Koneko. Issei knew better than to interfere with their 'playtime'.

Last time he did, Koneko almost killed him with only her glare while Tsuna didn't seem really care, happy to see his brother. But the day after that, he got his training increase dramatically. It wasn't that they were doing anything, they were just cuddling and kissing but it seemed they liked their time alone.

This time, he heard weird noise from Koneko, she seemed to purred? and seemed to produce another noise that Issei knew from the videos he watched with his perverted friends. If he interfered with that, he didn't know what would happen to him. He wouldn't not need a familiar because there would a good possibility that he would be dead before the sun rises.

He went to Asia's room to ask her how she was and borrowed a sewing kit so he could make headband for everyone. Nothing happened between the two of them. Too bad, Natsu was spying on them to see if anything happened.

* * *

 **DUM DUM DUM**

 **And it ends for now.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **Let's bring a new poll:**

* * *

 **Which flame would the character from High School DxD have?**

 **Please vote and decide yourself and for now we have**

 **Rias Storm Flames and Swamp/ sky or cloud**

 **Gasper Snow Flames maybe also Desert/ mist**

 **Asia Sun Flames maybe Rain Flames/ sun**

 **Kiba Cloud Flames and Mountain Flames/rain**

 **Xenovia Storm Flames maybe also Earth Flames if possibly/ storm or Lighting or Cloud**

 **Koneko Lightning Flames and Forest Flames/ Cloud or lighting**

 **Issei Sun Flames maybe Storm Flames (if anything Storm from Ddraig) flames of Wrath/ Sun or Lighting**

 **Akeno Mist Flames maybe also Lightning Flames/lighting or Storm**

 **Serafall Glacier Flames/ rain**

* * *

 **Sorry nothing much happen in this chapter.**

 **For the first poll, Tsuna's harem which now on my profile at the place of polls, To love Tsu polls:**

 **-Koneko, 57 votes, she is now in the lead, she is just adorable with Tsuna**

 **-Serafall, 54 votes**

 **-Ophis, 46 votes**

 **-Gabriel, 46 votes**

 **\- Ravel, 44 votes**

 **-Kuroka, 44 votes**

 **\- Kunou, 41 votes**

 **-Yasaka, 39 votes**

 **-Xenovia, 40 votes**

 **-Rossweisse, 37 votes**

 **-Raynare, 31 votes**

 **-Akeno, 28 votes**

 **-Valerie Tepes : 28 votes**

 **-Millet : 27 votes**

 **-Irina, 26 votes**

 **-Kalawarner: 26 votes**

 **-Rias, 26 votes**

 **-Sona: 20 votes**

 **-NI and Li: 19 votes**

 **-Grayfia: 5 votes**

 **-Venelana: 4 votes**

 **-Female!Sirchezs: 4 votes**

 **Pairing with Issei: 34 votes for Asia and Issei together. 23 vote for Issei with Rias, 16 votes for Akeno, 16 for Irina, 12 for Xenovia**

* * *

 **.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews:**

 **-EpicMaster: I will try to do more fluff things.**

 **-Indominus: I am trying to do that, but I am having doing everything plus my internship.**

 **-GuardianSword: Thanks me too, it's my favorite pairing in the story, I don't know why but they suit each others.**

 **-Guest: Thank you for your compliment.**

 **-Danial Kurosaki97: Thanks for understanding.**

 **-Xanothos: thanks I thought so too.**

 **-God E.N.D.: Thank you.**

 **-Redburningdragon: Good guess, that's a good idea for a nickname between the two, while she will call him Tsu-kun, like Kyoko used too.**

 **-UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: Thanks for your vote on the flames, yeah, I have been thinking about the oath flame and I think he would have then because of his gear contain it. In the manga he needs Emna's ring to activate it.**

* * *

 **Please continue reviewing, following, favoring, and on top of all please continue reading.**

 **Bye, and until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tigrun: Don't feel like doing a weird preface this time. And for now I will do the disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and High School DxD, he only owns his story. I like talking about myself in the third degree.**

* * *

 **High School DxV chapter 10**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **This time, he heard weird noise from Koneko, she seemed to purred? and seemed to produce another noise that Issei knew from the videos he watched with his perverted friends. If he interfered with that, he didn't know what would happen to him. He wouldn't not need a familiar because there would a good possibility that he would be dead before the sun rises.**_

 _ **He went to Asia's room to ask her how she was and borrowed a sewing kit so he could make headband for everyone. Nothing happened between the two of them. Too bad, Nat su was spying on them to see if anything happened.**_

* * *

 _(None's POV, no one's not even God)_

Rias and her peerage were at the gymnasium stretching. Tsuna decided to warm up Issei by doing 3 lpas around the city to awaken his sore muscle weirdly nobody volunteered to run with him.

After Issei finally could speak, he told them he made headbands for everybody to wear. They all felt their spirit lifted and their teamwork was multiplied by a hundred. Tsuna smiled, his big brother was finally growing and learned to be thankful to others for their actions.

Sona and her peerage finally arrived at the gymnasium, she told them that one member of her peerage had to do the referee as Sona's peerage was one more member than Rias' peerage.

They began their dodgeball match as the referee signaled the beginning to the match.

Koneko was out from the very first shot which kind of anger Tsuna a little bit especially since it ripped her shirt and showed a little of her bra to two boys.

Tsubaki then decided to use the opportunity of a shocked Tsuna, to throw at him the ball with her strongest throw. Tsuna then proceeded to stop the ball with one arm. The strong throw ripped the sleeve that was around that arm showing his strong developed arm and biceps.

"What is your rook, Rias? Even you would have problem to stop it? Is it his gear?" Sona asked her friend, she was really impressed by the rook.

"It has nothing to do with any demonic power. Isn't it the job of the Rook to not flinched at any attack." Tsuna said with a creepy smile which made some people in Rias' peerage shivered at his attitude, "Now, it my turn, so smile."

He prepared to throw the ball at the girl who threw it at Koneko. The ball then proceeded to go so fast that the rook in front of him didn't have time to even react to it as it grazed her cheek and then impale itself in the wall at the back of the gym.

"O-out!" The referee said doubting what just happened.

"Oups, I think I threw it too hard. Sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you." The girl fell on her knees understanding the power of that rook.

"Maybe, I should stop before I get to into the game." Tsuna said as he walked on the bench but one thought pass through Sona's peerage: 'He wasn't into it.'

"That's Tsuna-kun." Yuuto said simply looking at his friend, then he turned to his king, "Buchou, you don't mind him quitting, do you?"

"I also think it's for the best or we wouldn't have any balls left to dodge." Rias said understanding the danger Tsuna created with his power. His training was really fruitful but he had a hard time containing his power when he was angry.

Tsuna then watched at the scene in front of him. Soon after he left, it became a battlefield with the gymnast being destroy.

He laughed at Issei's precious jewel being smashed. It reminded him of his dodgeball match with Yamamoto after Reborn's arrival and his legendary block. Tsuna shivered at that memory, it was one of the worst pain he ever experienced in his previous life.

He felt sorry for his brother as the pain may also be one of the worst he would ever experience. So he decided to increase his training to make sure this pain won't happen to him again.

He stood up at this as he tried to contain his laugh at his brother, he tried his best but as Asia wanted to see it directly to heal it more efficiently. Her serious face seemed to make people think that she was healing the most dangerous injury that she ever faced but her position could only make Tsuna think of a perverted scene. He really had a hard time containing his laughter but the need to face-palmed helped.

Tsuna had a hard time not to explode in laughter at the scene especially when Rias, Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko acted like he was dead.

They then succeeded in eliminating Sona's strongest pawn, Saji, now the only one left was Sona. She told them that she was going to get serious and things were going to get interesting. But as dumb as it was, the referee signaled that it was the end of the match and that the number of people eliminated in each team, Rias' team won. So they had the right to find a new familiar for one of their new members.

Sona then turned to Rias and told her:

"If we were playing the rating game, and not this childish game, the result would have been different as I wouldn't have lost it."

Rias smiled at her and said: "Me neither."

Tsuna and Issei both then wondered what was the 'Rating Game'.

* * *

They then went to the clubroom to toasted their victory and the fact that a new familiar was joining their club. Each drink to their consent, especially since it was just juice which didn't lead any weird situation.

Yuuto comforted Issei as he felt depressed of not being able to do anything. He told him that his headband raised their spirits and helped win. Without it, they wouldn't have won. For the first time Issei opened up to Yuuto and Thanked him with all his heart.

Tsuna knew that his brother had a hard time accepting the young male as of their different nature and popularity, but it was a good thing that he was opening up to every teammate, as you need to trust each other to increase the strength of any family.

They then went to the Familiar forest and meet the Familiar Master with the help of Akeno's magic circle. They arrived to the place and quickly noticed the aura coming from it. Tsuna sensed that it wasn't like any place they ever saw and went. It was filled with magic power, not just demonic weirdly.

The forest gave an off sent but Tsuna decided to ignore it as it probably had something to do with the nature of the forest and why familiar were attracted to him. They met a strange man who seemed to be the master of the familiar, Zatouji and had different expectation from Issei's new familiar than from Asia's new familiar.

Issei's familiar had to be strong one which was the opposite of what Issei wanted as he wanted a sexy female familiar, while Asia's familiar was accepted to have the same expectation as her. It could be cute.

They then went to a lake to meet a water spirit. Tsuna could see that Issei was imagining a cute girl with a little mature beauty just like he saw in his weird animes. He really needed to stop him from watching such unrealistic stories. (* **right guys?** *)

They finally saw it, but at the place of the beautiful girl Issei had imagined, they were met by a muscle body, they could tell that it was the one of a woman by her breast that weren't as impressive as her muscle. Issei as well as Tsuna were shocked to their very core by her presence. Tsuna decided to fear this world because of all the unexpected surprise they were going to encounter.

They continued their walk until they found a dragon, not any plain dragon, a baby sprite dragon. Rias as well as her peerage decided it would the best if Issei get it as a familiar, he should normally have a factor to attract dragons as he possess a dragon inside of him. Well so did Tsuna, but he had a bad feeling about establishing a link between the two. His intuition told him that Asia would be the best with this familiar because of her cuteness and her personality.

But before Issei had time to connect with it, something fell from the sky. It was a slime that fell mostly on the girls' clothes and the guys' eyes. Tsuna was unprepared as some slime came down on his eyes blocking his view. He didn't react quite well and panicked. He didn't help as he heard weird voice coming from the girls about their clothes being dissolved.

But suddenly he heard a voice in the back of his head, telling him not to panicked and to remind him what Reborn told him. That calmed him straight especially the thought of hitman shooting bullets at him. He remembered all his lessons about how to fight when you can't see anything. One of the first lesson was to trust his instinct and his partner.

Tsuna let Natsu out understanding the situation. Natsu began to roar at the falling part of the slime that came down on his master and his friends. He then concentrated on his friends, there seemed to be a lot for some reason. He then had time to take care of his master's eyes and prettify the slime on it.

Tsuna had hard time controlling his hormones seeing the scene in front of him. His girlfriend clothes were almost completely dissolved even her underwear, Akeno in a weird position and expression as well as the slime which seemed to be lodge in weird places. It was supposed to be eating clothes then why is it lodge there? There was also Rias whose clothes was completely dissolve except for her panty. But Tsuna could clearly see her breasts fully. He did sense a quick glare from his girlfriend, but his hormones made him ignore it. Hey, he isn't perfect.

It was good thing that his partner woke him up from his trans with a loud 'Gao'. He told Natsu to free the girls' arms so that they could use magic while he would free Koneko with his flames. He covered Koneko with his flames, that Koneko seemed to love it because of all the warmness it gave her.

However, the slime didn't really like it as it petrified it and let the opportunity for Koneko to destroy it. Tsuna was happy that she was safe but seeing her how much clothes was left; he quickly gave her his jacket. He was not only embarrassed by her state of undress but also angry that other people could see her this way.

He was supposed to be the only one who could see her this way, but he still didn't expect to see her like that except for when he is in the bedroom. That's really the only place where he loses his dame and shy side or when he is training or fighting someone.

He heard behind his weird thoughts the yells and please of his brother to spare the poor slime as he protected the slime that was left on Asia. Asia seemed to blush at the proximity of Issei's body. She really felt something for the guy while right now he only cared about the slime. He was quickly punished for his weird thoughts when the sprite dragon they saw before fried him along with the slime as he thought that they were attacking the poor blond girl.

It was then decided that the sprite dragon, now named Rassei, a little after Issei and the lighting. Tsuna smiled at how the girl had a thing for his brother. He didn't mind but as he saw what happened he really needed to tough up his training to tune out his perverted nature. He knew he could be a gentleman like he was usually with Asia.

After the incident, Akeno seemed to have try to hide herself with the help of Tsuna body which made Koneko furious. She decided to do the same with her body. Both of them were putting their almost naked body onto him. He had really a hard time not blushing and containing a nosebleed. He just hoped Koneko wasn't as mad at him as she was last time.

He didn't have enough energy to handle a mad Koneko tonight. And it wasn't his fault that some indecent thought came to his mind that not only included Koneko. He knew that this apology won't ever work on Koneko. He didn't know how he could handle her.

Tsuna finally succeeded in getting both of the girls off him. He also saw that Akeno, made clothes for everybody. She still seemed to eye him, and each time he looked at her, she was putting her attribute upfront.

Asia finally made the contract with her familiar that like her and was very protective of her: he didn't like when Issei got too close to his master. After once again celebrating about the familiar, Rias' peerage had time to enjoy seeing more of Issei being electrocuted by Rassei.

* * *

Tsuna finally arrived at his bedroom. Would he finally be able to sleep normally this night? He doubted it, especially as saw something move into his bed.

"You are late!" Koneko said as she peaked her head from her cover. Tsuna could see her cheek a little puffed as she pouted making her looked cuter than normal. Tsuna had a hard time not blushing and jumping on her to patted her like the cute cat she was.

"I am mad at you! You look at her!" She said coming out of the cover wearing nothing but a white panty and bra, which was a change and show how angry she was, because as Tsuna found out over the past, she spent most of her time sleeping naked as she seemed to have picked up Rias' habit apparently.

"Sorry, Shirone-chan! I didn't do it on purpose!" Tsuna put himself on his knees as he bowed in front of her. He didn't the energy to do the thing he thought of doing.

"How about I apology for him?" They turned to the window to see where the female voice came from.

Tsuna could see that she was wearing the school uniform. She came down and made her clothes disappear to only leave her in a black thong and bra with black leg garments. She went next to Koneko and Tsuna as she said:

"If you want Tsuna, I could apologize for you the same way you usually did while you can just watch. But you would hold me a lot…" As she began kissing Koneko all over her body…

Tsuna then thought: 'I guess it wouldn't hurt just watching.' As he blushed heavily at the scene in front of him.

* * *

 **And it ends for now.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **Do you think I should put this story M-rated?**

* * *

 **Let's bring a new poll:**

 **Which flame would the character from High School DxD have?**

 **Please vote and decide yourself and for now we have**

 **Rias Storm Flames and Swamp/ sky or cloud**

 **Gasper Snow Flames maybe also Desert/ mist**

 **Asia Sun Flames maybe Rain Flames/ sun**

 **Kiba Cloud Flames and Mountain Flames/rain**

 **Xenovia Storm Flames maybe also Earth Flames if possibly/ storm or Lighting or Cloud**

 **Koneko Lightning Flames and Forest Flames/ Cloud or lighting**

 **Issei Sun Flames maybe Storm Flames (if anything Storm from Ddraig) flames of Wrath/ Sun or Lighting**

 **Akeno Mist Flames maybe also Lightning Flames/lighting or Storm**

 **Serafall Glacier Flames/ rain**

 **Sorry nothing much happen in this chapter.**

* * *

 **For the poll, Tsuna's harem which now on my profile at the place of polls, To love Tsu polls:**

 **-Koneko, 61 votes, she is now in the lead, she is just adorable with Tsuna**

 **-Serafall, 57 votes**

 **-Ophis, 49 votes**

 **-Gabriel, 49 votes**

 **\- Ravel, 47 votes**

 **-Kuroka, 48 votes**

 **\- Kunou, 44 votes**

 **-Yasaka, 43 votes**

 **-Xenovia, 41 votes**

 **-Rossweisse, 39 votes**

 **-Raynare, 33 votes**

 **-Akeno, 30 votes**

 **-Valerie Tepes : 30 votes**

 **-Millet : 29 votes**

 **-Irina, 28 votes**

 **-Kalawarner: 28 votes**

 **-Rias, 27 votes**

 **-Sona: 21 votes**

 **-NI and Li: 20 votes**

 **-Grayfia: 6 votes**

 **-Venelana: 5 votes**

 **-Female!Sirchezs: 5 votes**

 **Pairing with Issei: 36 votes for Asia and Issei together. 25 vote for Issei with Rias, 17 votes for Akeno, 17 for Irina, 13 for Xenovia.**

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews:**

 **Diet markem gmail com: Okay, thanks, and if you didn't vote on my poll on my profile. I have been having a problem deciding who should I put Rias with as she is closely tied between Tsuna and Issei. Only 3 votes of difference.**

 **Redripper666: Sorry if he seemed this way, I don't want to make it seem that Tsuna is weak, but he was a normal human before so it's normal for a normal to die from an attack of the supernatural. Especially if he couldn't use his flames and his gear.**

 **Guest: Thanks but please vote on my profile.**

 **Guest: Thanks so please vote my profile.**

 **-Indominus: I am trying to do that, but I am having doing everything plus my internship.**

 **-Pyrofoxxx: Yeah I corrected, thanks for telling me.**

 **-Danial Kurosaki97: It's okay, I understand, not everyone had to care about that, you can just read the story.**

* * *

 **Please continue reviewing, following, favoring, and on top of all please continue reading.**

 **Bye, and until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tigrun: Don't feel like doing a weird preface this time. And for now I will do the disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and High School DxD, he only owns his story. I like talking about myself in the third degree.**

 **Sorry for the late update, I have been really busy with my internship, I need to do a big presentation for next week and I am still not finished with my project, so I am kind of stress out. But I decided to write at least a chapter of one of my stories. I am working and every one of my stories. So it takes me sometimes to finished all of it. So again sorry for the wait.**

 **I also been having a hard time to figure out what I was going to do in this chapter.**

* * *

 **High School DxV chapter 11**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **How about I apology for him?" They turned to the window to see where the female voice came from.**_

 _ **Tsuna could see that she was wearing the school uniform. She came down and made her clothes disappear to only leave her in a black thong and bra with black leg garments. She went next to Koneko and Tsuna as she said:**_

" _ **If you want Tsuna, I could apologize for you the same way you usually did while you can just watch. But you would hold me a lot…" As she began kissing Koneko all over her body…**_

 _ **Tsuna then thought: 'I guess it wouldn't hurt just watching.' As he blushed heavily at the scene in front of him.**_

* * *

 _(None's POV, no one's not even God)_

The next day quickly came by for some, really quickly for some others, and too long for some. You can say that Issei and Asia were surprised to see Akeno at the breakfast table with Koneko glaring at her and Tsuna blushing as their parents talked normally to Akeno wondering about her and her relationship with their son, favorite one they said without any shame making Issei glaring at them as they completely ignored his existence.

Tsuna was really speechless with what happened. He didn't really complain about it, he kind of really liked the scene he saw last night. He couldn't say he wasn't a fan of Yuri, he just isn't a fan of Yaoi. Plus, the contrast of the two girls' body helped with his weird mind. What kind of man couldn't imagine himself with both of the girls?!

Tsuna could only be innocent to one level but he couldn't be innocent enough for the scene he saw last night. Anyway Tsuna made sure to make extra sweet food for her girlfriend so she wouldn't be too mad. She didn't seem to be mad at him.

Issei was afraid to ask what happened last night for Akeno to be here in their house. This didn't seem to mind his parents as they were asking her questions about her, they seemed to be wondering if she was also his girlfriend. She only smiled in response to that question, and blushed? A little as she said "Not yet…"

Tsuna couldn't believe that Akeno could be shy which kind of made her look cute unlike her normal sexy attitude. She seemed to have something in her mind as she said that. Tsuna thought that she might have something that she hid from most people like Koneko and Yuuto did.

Rias seemed to like helping those who need help or had a hard time including themselves in any society because demons of their past following them. Tsuna could feel sometimes admiration towards their king. She also reminded of him of himself when he was younger as most of his guardians had the same problems as her servants, she was like a sky that enveloped them in her warmness to protect them from their own demons but she had a hard time erasing them.

Tsuna knew he needed to help her in that manner to make sure she became the best of the king in all of Devil world. He seemed to have made a link with his king that made him want to protect her and help her as the best as he can. He felt he needed to serve her in a way but not like any normal servant as his sky flames intervene making him more independent like a cloud but also a leader that will make sure to train the best way he can. He had a hard time putting the link into words, but the closest definition he had for that link, like she was family, well at least for now.

As Tsuna saw the time, he then decided to prepare for school as he gave everyone their bento, bentos for Koneko. All the students followed him towards the school. Nothing much happened that day for Tsuna. It wasn't the same case for Issei and Asia.

* * *

It seemed his two best perverted friends were getting jealous of him getting a lot of attention from the most beautiful girls of the school, they didn't mind when it was his brother because he was always more popular than them but not Issei. They demanded him to introduce to at least one girl he knew or he wouldn't be allowed to see something with the VIP position they seemed to have found.

Issei couldn't refused to that but he also knew he couldn't get them to meet the girls he knew as they were devils. But he got an idea remembering a person wanting to become a magical girl. He was invited to come as she was bringing her friends too. He would also be a good revenge for the Kendo scene that happened a week ago. He invited them to come and see those girls.

He soon found out how good and bad was the VIP spot. Good for seeing girls undressing and seeing them in their underwear. Bad for seeing that Koneko was also there meaning pain for him if she found out or even worst if his brother found out. HE was scared out of his mind but his stupid friends made even worse as they made enough noise for them to be discover by Koneko as she punched the locker they were in destroying it as she made a dent in it with only her punch, she wasn't a rook for no reason. She also made the two stupid friends faint with only one punch.

Issei was then punished by every girl there to make sure he understood to never do that again. He also heard them say that it was too bad that it wasn't his brother, that they would have gladly let him see them changing as a contest to see which body could captivate the most attention. Those girls who were saying that were quickly silent by Koneko's glare.

* * *

He regained consciousness in the clubroom, seeing Asia healing his injuries. She seemed to mad at him for a different reason he would have thought. She was mad at him for trying to see another girl's naked body. If he wanted to see one, he could just ask her as she showed her determination as she brought her skirt up but was stopped by Issei, who said she didn't need to.

It didn't help as Rias added that he already saw her naked and could see her naked a few more times. She seemed to like agitating the new not yet couple. Tsuna also suspected that there was also another reason for her trying to seduce one of her servants, she also seemed to eye at him from time to time for the reason with sad eyes.

He wondered why she was being like that, it kind of hurt him to see her like that. He couldn't help wondered how to help him. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted by Akeno flirting with him by showing her well-developed attribute and by his girlfriend make sure he looked at her not at that girl.

So he quickly forgot about that as he left with Koneko making sure she separated her boyfriend from that succubus. Tsuna finally arrived at his home with Koneko, Issei and Asia. Koneko seemed to relax a bit seeing that Akeno wasn't there with them. Tsuna saw that she seemed to be on edge, not mad whenever Akeno was there. Tsuna decided to ask her later when they were alone.

Tsuna sent Natsu to check up on Issei and Asia's relationship, he was happy to find out that Issei and Asia seemed to take a step ahead as they were bathing together. Tsuna hadn't predicted that as who would have thought that you would accidently come into a bathroom when a girl is already bathing there. Even he never did that, with his clumsy and sometimes airhead, so who could really do that?

Well it seemed his brother succeeded in doing that and thank god, he only entered when it was Asia who didn't mind sharing a bath with him, she would even enjoy it. If he entered when it was Koneko, he would not only be trample by Koneko but also endure a really painful torture from Tsuna.

Tsuna grinned as he saw that Asia even wanted to wash Issei's back, but Issei was trying to be a gentleman and seemed to not be ready to do that with her. Tsuna was happy to see that his brother could act as a gentleman, sometimes.

He also knew he had some problems with his relationship, he needed to take care of that right now, since he finished doing the dishes. He went into his room knowing that Koneko would be there. But once again he didn't expect what was waiting.

He saw his girlfriend in a face full of ecstasy, completely naked in her neko form showing her with on top of her Akeno licking and biting a beautiful white skin. She was wearing leopard undergarments with leopard's ears and tail. It was if the two of them were cats and one was dominating the other.

He ignored Natsu telling him that something was happening in Issei's room. That showed how much he was captivated by the scene in front of him.

It seemed they didn't notice that Tsuna was in the room, not that he really minded. They seemed to be having a conversation even during such weird and pleasure time.

"So, do you really mind sharing him? I am not going to snatch away from you. I just want him to accept me as he did for you. Plus, I will continue to make up to you this way each time you will feel left out, ok?" Akeno said with a concerned voice but still continued her actions.

"I know." Koneko said in between moans, "I just don't want to lose him."

"Don't worry about that, seeing how he looks at you, you are never going to lose him." She said, "But I also want him to accept me for every part of me, just like he did for you. He seemed to feel no hatred for that kind too. So I kind of want to reveal every part of me so that he can fully accept me and fill me with the happiness he brought you. So can you let me be selfish and let me join the fun?" She said with a concern voice but also a teasing voice especially at the last part.

Koneko nodded as she said: "Fine, as long as you don't steal him from me." As she tried to put but could succeed during the wave of pleasure.

"So are you guys going to let me voice my opinion?" Tsuna finally let them know of his presence. They jumped at the sudden voice of someone else.

"Tsuna-kun/Tsu-kun!" They both said, with a concern especially Akeno for some reasons. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to let me know that you want to be part for the bedroom fun." Tsuna said unexpectedly calm, but he knew he needed to be seeing their face as he ignored the other parts of their body. "But you will have to explain later why you seemed so insecure Akeno. But for now I think-" He interrupted as he felt a strong presence in Issei's room stronger than her king presence. Maybe he shouldn't ignore Natsu's warning.

He didn't take his time to register if the presence meant danger or not, he just run to his brother's room. Akeno and Koneko seemed to recognize the presence, didn't have time to tell him about as he rushed towards there.

He opened the door to find a girl with white hair wearing a maid uniform, a rias putting her uniform back and a Issei weird out by what was happening. Tsuna didn't know what to say in front of the scene as he felt the strong presence didn't seemed to want anything bad from his family, so he let a dumb question slip out of his mouth:

"Did I intrude on something?"

* * *

 **And it ends for now, sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to make sure I at least update something. BY the way don't scream at me those who wants a pairing with TsunaxRias, it was logical she went to see Issei to give him his first time as she needed to hurry up. She knew that he went to see Tsuna, there would Koneko and maybe Akeno there to slow the process the down. Plus, she is a good king and she doesn't want to hurt the feeling of her friends, by doing something with their love interest they hadn't done yet with him. She can be selfless sometimes and sometimes not, Muhahahaha!**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **Let's bring a new poll:**

 **Which flame would the character from High School DxD have?**

 **Please vote and decide yourself and for now we have**

 **Rias Storm Flames and Swamp/ sky or cloud/ Mist**

 **Gasper Snow Flames maybe also Desert/ mist /Mist**

 **Asia Sun Flames maybe Rain Flames/ sun/ Sun**

 **Kiba Cloud Flames and Mountain Flames/rain/ Cloud and rain**

 **Xenovia Storm Flames maybe also Earth Flames if possibly/ storm or Lighting or Cloud**

 **Koneko Lightning Flames and Forest Flames/ Cloud or lighting/ lighting**

 **Issei Sun Flames maybe Storm Flames (if anything Storm from Ddraig) flames of Wrath/ Sun or Lighting/ storms of wrath**

 **Akeno Mist Flames maybe also Lightning Flames/lighting or Storm/Mist**

 **Serafall Glacier Flames/ rain**

 **Sorry nothing much happen in this chapter.**

* * *

 **For the first poll, Tsuna's harem which now on my profile at the place of polls, To love Tsu polls:**

 **-Koneko, 61 votes, she is now in the lead, she is just adorable with Tsuna**

 **-Serafall, 57 votes**

 **-Ophis, 49 votes**

 **-Gabriel, 49 votes**

 **\- Ravel, 47 votes**

 **-Kuroka, 48 votes**

 **\- Kunou, 44 votes**

 **-Yasaka, 43 votes**

 **-Xenovia, 41 votes**

 **-Rossweisse, 39 votes**

 **-Raynare, 33 votes**

 **-Akeno, 30 votes**

 **-Valerie Tepes : 30 votes**

 **-Millet : 29 votes**

 **-Irina, 28 votes**

 **-Kalawarner: 28 votes**

 **-Rias, 27 votes**

 **-Sona: 21 votes**

 **-NI and Li: 20 votes**

 **-Grayfia: 6 votes**

 **-Venelana: 5 votes**

 **-Female!Sirchezs: 5 votes**

 **Pairing with Issei: 36 votes for Asia and Issei together. 25 vote for Issei with Rias, 17 votes for Akeno, 17 for Irina, 13 for Xenovia.**

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews:**

 **-0lighting0: okay, you can vote on my profile for the poll**

 **-0lighting0: okay, I think I got it.**

 **Lazy Author with writers block: thanks for your vote, I have taken care of it. Plus really soon I am going to show you guys their flames.**

 **Firehedgehog: thanks, you are making me blush.**

 **Indominus: As always thanks.**

 **Shadic: Thanks, please on vote on my profile for the poll.**

 **Guest: thanks, I will.**

 **Danial Kuroasaki97: You are welcome, even if it should be me who should thank you for reading my story.**

* * *

 **Please continue reviewing, following, favoring, and on top of all please continue reading.**

 **Bye, and until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tigrun: Don't feel like doing a weird preface this time. And for now I will do the disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and High School DxD, he only owns his story. I like talking about myself in the third degree.**

* * *

 **High School DxV chapter 12**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **Enough to let me know that you want to be part for the bedroom fun." Tsuna said unexpectedly calm, but he knew he needed to be seeing their face as he ignored the other parts of their body. "But you will have to explain later why you seemed so insecure Akeno. But for now I think-" He interrupted as he felt a strong presence in Issei's room stronger than her king presence. Maybe he shouldn't ignore Natsu's warning.**_

 _ **He didn't take his time to register if the presence meant danger or not, he just run to his brother's room. Akeno and Koneko seemed to recognize the presence, didn't have time to tell him about as he rushed towards there.**_

 _ **He opened the door to find a girl with white hair wearing a maid uniform, a Rias putting her uniform back and a Issei weird out by what was happening. Tsuna didn't know what to say in front of the scene as he felt the strong presence didn't seemed to want anything bad from his family, so he let a dumb question slip out of his mouth:**_

" _ **Did I intrude on something?"**_

* * *

 _(None's POV, no one's not even God)_

He felt like an idiot in front of the scene that stands in Issei's room. There would be only one reason for Rias to undress herself especially when Issei wasn't hurt in any way. And it seemed that the silver haired maid interrupted that act.

There was also something else about that maid, she was showing an interesting posture. She was standing just like a maid but as the same time she was showing the aura of strong personality. The contrast was quite interesting.

Issei didn't really seemed to understand what was going and was dumbfound at what happened in the last minute. One minute, Rias was undressing him and trying to give her virginity to him, the other a maid arrived and gave Rias her clothes as Rias came down and seemed to admit defeat? It was really weird.

Rias kind of surprised that Tsuna came into the room, she was in the impression that he would stay in his room to see and maybe participate in the battle for domination that was happening there. She couldn't help to blush even a little understanding what he was seeing and maybe understanding. Frankly her feelings weren't clear for both of brother. She couldn't help to admire their way of living but there was something special about Tsuna, it seemed that she considered him as a special friend.

Koneko and Akeno quickly followed Tsuna as soon as they regained their breath and clothes. "Tsuna/Tsu-kun, it's only Grayfia, the queen of Rias' brother, Lucifer." They told him as they entered the room.

"Okay, but can you explain what she is doing here, with Rias and my brother?" Tsuna asked still weird out by the situation, what could push Rias to take such radiational methods, and for the queen of his brother, Luci- "Wait a second, did you say his brother was Lucifer?!" Tsuna interrupted himself in his thoughts as he heard the name of the quite known Maou.

"Yeah, Tsuna-sama, the new rook of Rias-sama, I have heard quite a lot of about you. He was given the title of Lucifer after he died, but don't worry, your king will explain the Devil's history later." She said politely as she turned her head to Rias and said: "Rias-sama, if you won't mind, you need to go home before going to sleep since you have school tomorrow."

"Fine…" Rias said looking at Grayfia, "I will explain my actions and why I had to do them tomorrow in the clubroom." Rias said as she turned to her two new pieces. She went in magic circle that Grayfia constructed and left most likely like the both of them arrived, in a crimson light.

"Then if that is deal with, let's go to bed." Akeno said as she went to Tsuna's bedroom with Koneko following soon behind.

"Is Akeno also sleeping in your room?" Issei said a little jealous.

Tsuna quickly slimed kindly at him, and said: "I didn't know you wanted to increase your training."

Issei quickly said: "Of course, what happens in your bedroom is to your only interest."

Tsuna then said: "I thought so." Then his expression turned into concerned, "Are you alright?"

Issei smiled at the quick change of mood, this was really his brother and responded with his own worry: "Yeah, but I am a little worried about our king, she must have been desperate to do that."

"Yeah, I am sure desperate is the adequate word to describe that action especially since I don't know anything stronger. She mustn't really have had a lot of choices to do such desperate action. I feel for her to do such a desperate."

"Hey! You don't have to be so mean; I am not such a desperate alternative."

"Whatever you say, Oni-san. At least try to have a good nice sleep and don't think to much of what you seen of her and if that queen didn't interrupt it." Tsuna said with a smirk as he closed the door behind after leaving his room.

He heard a loud "Damn you Otouto!" He smirked even more but stopped his smirk as he walked up to his door and prepared to turn his knob. Was he prepared this time for the scene in front of him? He didn't think so but he needed to sleep.

He slowly turned the knob and proceeded to enter the dark room as his eyes got quickly used to it and fell on the two occupants on the room and then saw…

The two girls wearing normal pajamas, as normal as it can be in this weird word, Tsuna noted. Koneko was wearing a wearing a small blue short with a orange tee-shirt with a lion on it. Tsuna offered that gift last week as it was their first official week as a couple and he wanted to find at least a reason for Koneko to wear clothes in bed. She was the definition of cute while Akeno was most likely the definition of sexy beauty.

Akeno was wearing a white shirt with seemed to resemble to thee shirt he usually wore to go to school that was quite tight on her body as her bosom seemed to threatened to come out any moment. And seemed to have nothing under it, except for a pair of black panty or thong,

Tsuna didn't want to find out which one was it. He felt himself asked: "Is that my shirt, Akeno-san?"

She responded pouting a little bit, "Yeah, why don't you use chan, you used for Koneko. And as your new mistress, I think I am entitle to that honor, well if you let me be your first mistress as your girlfriend let me be."

"Fine, Akeno-chan." Tsuna agreed quickly as he felt he didn't have the energy to argue and also his hyper intuition was telling that he was going to lose the argument anyway.

"Good, then let's sleep together." Akeno said as she lifted the cover for Tsuna to put himself between the both girls.

"But isn't my bed little small for three people?" Tsuna felt himself asked as he already knew that he needed to cuddled with Koneko to make sure that no one fell from the bed as it was an one-person bed, not that he really minded anyways.

"Well, we will have just to cuddle greatly. Or I can be on top of you, or even under you…" She said licking her lips seductively.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun, Akeno used her power to increase the size of the bed for at least two people easily." Koneko said which made Tsuna looked at the bed and saw the difference of sizes, true that before he was occupy looking at the body of two gorgeous women in front of him.

"Oh!" He said that as he realized that he was only admiring the girls and didn't even pay attention to his surroundings. Reborn would kill him if he ever knew.

He climbed into his bed, knowing he had no choice. He couldn't figure a way out of this. Akeno put herself on his left side as she put his arm into her cleavage. Koneko encircled herself around his right arm for warmness and because of her little jealousy of not really wanted to share her love.

Tsuna knew that this would be a hard night as he doubted he would sleep as he had to control his hormones which was kind of hard as he never was in such situation in his past life.

* * *

But after a half hour, he finally fell asleep (* **That's the usual time it takes me to fall asleep** *) and was brought into a weird dream. He was in dark space where there were a lot of mist around him. He remembered that it was the same place that he was brought when he died, the first time by Reddy. He was wearing his school uniform.

"Reddy, are you there?!" Tsuna yelled trying the dragon's attention thinking that it was him who brought him to that place.

"Tsu-kun/Tsuna-kun, is that your voice?" He heard two voice that he quickly recognized as the both girls that were in the bed with him when he fell asleep. He looked towards the voices, and found both girls wearing the school uniform, except that Koneko was in her Nekomata form with her cute white ears showing and also playful tail which was always fun play with. Akeno also had her wings showing which was weird because one was the devil that he was used to, but the other one resemble to the one that Raynare and the other fallen angels had. It was weird, little did he knew that it was just the beginning

Koneko as soon as she saw him, she jumped in her direction as Tsuna noted that when she usually showed that form, it made her more affectionate towards Tsuna, just like a happy cat. She kissed him on the lips and added some tongues for the affection she felt. She wouldn't act normally this affectionate, this dream was really weird and seemed to get weirder and weirder.

While Akeno was acting shy as if she was trying to hide herself from him, even without his intuition, he could tell that it had to do with her wings, especially as he remembered what he heard before that night about her wanting to expose her identity.

Tsuna walked towards her as Koneko still hugged his arm after finish her kiss and seemed to regained her normal attitude as she blushed but hugged Tsuna's arm tightly. Akeno step a step back and shouted:

"Please don't walk any closer! I am not ready." Akeno said on the verge of crying. Tsuna and even Koneko were getting worried as they never saw her this emotional. "I am not ready to show you this form. I wanted to make sure you were okay with me, before I truly showed myself." She continued as her tears began to fall from her eyes.

Koneko decided to let Tsuna and Akeno interact without her interfering, she could easily understand that it was import to her friend.

Tsuna walked closer towards her as he began to understand that she must be related to the fallen angel, but seemed to have a grudge against them and was also worried that he hated her because of them hurting his dear brother.

Akeno was still in deep depressing thought as she imagined being abandoned by this man because she didn't have time to explain herself, she was already hard time understand all the emotions that she was feeling right now.

That form is her ultimate shame and she needed to spend some more time to him, to make sure the two of them truly trusted each other. She was quickly snapped out her thoughts as she felt two strong arms around her.

Tsuna decided to do the next most logical thing to reassure her that he couldn't hate her not matter what happen in the past. She was his friend, he cared about her and needed to show that. So, he decided to envelop her into a warm embrace. He may have added some of his sky flames to make her feel better.

That embrace made her feel so warm and so peaceful and before she even realized, she stopped crying, relaxed and felt happy and whole once again, like when she was with her mom and her dad in those happy times. She heard then:

"I can't judge you if I don't have the whole story, plus, you are part of my dear friends that don't want to lose because of a stupid thing such as your past." It made her feel even better and more assure.

Her head was so close to his body, to his abdomen, that she could hear his heart beat as the same speed as hers making her even more relax as it sounded like a melody that she could never get tired of listening.

Akeno raised her head, not really processing what her body wanted, put closer towards Tsuna's head until there was only less than inch of difference between their face. Tsuna decided to ask her:

"Are you feeling bet-"

He was interrupted by a kiss that Akeno decided to experiment. She didn't put her tongue into it waiting for a more proper moment. He tasted so wonderful, so intoxicating, she understood why Koneko liked kissing so much. She could get enough of the taste; she could easily get used to it. She stopped the kiss a few seconds later, regaining her more natural personality as she said: "Does that answer your question?"

Tsuna blushed as he put his head away from her. "Yeah, l guess."

Tsuna was once again interrupted by a kiss but not by the same girl. It was Koneko who wasn't hesitating of adding her tongue. Tsuna didn't really mind but he was quite surprised to be kissed by her all of the moment.

"Why?" Tsuna felt himself ask after the kiss ended.

"I felt left out." She just said as she looked away shyly, showing emotions. Tsuna found her reaction cute, he was going to say something but was interrupted by a voice from the deep of the world they were in.

"Ahahah! You are truly entertaining!" That voice seemed to come from the very space around them. Finally, they begin to see something more as the black mist started to concentrate to a place right in front of them. They also saw two yellow things into the mist. As they began to see more clearly, they realized that it was yellow eyes with pupils of a dragon.

"Reddy, so I was right. You are the one who brought us here." Tsuna said "But I am surprised that you could bring the two of them.

"Tsuna, I needed to bring them, as they are becoming two of your guardians. Your previous interaction shows that you are harmonizing with. But I wanted to be make it official by giving them their gear."

As soon as he said that, two things appeared from the black mist. One was shining brilliant yellow just like the sun and the other was burning in the color of indigo which corresponded to the mist attribute, Tsuna knew that much. So, it meant that since Koneko had a primary the flame of a sun, Akeno would a Mist.

As he would have guess, the yellow object went to Koneko while the indigo went towards Akeno, then a bright light appeared as the objects made contact with their respective owners. Tsuna was able to see a bit more as the light stopped.

Tsuna saw something strap on Koneko's left arm, it had a kangaroo on it with Vongola logo. It was his previous sun guardian, Ryohei, Vongola gear X. While Akeno had a weird earing on her right ear, with some weird spike at the end. It was the Vongola X gear of his previous mist guardian, Chrome.

"This is the proof that you became Tsuna's guardian, his sun and his mist." He said looking at Koneko then at Akeno.

Akeno was kind of lost since she didn't know about Tsuna's previous life, his gear, and his dragon partner. "Who are you? And what is your relation with Tsuna?" Akeno still knew that the presence of the dragon in front of her wasn't normal. He was beyond strong. Maybe a Dragon King.

"I see that he still hasn't told you. Well I kind of want to make it more interesting." Reddy said as he created a screen made of pure dark mist. "Let's begin with the beginning of his previous life."

The screen seemed to switch on as it showed a hospital and a woman with brown hair and similar eyes to Tsuna who seemed to be given birth…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(* **I always love doing that** *)

…

…

…  
…

…

…

…

"So you are the Red Dragon!" Akeno said as it was a first reaction to the 'show', she just saw. "And you decided to stuck yourself into a gear."

Koneko didn't speak, as listening to Tsuna's life and seeing it are quite different.

"Yes, I am choosing him as you can see that he was an interesting human." The dragon said. "However, I am not just stuck into his gear, just a part of me that permits me to communicate or to do something else. I also put a part of me inside the gear that I gave you. You will be able to summon it by thinking of your flames and activating it. You will need to work on it as well as the other guardians. Don't forget that your job as guardian is to protect your sky and to also find the other guardians."

"Okay, I kind of get it, even if the whole situation is weird. Well I can't wait to try this new power, it seemed quite an interesting one." Akeno said licking her lips in anticipation.

"Well at least, I will have an advantage with the flames since I have been training with Tsuna on them for quite a while." Koneko said showing her superiority.

"Yeah, I know but I catch up to you in no time." Akeno said as she gave into the rivality the two of them have.

Tsuna was left dumbfound about how easily she got used to it. She seemed to not mind becoming his guardian as well as Koneko. Tsuna also thought that it may always be that his first guardians always have some sort of rivality.

"Well the next time, I will come, is when you will have a new guardian in your rank. But I will give you a little bit of advice for what is going to happen next. You should investigate the flames of the other person of your peerage, especially your king as she should remind you of a dear person, your old best friend." He finished disappearing in the mist as they woke up.

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **Let's bring a new poll:**

 **Which flame would the character from High School DxD have?**

 **Please vote and decide yourself and for now we have**

 **Rias Storm Flames and Swamp/ sky or cloud/ Mist**

 **Gasper Snow Flames maybe also Desert/ mist /Mist**

 **Asia Sun Flames maybe Rain Flames/ sun/ Sun**

 **Kiba Cloud Flames and Mountain Flames/rain/ Cloud and rain**

 **Xenovia Storm Flames maybe also Earth Flames if possibly/ storm or Lighting or Cloud**

 **Koneko Lightning Flames and Forest Flames/ Cloud or lighting/ lighting**

 **Issei Sun Flames maybe Storm Flames (if anything Storm from Ddraig) flames of Wrath/ Sun or Lighting/ storms of wrath**

 **Akeno Mist Flames maybe also Lightning Flames/lighting or Storm/Mist**

 **Serafall Glacier Flames/ rain**

* * *

 **For the first poll, Tsuna's harem which now on my profile at the place of polls, To love Tsu polls:**

 **-Koneko, 83 votes, she is now in the lead, she is just adorable with Tsuna**

 **-Serafall, 75 votes**

 **\- Ravel, 68 votes**

 **-Ophis, 65 votes**

 **-Gabriel, 64 votes**

 **-Kuroka, 64 votes**

 **-Yasaka, 61 votes**

 **-Xenovia, 57 votes**

 **\- Kunou, 57 votes**

 **-Rossweisse, 54 votes**

 **-Raynare, 44 votes**

 **-Akeno, 44 votes**

 **-Valerie Tepes : 41 votes**

 **-Irina, 39 votes**

 **-Kalawarner: 38 votes**

 **-Rias, 38 votes**

 **-Millet : 35 votes**

 **-Sona: 35 votes**

 **-NI and Li: 27 votes**

 **-Grayfia: 18 votes**

 **-Venelana: 15 votes**

 **-Female!Sirchezs: 13 votes**

 **Pairing with Issei votes for Asia and Issei together. 35 vote for Issei with Rias, 24 votes for Akeno, 26 for Irina, 20 for Xenovia.**

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews:**

 **REiJI: Okay I am taking note, but you can still vote on my profile for it.**

 **Kamencolin: Thanks, keep up the encouragement, I am always in the need of it.**

 **Ajthedarklord: Thank you very much, please keep up you reviews and your reading.**

 **HolyKnight5: Thanks for the help as always.**

 **Indominus: As always thanks. I hope I succeed my presentation too.**

 **Danial Kuroasaki97: Thanks but telling people to calm down and too calm down, not stressing out is different.**

* * *

 **Please continue reviewing, following, favoring, and on top of all please continue reading.**

 **Bye, and until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**BEWARE! This is the cursed chapter, please be prepare to be shock by the events of this chapter. The ones who are too young shouldn't watch this chapter. You have been warned…**

 **Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and High School DxD, he only owns his story. I like talking about myself in the third degree.**

* * *

 **High School DxV chapter 13**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Koneko and Akeno quickly followed Tsuna as soon as they regained their breath and clothes. "Tsuna/Tsu-kun, it's only Grayfia, the queen of Rias' brother, Lucifer." They told him as they entered the room.**_

" _ **Fine…" Rias said looking at Grayfia, "I will explain my actions and why I had to do them tomorrow in the clubroom." Rias said as she turned to her two new pieces. She went in magic circle that Grayfia constructed and left most likely like the both of them arrived, in a crimson light.**_

" _ **This is the proof that you became Tsuna's guardian, his sun and his mist." He said looking at Koneko then at Akeno.**_

" _ **I see that he still hasn't told you. Well I kind of want to make it more interesting." Reddy said as he created a screen made of pure dark mist. "Let's begin with the beginning of his previous life."**_

 _ **The screen seemed to switch on as it showed a hospital and a woman with brown hair and similar eyes to Tsuna who seemed to be given birth…**_

" _ **Well the next time, I will come, is when you will have a new guardian in your rank. But I will give you a little bit of advice for what I going to happen next. You should investigate the flames of the other person of your peerage, especially your king as she should remind you of a dear person, your old best friend." He finished disappearing in the mist as they woke up.**_

* * *

 _(None's POV, no one's not even God)_

They had once again had Akeno at the breakfast with them. But it seemed that nobody minded her presence as if it was normal to have her here. Issei didn't dare to ask what happened last night. Asia didn't even complain even if she was wondering about her presence and the noise she heard yesterday. But still nothing happened during the breakfast.

They then proceeded to go to school together, well they decided to leave Issei alone with his friends who seemed to be mad at him for some reason that the girls, Akeno and Koneko, decided that Asia and Tsuna were to innocent to hear that conversation.

Tsuna tried to protest trying to find a way to help his brother, but the two girls, even if they knew that he had done things in his previous life that the Red Dragon enjoyed showing for a reason, they didn't want him to hear some perverted thoughts from some perverts. They were the only ones who could influence him anyways they wanted but for now they wanted him to stay as perfect as he is right now. They also wanted to enjoy the time that there were only two guardians to enjoy the company of their sky, they don't know how long they would have with him, only the two of them.

Akeno then left them to join her dear king. They had a normal day until they met each other once again to go the clubroom. Akeno was already there with their king. Tsuna wondered if they directly teleported there, to arrive before the members of her peerage. As they arrived he sense the same presence that he felt last night, Grayfia, the queen of Lucifer. He wasn't the only one to notice it seemed Yuuto also notice as he seemed to understand what was going on. The only one still left in the mist was him, his brother and his future sister-in-law.

Tsuna truly wondered what was going to wait for them at the other side of the door. They opened the door to see the queen they saw last night in still a maid uniform. Rias and the others occupants of the room all had serious on their look. What was happening?

"Onee-sama, Grayfia-sama, why the serious face? What is happening that is that serious?" Tsuna asked making Grayfia lift an eyebrow at the suffix.

"Rias-sama, if you would let me explain…" Grayfia asked permission to explain. Issei then thought: "She is really devoted to her maid act.'

"No, I will explain." Rias declared, she got up from her desk and prepare to explain, "Well-"

But she was interrupted by a burst of fire coming from a few feet away from the peerage that seemed to come from a magic circle with different clan mark than the ones Tsuna saw before. A blond man, about five years older than them appeared from the flames like a phoenix. It seemed he wanted to do an entrée that would mark their brain. Tsuna felt something off from this man.

"It has been too long since I went to the Human world." He turned his face towards rias and then said: "Rias, I am happy to see you, my dear."

Issei then proceeded to ask who was the man in front of them, without any proper manner. A tick mark appeared on Tsuna's head, he decided them to make sure he would learn manners one way or another.

"He is the heir of the Phenex Clan and also the fiancé of the Heiress of the Gremory Clan." Grayfia said nonchalantly.

"But isn't Rias the Heiress of the Gremory Clan?!" Issei almost yelled due to the surprise but Tsuna could understand this time.

"Yes, he is Rias' fiancé." Grayfia shocking the three members of Rias' peerage who some yelled in their mind while others yelled out loud "What?!"

* * *

The fiancés sat on the same sofa while Akeno served the both of them tea. Riser seemed to use the advantage to touch some part of his fiancée, like her hair and her hips. Issei showed his displeasure almost out loud while Tsuna did it mentally.

He truly wondered if it was because of his link to his king that he was acting like this, maybe protective. Tsuna thought that it may be link to something that the Red Dragon said. It may be link to his flames and hers. He didn't know.

But maybe it was because he felt something off with that guy that reminded of some unpleasant memories. He just felt something off but he couldn't explain why.

It seemed that Rias got enough of his action and got up declaring that she didn't want to marry him. He didn't want to bring failure to his family as he promised to marry her since he was a child. Tsuna remarked that things got escalated quite quickly as Riser threatened to break her peerages until she agreed. She told him to try to do that.

Tsuna decided to intervene as Natsu awakened itself and did a loud growl on his master's shoulder. It got the attention of the two fiancés.

"Shouldn't you two listen to what Grayfia-sama has to say?" Tsuna said looking at them making Riser questioned how impolite he was to speak to this tone to him, the great Riser.

"Tsuna-sama is right, you shouldn't fight right now." Grayfia said intimidating even more the both fiancés. Riser didn't dare to go against the strongest queen.

"My king has proposed a Rating game to sort this situation and my other masters agreed to it."

"Rating Game?" Issei and Tsuna asked out loud.

Akeno proceeded to explain the rating game, but most of what Issei understood was that it was going to be a fight between both peerage with was a huge disadvantage for them as Rias' peerage wasn't full and unexperienced while Riser's peerage was full and experienced.

Suddenly, a magic circle erupted in beautiful orange flame. 15 girls appeared from it. There were a lot of different type of girls. Tsuna could literally sense the jealousy emitting from Issei. Tsuna was left even more dumbfound as his brother left to cry, but he wasn't the only one, most of the girls were disgusted by him and Riser was kind of surprised and weird out by that reaction.

"Onii-san, please don't humiliate us!" Tsuna said with a dark aura coming out of him as they were literally walking their first step into the devil world. They kind of needed to make a good impression, that was one of Reborn's lessons that was impossible to forget, he shivered just remembering five minutes of that training.

Issei calmed himself from crying at the glare of his brother. Akeno and Koneko were smiling knowing why he was acting like at, they saw his past life and his training. Akeno smiled weirdly as he remembered the sadism of his tutoring. They could use that on Issei to make sure he becomes polite.

The girl who had an uncanny resemblance to Riser said: "Disgusting." While Riser used this opportunity to call Yubella, a tall girl known as his queen and proceeded to grope her right in front of her fiancée and her peerage making most of Rias' peerage angry at that action.

Issei proceeded to insult the Phenex son, who didn't take really well and call his weakness pawn to deal with him, Miya. Tsuna decided he needed to stop this stupid fight that would lead them to nowhere. But before he could walk to his brother, the same blond girl who found her brother disgusting put herself in between both of them.

"You should let him learn his lessons, low servant." She said as she looked down on him, but the lion cub with a flaming mane caught her eyes making her wonder if he could use flames just like her family.

Before Tsuna could object, Miya delivered a hit towards Issei but due to his hard work from Tsuna's training, he was able to dodge by a millimeter. However due to once again to his surprise as he has never been into a real fight, he had a hard time to stabilize himself and fall backwards on the girl who put herself in between the both brothers.

Ravel wasn't prepared for that as she was pushed forwards, Tsuna seeing that he tried to cushion her fall but he was prepared the weight on his brother as in a plus. He fell with both of the person on him.

People were left dumbfound in front of the scene. Riser didn't know what to say, he was kind of angry at the scene as the big brother that he was, Rias was kind of jealous at the scene. Akeno and Koneko kind of guessed the new member of their circle. Asia was worried about her crush. Yuuto smiled at scene in front of him while the rest of Riser's Peerage didn't know what to say or think at the scene, they only knew that it couldn't end well for one of them.

Because right in front of them with Issei on top of them a little disoriented, was Ravel and Tsuna kissing each other, with one of Tsuna's hand on her butt and the other on her breast. Both of them were blushing. Both of them felt something awakened in her and linked with Tsuna

Issei finally awakened himself and got up. He said:

"What happened?" He understood quickly what happened seeing the scene and only said: "Heuh, sorry…"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Ravel said as she got up and glared at him. "How dare you steal my first kiss and grope me while doing that?!"

Tsuna understood that _**he**_ _ **was**_ _ **so**_ _ **screwed!**_ He stood up quickly and said: "I can explain!" but as he saw his fate being decided without an explanation, which was explain by her right hand sparking some dangerous flame that seemed to have a red flame quite familiar to him that Akeno and Koneko also recognized and smiled even more at the newcomer. They were also a little disappointed that they couldn't spend too much time with him.

Tsuna began to run for his life in the school where most of the students disappeared thankfully so that they wouldn't be involve in the collateral damage Ravel caused firing at him with a flame more destructive than usual.

Akeno began to laugh in front of the scene as well as Yuuto while most of the other people were left dumbfound except for Koneko who just sighed, and Grayfia who had a poker face for some reasons, she seemed to have been half-expecting this.

"Tsuna-kun is really the best for those type of scenes, he can't stop to surprise, amaze and make me laugh." Akeno said smiling as her earing appeared in front of everyone. "I am going to help stop this, you can take things here, my king."

Rias nodded, in which Akeno disappeared into an indigo mist surprising everyone except for Koneko. She was still surprise that she was able to use her flames this easily. She was going to upstage her in using her flames.

Ravel saw her target suddenly disappear into an indigo mist which created then multiple Tsunas which made her strike all of them. After destroying it, more appeared, and it continued on until she was too tired to continue and landed on the ground. All the replicas finally disappeared, and left alone.

Akeno reappeared in front of the peerages with Tsuna by her side as she enveloped his arm around her breasts. He was heavily blushing for some reason. Well the reason that they didn't know, was that she hid him in her mist, she kissed him adding some tongues in it exploring every part of his mouth. He asked why she did that. She answered that she was kind of jealous plus she also wanted to taste the remaining taste that was left on his lips and in his mouth of the new girl.

"She is really scary. Plus, those flames are really dangerous." Tsuna said as he recovered his breath from his run. "Sorry for this, Onee-chan."

"Yeah, it was really fun. I can't wait to see more of this in the rating game." Akeno said still laughing while still hugging her arm He was still blushing. Koneko got jealous at that interaction and hugged Tsuna's other hand making sure to remind him of her. She kissed him in front of everyone to remind them that she was his girlfriend not Akeno.

"Akeno, don't forget that I am Tsuna's girlfriend, not you, Akeno." The kitty glared at the other guardian.

"Sure, sure-" Akeno said smiling in front of the glare but was interrupted as the door was loudly opened revealing a red flushed Ravel who was beyond angry. She saw the man who stole her first kiss being hugged by two girls that for some reason made her even more angry at him. She felt like he was cheating her on her.

"How dare you grope other girls just after stealing my first kiss?!" She demanded.

Tsuna didn't know what to respond but Akeno seemed to already have the response on her mind:

"Are you just jealous that he already have us, while you just gave him your first kiss, as it wasn't his first at all, you are his third? Or Are you jealous that he isn't paying attention to you, only to the two of us?" Akeno said teasing her.

It made the Phenex girl even more red, in jealous or angriness, Tsuna didn't know.

"Prepare yourself, Rias' Rook. I will punish you during the Rating Game, I will make sure you to take responsibilities for your actions." Ravel declared, making sure he would pay for his crime. Tsuna gulped at her statement.

Akeno smiled at her statements as it could have a different but truly interesting sense.

"This is an interesting development, how about I propose that Tsuna can fight against Ravel during the Rating Game while the real game takes place with Rias against Riser. Each of them can choose some people of each peerage, to help them against your opponent, well if your king allowed you to." Grayfia said smiling as she seemed to have predicted this with her king. Rias, knowing her brother, he must have predicted this.

Both kings agreed to this with Ravel completely 100% on it which made it really hard for Riser to disagree and for Tsuna to object as Akeno and Koneko agreed with it as it made their king fight an easier fight.

Without Tsuna being able to say a word, everything was agreed and they were heading towards a training camp…

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **Let's bring a new poll:**

 **Which flame would the character from High School DxD have?**

 **Please vote and decide yourself and for now we have**

 **Rias Storm Flames and Swamp/ sky or cloud/ Mist**

 **Gasper Snow Flames maybe also Desert/ mist /Mist**

 **Asia Sun Flames maybe Rain Flames/ sun/ Sun**

 **Kiba Cloud Flames and Mountain Flames/rain/ Cloud and rain**

 **Xenovia Storm Flames maybe also Earth Flames if possibly/ storm or Lighting or Cloud**

 **Koneko Lightning Flames and Forest Flames/ Cloud or lighting/ lighting**

 **Issei Sun Flames maybe Storm Flames (if anything Storm from Ddraig) flames of Wrath/ Sun or Lighting/ storms of wrath**

 **Akeno Mist Flames maybe also Lightning Flames/lighting or Storm/Mist**

 **Serafall Glacier Flames/ rain**

* * *

 **For the first poll, Tsuna's harem which now on my profile at the place of polls, To love Tsu polls:**

 **-Koneko, 83 votes, she is now in the lead, she is just adorable with Tsuna**

 **-Serafall, 75 votes**

 **\- Ravel, 68 votes**

 **-Ophis, 65 votes**

 **-Gabriel, 64 votes**

 **-Kuroka, 64 votes**

 **-Yasaka, 61 votes**

 **-Xenovia, 57 votes**

 **\- Kunou, 57 votes**

 **-Rossweisse, 54 votes**

 **-Raynare, 44 votes**

 **-Akeno, 44 votes**

 **-Valerie Tepes : 41 votes**

 **-Irina, 39 votes**

 **-Kalawarner: 38 votes**

 **-Rias, 38 votes**

 **-Millet : 35 votes**

 **-Sona: 35 votes**

 **-NI and Li: 27 votes**

 **-Grayfia: 18 votes**

 **-Venelana: 15 votes**

 **-Female!Sirchezs: 13 votes**

 **Pairing with Issei: votes for Asia and Issei together. 35 vote for Issei with Rias, 24 votes for Akeno, 26 for Irina, 20 for Xenovia.**

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews:**

 **HolyKnight5: Interesting idea as always, I will take in consideration.**

 **Indominus: As always thanks. I succeed my presentation.**

 **Warlord of Chaos: Don't worry about that and you r English, you will see.**

 **Skedoso: Thanks, but I don't really know about that but I will see if they fit in the story.**

* * *

 **Please continue reviewing, following, favoring, and on top of all please continue reading.**

 **Bye, and until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and High School DxD, he only owns his story. I like talking about myself in the third degree.**

* * *

 **High School DxV chapter 14**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **This is an interesting development, how about I propose that Tsuna can fight against Ravel during the Rating Game while the real game takes place with Rias against Riser. Each of them can choose some people of each peerage, to help them against your opponent, well if your king allowed you to." Grayfia said smiling as she seemed to have predicted this with her king. Rias, knowing her brother, he must have predicted this.**_

 _ **Both kings agreed to this with Ravel completely 100% on it which made it really hard for Riser to disagree and for Tsuna to object as Akeno and Koneko agreed with it as it made their king fight an easier fight.**_

 _ **Without Tsuna being able to say a word, everything was agreed and they were heading towards a training camp…**_

* * *

 _(None's POV, no one's not even God)_

"This is torture…" Issei said as he walked with a ton of baggage and for once it wasn't Tsuna who submitted the training. It was their king who was taking care of his training. Rias decided to let Tsuna train himself for his fight. Tsuna hasn't asked anyone to join his battle but it seemed that Akeno and Koneko were hoping that he would ask for one of them.

Rias was hoping that he didn't use anyone of her peerages so she would stand a bigger chance against Riser but she knew that she was being selfish and she didn't want her rook to be hurt. She cared about him as well as every one of her peerage and if she needed to marry Riser to save one of them, she would gladly do it.

Issei looked around and saw that Akeno, Asia and Rias had almost nothing on her back while Tsuna, Yuuto, Koneko and him wore a lot of baggage, well, Tsuna and Koneko had a lot more baggage than the two others as they were rooks who are made to have a strong body.

Tsuna seemed to be in deep thoughts since the beginning of the trip. Issei was kind of worried for his brother, he even kind of missed the sadic personality, not that he would ever say it out loud. What was making Issei more worried is that he didn't know what perturbed his little brother?

It seemed that he wasn't the only one worried about that. Most of the trip was silent because of that. Akeno and Koneko seemed really perturbed by it, while Rias and Yuuto glanced every ten minutes at him, Asia also did but she was worried at him like her big brother even if she was older than him by a year.

Tsuna then got out of his thoughts and looked around to see everyone turning their head in front of them. He wondered what was happening around him. He was just thinking of the flames and if they should be used in the game or not. Akeno had told that those flames are unknow by all devils

He was thinking of the consequence of unveiling the flames in front of the devils. Tsuna thought that he may allowed it for Koneko and Akeno to use the flames discretely. But should he tell the others about the flames so that he is sure that they can win against the Phenex, Riser has the capacity to regenerate his body as will.

Akeno told him last night about that during some interesting activities, like a chess game or her creating some mirage with her flames. (* **What did you guys think about? Hehe** *) She was really getting good at using her mist flames, it was like second nature but she knew that she isn't allowed to use them unless Tsuna gave her permission.

She really hoped being punished, it seemed, for using them without his consent but Tsuna let it pass as she almost saved his life from the daughter of the Phenex Family who seemed to have awaken a flame which seemed to have same the destruction proprieties of Bael's power.

The flames could take care of that if they learned to use it but it would have an unexpected effect that could disastrous. And he didn't want that. He still felt that he should see something with Rias and might also awaken the flames of Asia because it could increase her healing power that could maybe also help regain stamina. It was one of the affect that her twilight healing didn't heal.

Tsuna began to smirk as he thought that he didn't need to awake Issei's flames just yet. He first needed to control his sacred gear at least a little before that. Tsuna thought that if his training doesn't increase power, he will show him something he need to understand to awake the power sleeping in him: **Fear**.

Fear he received from an opponent he knows he can't win against. He wasn't holding any grudge against his brother. No, he didn't care that his brother tripped and made him kiss a girl that wasn't prepared for it and decided to chase down the school in a Tsun-Tsun mode almost killing him. Because of that, he was going to fight her and some other members of Riser's peerage all alone if he wants his king to win the Rating Game. No, he wasn't angry at him **at all**.

Issei could feel himself shivered as Tsuna began to laugh weirdly as a dark aura began to surround him. He regretted what he said, he preferred his brother in deep thought. 'Please stay in deep thought, don't think of training me.' Issei sprinted with the heavy backpack that he was completely ignoring due to his fear of his brother.

Akeno, Koneko, Asia and Yuuto smiled knowing that the rook was back to his self. He was prepared to torture his brother but he did promise to let everyone have a go with him. So, he could learn new fighting styles and learn to deal with them.

Rias allowed Tsuna to train alone for today, but he was allowed to come and see the training. Tsuna seemed to take a particular interest in Akeno's training, because he didn't know a lot about magic. It was something that he was quite unfamiliar to it.

Rias still looked at Tsuna, worried about his battle. He was going to be outnumbered by his opponents. She didn't want to have him hurt, she had special link with him unlike with the others in her peerage. She had a hard time to explain it into words, she was attracted to him in some way. She didn't know if it was romantic or not, it may be due to the fact she never had any romantic feelings for anyone before. She might have had something like this with two people, Issei and her friend of her brother but it was quite different.

They finally arrived at the Mansion in the mountain which would be their training space. Tsuna gave the baggage and then left to do some training alone. He didn't really have time to train alone on his skills. He would use at least this day to train alone.

Akeno also told him that he was too late for her magic class, she would gladly do tutoring just the two of them, which didn't really enjoy Koneko. Tsuna didn't really mind but she seemed that she had become more aggressive since the dream where he accepted her after seeing her true form.

She took the opportunity to kiss him every time the two of them were alone or with Koneko. It seemed that she was shy in some way which was weird but he guessed that it may be kind of her old personality. To tell the truth, he almost knew nothing about her life and how she became a half fallen angel and a half devil, but he saw how she was behaving, she needed some time to trust him more.

Tsuna understood that, a sky needs to accept everything and make sure to make a link with his guardians that would be unbreakable. Tsuna trusted her even if he didn't really want her to be in his bed every night, same thing for Koneko. He had been having a hard time sleeping for the past night because of all the interaction.

What was weird is that even with all the time he spent with the two girls, almost naked a lot of time, they didn't force him to go further, and seemed even shy to do something else until he was ready and they trusted him a little more. Well, Koneko was ready to move a little forward, but she didn't want to do in front of Akeno.

Tsuna finally arrived at a possible training stage, which was far enough from the mansion for the other pieces not to notice his power. Tsuna looked around making sure that nobody was observing him. Seeing that no one was there or nobody he could notice, Tsuna said:

"You can come out now. I was surprised that you exist in this world, and I thought I would catch a break." He smiled at the memory.

"Like I would let you, Dame-Tsuna." The deep voice said as the said person came out from behind a tree…

* * *

Issei failed at everything, he was beat by Yuuto in mere seconds, he couldn't even produce even a little magic, he couldn't touch Koneko. He was a little depressed as he prepared some food with Asia who succeeded in using magic as a second nature for her. Well, he decided that he might have preferred Tsuna's training than this as he never made him feel bad about himself. But after remembering Tsuna's training, he decided that he preferred this training as it never made him suffer physically, only mentally. He didn't really know what was the worst physical pain or mental pain.

He then had some perverted thoughts as he remembered Akeno's teaching session, Akeno seemed to like teasing him. He kind of knew that she would never do something with him seeing how she cared about Tsuna. But it was still fun imagining her without any clothes like he saw with the slime.

While he imagined this, he seemed to have succeed in removing the skin of the potato. Seeing what he did, he retried on another potato as he remembered the perverted thought he just had. He removed the skin once again, he thought about what Koneko said was his specialty: he is a pervert.

The thought of his brother came as he thought of Akeno once again naked as she seemed to sleep in his brother's bed. But as he thought as his brother, a terrifying thought came into his mind: what was going to happen to him once his brother learned about his perverted power?

He shivered at the thought, but his perverted mind took over once again making all the vegetables naked. They were all peeled by his perverted magic, which didn't affect Asia as her innocent mind didn't really understand the main purpose of such power. It did affect her in some way, as she asked:

"What are we supposed to do with all the food?" Issei was left dumbfound as he realized they had to cook all of this and eat it tonight.

At the dinner table, they had a nice meal, but with maybe too much of food. One person was missing, Tsuna still haven't come from his training. Issei wondered where was his brother. But it didn't seem to disturbed anybody.

Tsuna had warned them that he would be coming late as he used all the time of training he needs to try to use his gear properly. Akeno had warned him that they had a hot bath that she would be waiting for him there. She would use this opportunity to wash his back she told him as she winked at him. Koneko said that she would be there too to make sure they don't take things too far.

Yuuto could easily see that Tsuna wasn't really in a hurry to come back, as he thought that he just wanted to relax after a long training. Yuuto considered Tsuna as his best friend, as he didn't really have a lot of friends except for Tsuna and Issei, and Issei was jealous of him and almost always angry with him.

They had a nice chat as they talked about Issei's training and later they talked about how the hot bath they had that was separated for the male and female. Issei wanted to join them. Rias agreed, which made her ask the other girls if they were alright with it. Asia was of course happy for Issei to join them. Akeno said she would be happy to watch his back to prepare for Tsuna. Issei kind of was jealous of his brother.

And then only one girl hadn't voice her opinion, yet. Issei looked with hope at her. She looked at him with her emotionless eyes and said:

"Of course not, Tsuna is the only one allowed to see me naked." Koneko changed her expression to a disgusted one.

"But you let me explore your body." Akeno said smirking.

Issei had a massive blush as he thought about that. Rias was also blushing as she remembered what she saw that night. Asia didn't really have a big reaction, even if she thought that it was kind of indecent as it was against what the church's principles. Yuuto smiled at that even if a little shock at what was being told.

"Don't be stupid, you force me as you hold me down and also saw my weakness from Tsuna's apologies." She said as her cheeks puffed which made her even cuter.

"Aren't you cute? Isn't like you could really not be able to stop my special massage?" Akeno said teasing her rival for Tsuna.

Koneko said nothing as she found something interesting in her food. They had a hard time not laughing at her but a quick glare from Koneko stopped them. They continued to have a nice meal and then headed towards the hot springs.

Issei tried during that time if he could see through the wall that separated the female off the males. Yuuto wondered if he got the power of X-rays which would allow him to see through the wall. The two of them could hear the girls talking which made Issei even more jealous.

When they finally got out of the bath, they all headed towards their room, but they heard some noise in the dining room. They went to see, what was making such noises. They saw Tsuna eating the leftovers with a great hunger. Natsu was there and was also eating some food.

As they saw him better, they saw all the scratches and injuries, he even had some blood on his sport uniform. If people saw all the blood he had on his clothes, people who have thought that it would be from some bigger injuries than what he had or seemed to have: he moved without any problem which was weird. All of them were silent in front of Tsuna eating. Tsuna didn't seem to notice them as he devoured his food.

Issei was wondering what he went through. He shivered wondering if he was going to go through the same thing tomorrow, he really hoped not. He wouldn't survive a day of such training.

Akeno and Koneko were worried about him getting hurt. They knew that those feelings were linked to their guardian 's position, but they didn't care about, they loved him no matter what their link was with Tsuna.

Asia was worried as he truly was like a brother to her, seeing him hurt made her want to heal all her injuries. Plus, they may really become like brother and sister when she marries Issei. She blushed at the thought of having the wedding.

Yuuto was worried about his best friend, but also knew he wouldn't go too far. He just wondered how could he hurt himself so much.

Rias was the most shock about his state. She was distraught that he trained himself so much that he got hurt this badly. She had a hard time containing her feelings. She expected them to train but not to such extreme. They were that devoted for her, but she didn't want to see them hurt. It hurt each time.

They were the most important people in her life. She loved all of them and didn't to push them so far. She would gladly sacrifice herself for the good of her peerage. Tsuna was a kind soul, and she didn't know someone as nice as him to train so much just for her.

Tsuna, still not noticing that he wasn't alone, said:

"He really never changed, does he?"

"Gao!" Natsu responded.

"To think he became such a thing, that's scary. Maybe I should have ended those guys so they wouldn't handle such torture, don't you think?"

"Gao." Natsu said with a sad face.

"Yep. He still is amazing, knowing what happened." Tsuna said smiling brightly.

That smile immediately made everyone better and triggered an action from Akeno and Koneko. Tsuna, still deep in his thoughts, didn't notice a presence coming closer to him. But he noticed when on both his cheek, he felt a warm sensation, a kiss on both his cheek. He looked behind and saw the face of both his guardians who still had worried expression on their face. He didn't understand why but then he looked at himself, he quickly understood why.

He was a mess right now. His training was really horrible for someone else's point of view, well anyone who isn't used to see it. For those who had experience this for years, it can even be fun. He smiled at them as he told them:

"Don't worry, I am fine. It just seemed worse than it is."

Koneko and Akeno were happy to know that he was alright, but they wanted to be sure that he was alright. They would have to check him in the bath to make sure he was alright. They would heal any injury he had. They could use that time plus the night time to make his body feel better.

"Are you sure you are alright? I could heal any injuries you have." Asia said worried about him.

"Don't worry, they are just scratches." He said like it was nothing. Well frankly he kind of wanted to be alone without people wondering if he was alright. He is already going to have a hard night with Koneko who was usually worried about his well-being, he also wondered how would Akeno reacted when she was worried, as he knew she kind of had some extreme reaction to some things much like Koneko.

He already had problems dealing with the two of them normally, even if they didn't do a lot of things, but could he handle night with them being angry? He hoped That he would have at least a normal bath.

Rias was happy to see that he was okay, she decided to let him have sometime alone. She wanted to go to the bath once again, to get rid of the worry she got from seeing her precious rook being hurt. It just made her worried about the fight in a week. She watched Asia making sure that he didn't have any injuries and was healing them, she finally said seeing that she was finished

"Well, l think we should let him have some time alone. So, you should all get some good night sleep to be prepare for the intense training tomorrow that Tsuna would take care of." The thought of Tsuna's training made some people shivered and they agreed and decided to go.

Everyone left Tsuna alone as some went to sleep, some went to bath and other went to prepare for Tsuna. Tsuna finished and decided to go to bath and get rid of some of his scratches and traces of blood on him.

As he arrived in front of the bath that was separated between male and female, his intuition screamed danger in front of the male side. Tsuna felt nothing coming out of the female side. Normally no girls should there, so it should be alright. If he wanted to have a relaxing time, his intuition told him that he shouldn't go to the male side because of the imminent danger. So, taking his courage into his hand, he went to the female side…

* * *

Meanwhile in the Phenex Mansion,

"BOOM!" was heard through the entire mansion. "BOOM!"

Riser was beginning doubting that it was good a decision to do that battle in the same time as the Raking Game. He would lose some of his important servants. But his pride also wanted to destroy the pervert who took his sister's first kiss which was the reason that he accepted.

"BOOM!"

The other reason that he couldn't decline was the state that his sister was and the destructive power she was showing, destroying anything she found in her way. The weird thing about her yellow flames with some red flames in it didn't burn anything, it disintegrated into oblivion the subject. A few people noted that, but Ravel didn't due to her anger that has been continuing since she came back. Nobody dared to go stop her, at the fear at being in the end of her anger. People never saw her that angry.

"How dare he do that?!" Ravel yelled, as she remembered him, the man who took her first kiss, who made her heart beat faster. She remembered every feature of his body including his weird spiky but interesting hair, and his brown doe eyes, and then she remembered the two women he had around him.

"BOOM!" the explosion was bigger than before because of the strength of the flame. She felt angrier remembering the women around him. How dare he kiss her and then hang around other women without paying attention to her.

"Ravel?" Riser came to see if she finally calm down, his peerage was behind her. Some were getting scared of the normal polite girl. She was normally such a calm girl, but she was so different because of that kiss and that boy. She stopped her destruction as if she heard him, a silence was heard for a few minutes, no one dared to break such silence until Ravel slowly turned her head and showed a face that made everyone shivered.

She was smiling like a psychopath, also known as the yandere smile, and said: "What is it, Onii-sama?"

Riser had a hard time to put words out of his mouth. Everyone hid behind their king at the fright at such smile. "Heuh, I w-was wondering i-if y-you wanted t-to reconsider t-the fight." He had a hard time to finish his sentence.

Ravel's smile didn't flatter, "You are right, I will need some of your servants to punish that insolent, infidel, weird haired, hunk low-life devil for taking advantage of me and leaving me like I am just one of his conquest!"

The girls and boy began to wonder about what she was really mad about, was it the kiss or that he hanged around with different women than her. That boy must really have an impact on her.

"B-but-" Riser tried to object of her taking some of her servants. He wanted to crush Rias' peerage at his full strength making they understood their difference in power.

"But what, my dear brother?" Ravel said with a smile that seemed to be getting wider and wider, frightening even more people. She raised her arm with a flame sparking dangerously in her hand.

"N-n-nnn-no-noth-nothi-nothing!" Riser succeeded lying in front of a danger that seemed to be the worst one he ever faced as he thought that if he did a wrong move, he would die or be in a state near-death.

"Good, then I have already chosen your servants that will join me in defeating that **man**." She said making each woman stand up straight at the attention the Yandere gave them. "The ones who will join me are Mira," She stood up even straighter, "Ni and Li" The two Nekomata meowed in surprised at being nominated, "Ile and Nel", the two twins squealed being scared of their usually normal bishop, "Siris," she had a hard time not letting her sword hit the floor, "Isabela," she tried to stay emotionless.

"But that is more than half of my peerage, I can't allow it!" Riser had the courage to go against his sister but he quickly regretted it.

"What do you mean, dear brother?" Ravel smiled even wider frightening the people even more, "You are saying that you can't take care of an uncompleted and unexperienced peerage with half of your peerage. Are you really bringing our family's honor down?" Ravel asked with an authority that didn't suit her as she always respected her brother as one of the strongest man she ever met. Right now, she was even considering him as a bother and a dishonor for his family as he didn't act strong.

"O-of course n-not. I w-will w-win with only half of my peerage!" He said with confident as he understood. He signaled the members that was left with him to leave as he didn't want to stay next to his sister any longer if she stayed in this 'yandere' mode.

"Then, let's prepare to punish that man…" Ravel said as she turned to her 'servants' with a less little yandere attitude, creating different reaction: Mira nodded, Ni and Li meowed in fright of what can happen, Siris readied her sword, Isabela nodded, Ile and Nel smiled as they readied their chainsaw in agreement…

* * *

Getting back to the hero of this story, Tsuna entered the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, showing his tough body that he developed through his usual training. Tsuna relaxed himself in the warm water. The warm sensation untensed his muscle after such a Spartan training. It had been a long time since he was at the receiving end of that training. It was as horrible as he remembered.

He put himself in a deep meditation and relaxation just like Fon taught him to do to relax, he didn't even react as the door of the bathroom opened. He would only react if the person had a killing intent, no matter how you hid it you couldn't completely hid it from the Vongola's hyper intuition.

Tsuna didn't even hear as someone entered the water, slowly as they enjoyed it. That person came closer to his position unknown by Tsuna as the fog around him didn't help, but he didn't snap a little out of his meditation.

"Ah!" he heard a female voice making him snapped completely from his state, opening his eyes and standing up. As he stood up and opened his eyes, he saw the person in front of him: it was an almost naked Rias, she wasn't completely naked as she seemed to hold on to a towel that had a hard time to cover all her breasts and went down to her hips covering the other precious part of her body.

She seemed genuinely surprised by his presence. As he observed her body, she seemed to have been doing the same as her eyes seemed to look lower than his head and most of his body which made him looked down to where she was looking.

He quickly blushed and covered his sensitive place, as she blushed harder, turned her head and kneeled into the hot water which didn't help her body cool down. Then a silence came in between the two for about a few minutes as they tried to say something. Both of them were now in the water looking everywhere but each other. They tried to enjoy the bath without interfering with each other.

Rias finally found a subject to talk about as she was trying to get rid of an image in her head of a certain part of his body with her back facing Tsuna.

She had never thought of a boy's body like this. She didn't really care if she was naked in front of her peerage but seeing that boy naked changed her behavior. She seemed be acting even shy.

"Why are you in the female side of the bath?" She asked still not looking at him as she still noticed that her heart still beat fast. Tsuna scratched his cheek at the question knowing that it could be interpreted as him being a pervert but lucky for him nobody would say that or didn't care about that.

"Well, I wanted to clean myself from the training I did, and to relax a little before a tiresome night." Tsuna said a little more embarrassed as he talked about the tiresome night.

Rias let a little giggle out as she understood what he meant by tiresome night. "It still doesn't explain why you would go to the female side."

"As I said I wanted to clean myself, but as I arrived at the bath, my intuition warned about a great danger in the male side. I don't really know what but I have learnt to obey my intuition in order to survive." Tsuna said kind of worried about what was awaiting in the other side.

Rias let another giggle as she realized what was happening and awaiting in the other side. He sure was going to have a tiresome night to make up for missing what was supposed to happen in the other side. They wanted to make up for him hurting himself, and she could have guess that they could never do that at his old home maybe because they had a too small bathroom, for them to enjoy themselves. It may also be that the two of them hated seeing him hurt, they were becoming protective of him.

As she thought of the training he did and him hurting himself, she hated seeing her dear servant hurt, especially as she seemed to have created a link different than with the others, she considered him as her equal sometimes. But she was interrupted in her thought as Tsuna invoked the last person she would have thought of in this interesting and embarrassing situation.

"Was Riser always this way?" Tsuna asked as he tried to find a subject to talk about, as he still didn't know if he needed to talk to her about her flames, the first thought he had as he thought about the possibility of her flames was of her fiancé.

"Why are you asking this?" Rias asked getting a little angry at him for mentioning that annoying man.

Tsuna found her reaction cute as she saw her pout and turn her head away from him as she was angry. Tsuna had a hard time not laughing as he let out a smile but was quickly replaced by a frown as he remembered her fiancé and some unpleasant memories because of him.

"He felt so weird, he seemed so real and so fake at the same time." Tsuna said as he remembered his first impression of him.

Rias wondered what she meant but a memory came back into her mind as she remembered the first few times she met him. He was really polite and humble person who liked hanging around her with Sona. She remembered how she used to tell them her ideal man, a strong man that could always protect her with his strongest team and had any authority to control everyone around her. But it all changed when the two of them were declared fiancés, he completely changed his attitude around her and became the complete opposite of what he once was.

"Well, it is true that he changed his behavior from polite and humble to obnoxious and prideful after the both of us were declared fiancés. Now that I think about, I think he was trying to be the ideal man that I wanted but it seemed he might have got sidetrack of the objective." Rias said, "Does it help you?"

"Yeah, it can explain a lot. It was then that his flame was trigger." Tsuna said making Rias wonder what he meant. Tsuna had decided then what he would do to make sure that they would won both battles especially since he had another goal.

"What do you mean?" Rias wondered, she truly didn't know a lot about him but she was waiting for him to tell her. She waited for Tsuna's answer, but he didn't answer, she turned to face him and saw his blushing face. She didn't understand why he was blushing.

"I will explain it to you if you don't mind agreeing to a embarrassing condition if you want the long version," He said looking away from her as he remembered an annoying condition for him to bring someone to meet his partner. "But if you want the short version, I could explain it quickly by giving just a ring."

Rias was in deep thought, but she already decided to use this trip to make his peerage closer. She took his hand making him look back at her as she put his hand over one of her left breast so he could feel her heart.

Well, he couldn't really hear her heart as his was beating like crazy as he still wasn't to holding breasts into his hands especially ones as big as those. He tried to look away from the sight of him holding her breast as her other breast wasn't covered by a towel anymore.

The only girl he saw naked beside his wife in his previous life was Koneko, and she didn't have a body as developed as the one right in front of him as he couldn't help to compare as his pervert thoughts took over.

He regained some of his normal thoughts as he looked back into her eyes as she was unlike the situation and him, very serious as it seemed that no matter what was the embarrassing condition, she would fulfill it.

"If the long version would help me understanding you more and get you to trust me more I won't mind. So, tell me your condition, I will do whatever is in my power."

It didn't make Tsuna serious as he thought of the condition. "Well, my partner can link you to my subconscious, to my dream, when I sleep if you s-stay really c-close to m-me." Tsuna said blushing even more.

Tsuna was a little worried about how Rias was going to react. He didn't want her to think him as a playboy who already had two girls in his bed. He didn't want to know what she thought he was doing with them as most of the time they spend together was in his dream, well at least last night and the night before that was they did.

It was really the first night they all spent together in the same bed, the night before Akeno only did things with Koneko. He got used to Koneko, he loved her and she didn't mind him sleeping on him. He still had a hard time seeing her naked but he found her so cute especially in her cat form that he didn't mind as his mind just wanted to pat and hug her. He was snapped out his thought by a giggle

Rias couldn't help to find his reaction cute as he should be used to having girls with him, especially from his exploit on his girlfriend as he tried to apologize which was what Akeno reported even if Rias only asked her to spy on his training method, but bringing a new girl to his bed made him once again shy.

"I won't mind that, but you got to take care of your two girls who I don't think would like me getting close to you." Rias said smirking at him making him imagine how he was going to explain to them that.

"You are right about that." Tsuna said as he put his head in the water to the level of his mouth as he expulsed air making bubbles coming out. Rias once again found him cute remembering that he was two year younger than her.

"Well, before we do that, to make sure that our relationship grow deeper, I am going to wash your back." She said making him blush deeper as he could only nod his head and turned his back from her. He knew he had to do it. Rias did it to make him embarrassed as she understood why Akeno did. He was cute when he blushed. She was going to enjoy tonight and all this week…

* * *

 **This last part is special thanks for all you readers, and followers. Thanks to all your follows, I am up to 200 and I have more than 20K views on this story.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

I am going to do an omake, I will let you decided what type of omake you want, it would like romance and maybe a harem. It may even be a lemon. I have listed four but you can give other ideas, and depending on your votes and ideas, I will decide the omake that I would do. So here is my choice:

-Tsuna as Riser, with his peerage.

-Tsuna as Grayfia's king and the new Lucifer.

-Tsuna as a fallen angel.

-Tsuna as an angel

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **Let's bring a new poll:**

 **Which flame would the character from High School DxD have?**

 **Please vote and decide yourself and for now we have**

 **Rias Storm Flames and Swamp/ sky or cloud/ Mist**

 **Gasper Snow Flames maybe also Desert/ mist /Mist**

 **Asia Sun Flames maybe Rain Flames/ sun/ Sun**

 **Kiba Cloud Flames and Mountain Flames/rain/ Cloud and rain**

 **Xenovia Storm Flames maybe also Earth Flames if possibly/ storm or Lighting or Cloud**

 **Koneko Lightning Flames and Forest Flames/ Cloud or lighting/ lighting**

 **Issei Sun Flames maybe Storm Flames (if anything Storm from Ddraig) flames of Wrath/ Sun or Lighting/ storms of wrath**

 **Akeno Mist Flames maybe also Lightning Flames/lighting or Storm/Mist**

 **Serafall Glacier Flames/ rain**

* * *

 **For the first poll, Tsuna's harem which now on my profile at the place of polls, To love Tsu polls:**

 **-Koneko, 83 votes, she is now in the lead, she is just adorable with Tsuna**

 **-Serafall, 75 votes**

 **\- Ravel, 68 votes**

 **-Ophis, 65 votes**

 **-Gabriel, 64 votes**

 **-Kuroka, 64 votes**

 **-Yasaka, 61 votes**

 **-Xenovia, 57 votes**

 **\- Kunou, 57 votes**

 **-Rossweisse, 54 votes**

 **-Raynare, 44 votes**

 **-Akeno, 44 votes**

 **-Valerie Tepes : 41 votes**

 **-Irina, 39 votes**

 **-Kalawarner: 38 votes**

 **-Rias, 38 votes**

 **-Millet : 35 votes**

 **-Sona: 35 votes**

 **-NI and Li: 27 votes**

 **-Grayfia: 18 votes**

 **-Venelana: 15 votes**

 **-Female!Sirchezs: 13 votes**

 **Pairing with Issei: votes for Asia and Issei together. 35 vote for Issei with Rias, 24 votes for Akeno, 26 for Irina, 20 for Xenovia.**

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews:**

 **Indominus: As always thanks. I succeed my presentation.**

 **Inkwell Archive: Thank you for your vote, but you will see who has the earth flames. Hope you like the choice.**

 **Firehedgehog: Okay then *cackles evilly***

 **UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: Thanks for reviewing, but Rias' peerage won't exactly become her guardians, stay tune to find out, but you guess right that Ravel is part of his harem.**

 **Please continue reviewing, following, favoring, and on top of all please continue reading.**

 **Bye, and until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and High School DxD, he only owns his story. I like talking about myself in the third degree.**

* * *

 **High School DxV chapter 15**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **You can come out now. I was surprised that you exist in this world, and I thought I would catch a break." He smiled at the memory.**_

" _ **Like I would let you, Dame-Tsuna." The deep voice said as the said person came out from behind a tree…**_

 _ **She was smiling like a psychopath, also known as the yandere smile, and said: "What is it, Onii-sama?"**_

" _ **Good, then I have already chosen your servants that will join me in defeating that man." She said making each woman stand up straight at the attention the Yandere gave them. "The ones who will join me are Mira," She stood up even straighter, "Ni and Li" The two Nekomata meowed in surprised at being nominated, "Ile and Nel", the two twins squealed being scared of their usually normal bishop, "Siris," she had a hard time not letting her sword hit the floor, "Isabela," she tried to stay emotionless.**_

" _ **I will explain it to you if you don't mind agreeing to a embarrassing condition if you want the long version," He said looking away from her as he remembered an annoying condition for him to bring someone to meet his partner. "But if you want the short version, I could explain it quickly by giving just a ring."**_

" _ **If the long version would help me understanding you more and get you to trust me more I won't mind. So, tell me your condition, I will do whatever is in my power."**_

 _ **It didn't make Tsuna serious as he thought of the condition. "Well, my partner can link you to my subconscious, to my dream, when I sleep if you s-stay really c-close to m-me." Tsuna said blushing even more.**_

" _ **Well, before we do that, to make sure that our relationship grow deeper, I am going to wash your back." She said making him blush deeper as he could only nod his head and turned his back from her. He knew he had to do it. Rias did it to make him embarrassed as she understood why Akeno did. He was cute when he blushed. She was going to enjoy tonight and all this week…**_

* * *

 _(None's POV, no one's not even God)_

After a session of backwashing and blushing, the two of them went towards his room while she was wearing a night gown that showed her figure greatly with Tsuna wearing his spare training clothes that Akeno made for him, knowing that if they went to her room, Koneko and Akeno would get worried about him and would search for him everywhere. Plus, Rias could have guess that the girls are already a little worried and mad that they didn't find him in the bath.

They went to his room, they opened the door to find Akeno still wearing his shirt teasing a naked Koneko. Koneko was trying to protest but in between moan, she was catching her breath, so she couldn't. Rias and Tsuna blushed as he sighed wondering that if each time he is late, he is going to find such scenes each time. Akeno had really taken pleasure in teasing her rival,

As he sighed, Koneko understood that Tsuna was there as her cute cat ears moved hearing the noise. Akeno noticed that movement, stopped her teasing to look at the door knowing that Tsuna should be there but she was surprised to see Rias with him especially since both of them seemed to have humid hair.

The reason that she was teasing Koneko that much is that she was little grumpy that Tsuna didn't show up in the male side of the bath so she could wash his back. Seeing he didn't come, she got frustrated and decided to relax and let time pass by letting her S side get superiority and tease Koneko. Frankly, her M side only wanted to be out when she was next to Tsuna but she was sure that one time Koneko would be the one teasing her and she wouldn't mind it.

Akeno pouted as she still stood on Koneko who was catching her breath and said: "Did you get Buchou to join us? We weren't enough?"

Tsuna found her pouting cute as she was acting childish, unlike normally where she would normally act seductively. In this way, she seemed more real, weirdly. Getting grumpy, jealous and pouting, she was exploring more her feelings, Tsuna was happy, she seemed to open up more, maybe soon she would tell him her past.

Rias was surprised of her attitude, frankly she knew that she acted like that before her mother died, but she changed her personality into this mature one, maybe to mess with her father as she was truly mad with him. Maybe with Tsuna, she might be able to recreate link with her father. She hoped that Tsuna could heal her and do the same for Koneko. Well it seemed he already did a lot with Koneko as she was already in her Nekomata form, and as Akeno reported, she usually was as Tsuna found her cuter in this way.

"Not really." Tsuna said as he scratched his cheek blushing in front of the scene and because of what he was trying to explain. "I wanted to explain to her the flames as I think that she would need it to beat Riser and for another reason."

"Oh, you want to bring her to meet your other partner with that fun condition. I think he likes messing around with you." Akeno said smiling as she got up from Koneko and sat next to her. Koneko stood up and looked up at Tsuna.

"I don't want to lose my side of you." She said also pouting making her cuter than Akeno was when she pouted. Tsuna still found her the cutest thing ever. Akeno nodded in agreement at her statement.

"I also want to stay close to you, plus I want to know what type of flame she would have, even I have a good guess." Akeno said as she hugged Koneko from behind. She bit her left ear creating another moan. Tsuna blushed as he turned away from the scene making Rias smiled at his reaction even if she also had to turn her head. Frankly she always knew that Akeno was always bi, but she never really saw it in action. She can easily guess that she may have also thing for their kitten.

"Shirone, if you don't mind, I kind of want you to be on top of me to solve the problem." Tsuna said embarrassed to say that in front of the other girls. Koneko blushed at what the other mean it could be but smiled knowing what he meant saying that her position as his girlfriend was on top unlike the other girls who were by his side.

Akeno decided to tease as she always found his reaction cute as well as she was a little grumpy that she couldn't wash his back which she would make sure that happens tomorrow night: "I didn't think you would do that in front of company."

"T-that's not w-what I meant!" Tsuna said blushing and shuttering, his two guardians wondered how he could be this innocent after his previous life. Rias who didn't know that, smiled but sighed in her mind in relief for some reason.

"A-anyways, let's just sleep so I can explain everything to Rias." He said as he began undressed to be only in his underwear as he forgot his pajamas, or maybe one of the two girls who spend a lot of time in his room might have done something about that. He would have guess Akeno.

Tsuna looked around to see that the three girls were checking him out as he undressed for some reason. Koneko and Rias were blushing a little as his movement, Akeno did the same but was clearly smirking at the same time. He was right, Akeno did it.

"What a good show! I don't think I can get bored of this no matter how many times I see it, don't you think girls?" Akeno said smirking still blushing. Koneko nodded as she had seen more time that anyone ever did. She could never get tired of his body.

Rias was blushing at the scene but blushed even more as she remembered what she saw in the bath and was hidden by his trunk. She could easily imagine never being bored of this body especially as she remembered when she washed his back. When she touched his body, she found out that it wasn't as hard as she would have through seen it and what it has been through, it was soft and delicate but still emitted a lot of strength and power from it.

"That's why you made sure I didn't pack any pajamas, right?" Tsuna asked with a face of exasperation from her actions.

"Well, no one of us mind that. But if you want, I can get in my underwear or completely naked like your favorite kitten." Akeno said beginning to undo some buttons of the shirt, as she looked towards the kitten who was hiding herself with covers as she didn't like showing herself to other people especially when she was in her Nekomata form. She was confident in showing this form with Tsuna especially because of his warmth when they slept together. She had a hard time showing that form with Akeno but she knew how to bring it out.

Tsuna found Koneko's reaction cute, especially when her ears were down, meaning she was sad. He decided to hug her bringing his own warmth to her making her relax and less sad. The two other girls smiled at the warm scene. Tsuna was really helping her heal from her dangerous and hurtful past. He was that kind of person, the kind they didn't mind going out with.

Akeno, of course, had a deeper link with him. She frankly wanted to be hug this way by Tsuna even she would have a hard time admitting it. She needed more time to open her soul and heart than exposing her body. Tsuna didn't mind waiting for soul and heart more than her body, it seemed especially as he didn't try anything on her. Plus, he didn't come into the bath while she was waiting for him, which made her more aggressive on different and also didn't help as she saw Tsuna hugging Koneko like usual as she purred in the warmth of her beloved.

She always wanted to be hugged the same way she was in their dream. His warmth was so overwhelming, but Koneko was the only one who received those hugs in normal occasions. She was really jealous of that, she wanted to be at the place of her rival, to be at the end of his undying love for her, to receive some hugs and his powerful treatment to calm down his love.

Tsuna put himself into his bed while still hugging koneko who continue to purred in his embrace and was beginning to fall asleep. Akeno, seeing that action, put herself at his left side as she began to hug his left arm with her generous breasts.

Rias smiled at the scene in front of her, she rarely saw Akeno act like that. She was healing, expressing her feelings more really, she was even being selfish and jealous. She was happy, the only thing missing would be healing the two other members of her peerage, Yuuto and Gasper.

Seeing that everyone was settle there, she decided to do the same thing so she undressed herself letting not clothes on her. Tsuna quickly noticed that, and blushed as he looked away.

"W-why are y-you undressing yourself?" He asked shuttering and blushing.

"Buchou has the habit to sleep without clothes. You can't do anything about that even if you complain." Koneko said without opening her eyes as she could easily guess what was happening. She wanted to pout but she couldn't under the warmth.

Akeno was still in her pouting mode as she didn't really care about what her king was doing as she hugged him farther. She was even pouting further as he wasn't paying attention to her. She wanted Tsuna's full attention. She would punish Koneko later.

Rias got into the bed in the only place left to his side. Tsuna looked away from her as she smirked at his attitude. She was going to enjoy his attitude; he was so different from any males she ever encountered. They were never shy about having women in their bed. He wasn't like Issei or Riser or even her brother.

Tsuna had a hard time calming his heart at the two beautiful girls around him that were hugging his arms tightly. But Koneko always helped him calm down as her peaceful face always made his heart beat as slow as hers. And soon enough, he began to fall asleep.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes to the world that he was getting used to. He looked around to see who came with him. Did Reddy allowed them to come with him? He called to see who was there.

He got a quick answer as his face was smashed into the bosom of a girl. Weirdly, he could tell who it was? Tsuna wondered if something was weird with him to know that. It was Akeno that much be grumpy about something.

Tsuna tried to get her off him. "Akeno-chan, can you get your breasts off of my face?"

Akeno pouted and said: "Fine but I am happy that you guess that it was me."

Tsuna said as he could easily breath now: "You really change when we are here. You are kind of more truthful to your emotions each time we are here."

Akeno smiled as she turned her back at him showing her two different wings: "Well, it shows my true self. I wanted to say that I am kind of mad at you for not joining me in the bath and that you only hugged Koneko. It seemed that you don't care for me as much as you do for Koneko and that makes me jealous." Akeno said not smiling a little more as she folded her arms, making Tsuna think of how cute she was.

Tsuna hugged from behind and said: "Sorry about that. I didn't know that you were in the bath. My intuition warned me of a danger in the male side. That's why I washed myself in the female side. If I had known it was you, I would have come in even if I would have been scared of what you would have try to do to me."

Akeno pouted as she said: "I only wanted to wash your back. I am as ready as you to do anything past kissing and anything you do to Koneko."

Tsuna smiled as he finished the hug. He turned his back at her and said: "Fine, we will do that tomorrow. Are you okay with that?"

"Fine! But you better make up for it. Especially since I can guess that you want to fight alone against Ravel Phenex, even if you didn't mention that to anybody, to make sure that Rias won the game with most of her peerage." She said as she glared at him in a way making him think of how cute she can be sometimes

"Well, you are right." Tsuna said scratching the back of his head as he stillhad to find a way to tell everybody that.

"What?!" He heard to female voices say that in anger and surprised.

"Tsu-kun, I won't let you fight alone!" He saw Koneko said in Nekomata form. She grabbed his left arm, "Let myself be useful to you. It is what we are supposed to do as your guardians."

Rias was once again choked by what this boy was saying. He was prepared to sacrifice himself for the good of herself, so that she won't be forced to marry someone she doesn't like. She truly wanted to thank him for that.

"Frankly, I don't really want you to join me because Rias needs you by her side but also because I want to fight her alone as she is a storm that only a sky could calm down." Tsuna said making both girls understand why he wanted to do that but it only left Rias not understanding what is happening.

"I see that you have brought that new girl that we talk about." The dark powerful voice said from the darkness itself as Rias saw two yellow reptile eyes. She choked by it. "So, you have guess her flame type and why she is important to you and why she needs to win the fight and to free that man from his mirage."

"Yes, of course. That man resembles to Julie as well as Daemon, and she reminds me of my old best friend, Emna. So, she must have the earth flame which would allow her to gain so much more destruction power once she master this flame. Before we unlocked her flames, I want her to see my past life and let her choose if she wants to inherit the power of the Shimon family." Tsuna said a conviction that his guardians were proud of.

Before Rias had time to ask what they were talking about, memories flashed into her mind about Tsuna, weirdly it didn't match the life that she knew about. But she got the idea that it was his past life. Now she understood what was the Shimon Famiglia, their power and the earth flame. She also understood what he meant by Julie and his desert flame. Riser must have the same flame which would explain why he changed radically.

"I have given you the memories you needed. It is your choice to inherit the power of that family. You would gain a power to match Tsuna and also to match at his full potential the power of a Maou. Well you won't be able to match me of course." The dragon said as Rias had already realized who he was.

"You have to understand, Onee-san, that this isn't just giving you the power. It is also giving you the responsibilities that the Shimon family always carried as well as my best friend." Tsuna said seriously as he didn't want the power and heritage of his friends to go to waste.

"You mean the responsibility of supporting your family." Rias said smirking at him making him blush as what this could mean.

"O-of c-course not!" Tsuna shuttered as he tried to explain.

"I will accept that power with its responsibilities off always helping those who are in need, especially the humans. I will make sure to never kill without a sufficient reason." Rias said as an oath, as she understood everything about Emna. She would just need to get used to it.

"Do you accept this vow, Tsuna?" The dragon asked Tsuna expecting his permission to give her his word.

Tsuna's eyes flashed orange at the oath. "I accept, but be sure that if you break this vow or disgrace Emna's flame, I won't be as forgiving, nothing, and I mean, nothing would protect you from my wrath." Tsuna said as his eyes not only turned orange but looked a lot like the eyes they could see from the Red Dragon.

"I know, he seemed to mean a lot to you." Rias said, "But I won't back down, from helping you as I will repay you for giving a chance to fight and choose my own destiny. I will free my own guardian from his mirage."

"I also accept, so here is the power to change your own destiny." Reddy said as he made appeared a red flame which when it reached Rias took the form of ring, also known as the Shimon earth ring. "From now on, this ring is no longer only for the Shimon family but also for the Gremory house."

"Okay, since you have this ring, we can begin the training tomorrow." Tsuna said with not too much emotion before he smiled a little widely, "You better be prepared."

"Once you find your guardians and completely linked to them, you will have to come to me using Tsuna so I can give you their rings or you can bring directly here. It's your choice. Come to me when you are sure of what you want to do." The dragon said as everything went into a darker as they disappear from this space.

* * *

They woke up the next morning deeply rest. Tsuna was the first one to wake up. Tsuna stood up slowly to make sure he didn't wake up Koneko who was curled on his belly. She looked so cute. Tsuna put his hands to his side to stand up slowly.

But he felt something soft in each his hands, he squeezed a few times and for each squeezed he got a moan in a response. He quickly remembered who was by his side. Tsuna quickly blushed as he remembered at who was by side. He looked around, and thankfully Rias and Akeno didn't wake up from it.

Koneko moved a little bit, signaling that she was awakening. Tsuna, spending so much time with her, knew that she was awakening. He succeeded at standing up while holding her in a warm embrace, carrying her in a bridal style.

Koneko loved being awaken to his warmth. She loved him, she was ready to take a step forward with him if he was ready but she wanted to be alone with him to do that. She realized that he was moving with her.

"Tsu-kun?" She asked with a sleepy voice, opening slowly her eyes to see his smiling voice.

"Shirone-chan, don't worry, I am going to make some food for everyone to prepare for the training. Do you want to stay asleep?" Tsuna said with a warmth voice at his lover.

"I want to help you. I just need to wear some clothes to help you." Koneko said stirring in to wake up. She made her ears and tail disappear to make sure that nobody saw her in this form.

"When are you going to show this form the other members of Rias' peerage?" Tsuna asked sad that she wasn't ready to show her form to everybody, only to him in the bedroom and to Akeno. Rias may be included in it now if she decides to stay with them in the bed.

"You know why. I just need more time." Koneko said looking away. 'Why didn't he understand that I can only opened myself to him and anyone of his famiglia?' But she knew she couldn't be mad at him as he wanted her to heal and be more opened. She could never be mad at him for long, he knew how to make her feel better and she was a sucker for his embrace.

The warmth of a sky is already amazingly good, but when it comes from the best sky that exist in the entire world, it can become addictive. She knew that Akeno also became a sucker for it. The kisses were even better. She truly wondered what would happened when they have their first time.

Tsuna was happy to see that she was actually considering it. Tsuna smiled that she was healing, slowly but steadily, she needed to ask Rias if he could learn more about the Nekomata to know if he could help her with her form. He also remembered that Riser's peerage also had two Nekomatas, probably twins.

Both quickly got dressed and went to prepare food for everyone as Koneko wanted to learn how to make food to do it at least one time for Tsuna's bento. Rias awakened up as about the same time as Akeno as they smelled the heavenly scent of his food, which was weird since they were devils and it shouldn't attract them.

Rias felt cold as she felt so warm through all the night. Akeno felt the same but for Rias, it was the first time. It felt weird to be dependent on that. Akeno looked at Rias' face seeing that she felt disappointed but didn't really know why.

Akeno went to her king side as she smirked at her. "How did you sleep?"

Rias looked at her, "Fine, but it's weird to feel so empty when you wake up." Rias said not understanding why she felt like that.

"That's because Tsuna left, sleeping next him can become addictive. Soon if you continue sleeping to his side, you won't be able to sleep without him correctly. Especially since I think you are going to join us a lot for your future guardians." Akeno said smirking at her, then she frowned as she said: "You are still lucky to not have been kiss or even embrace into a warm hug by him or you would be in more trouble." She was pouting in the end like little child that can't play with her favorite toy.

Rias smiled at her, she was truly healing under Tsuna's flames. She wanted to know if she could do that with her future guardians. She would need help form Tsuna for that. Frankly she didn't mind sleeping next to him. It felt way better than sleeping alone or next to Issei. She wondered what would happened if she spent a night alone with him but she didn't think it would happen with Akeno and Koneko always by his side.

Rias decided, as she reminded her at the smell of the food that Tsuna must be preparing food for them, to dress up and to go eat some food. Akeno did the same thing as the two of them were prepared to eat food.

Most of the peerage awakened by the smell. They all began to eat the food that Tsuna made. Tsuna was in a good mood which really scared Issei about the training. Tsuna smiled at them as they finish eating their food.

"I am going to train with Rias today, while you four would taught by a longtime friend of mine and his students." Tsuna said smiling which made Issei happy to know he wouldn't be submitted. Tsuna smiled at his reaction and added: "Don't worry Onii-san, our tutor is worse than me." Issei shivered at that sentence.

"Tutor, you don't mean him, do you?" Koneko and Akeno asked him fearing who it was even if it turned on Akeno a little bit.

"Yes, it is him. But you two won't have to endure too much of it as he told me that your training would be more my responsibilities. He would still give you some training partners." He said smirking. The two of them wondered if they have done something to made him mad as to why Tsuna was submitting them to the worst training possible in this world.

"Stop wasting time, dame-Tsuna. Let's begin our training." The peerage heard the deep voice of male emitting power. They turned to see a man in a black suit with an orange shirt, with a black fedora. He also had a green chameleon on his shoulder. Behind him, there were the four fallen angels they ought against before. They seemed to have a worried look.

"So you brought them, they seemed a little traumatized by your training, Reborn." Tsuna said smiling.

"I didn't know that you wanted to be part of my training." Reborn said smirking.

"Of course not, I am training Rias today. Yesterday was enough for me; I still have some muscle of mine sore." Tsuna said politely. "But make sure to not be too hard on Akeno and Koneko, they are my guardians."

"I know but I will still need to test them. Plus, I have the rings that that idiot gave you, so will train them this way." Reborn said smirking. "But don't worry I will train your brother like I did with you, to prepare him for the game. Let me train for the remaining days and he would be ready as well as the others members of your king's peerage.

Tsuna sighed at what he said. He looked at Rias and said: "Let's begin our training."

Rias quickly followed him as she knew from the memories she received that Reborn was maybe even more S than Akeno and Tsuna combined. She was grateful that Tsuna was training her, but she knew that through that training she had a good chance to win…

Here they were in the ORC room, after a week of training through the awful and horrible training they have ever been through. They all had serious look as they were determined to win this. Tsuna smiled at them as he put his hand and said:

"Let's win this thing!"

Everybody put their hands on his hand and then yelled: "Yeah!"

"1, 2, 3, Go!" They said as they all raised their hands which made all them smiling as they went to win the two different games.

* * *

 **There isn't really a lot of vote for the omake which kind of made me sad but I am going to another chapter to really write a complete omake. Please tell me what you want, I really want to do something to thank you guys, for following my story and continuing reading my story even if I still makes so much errors.**

 **I put the poll on my profile so you can all vote on my profile without a lot of effort.**

 **OMAKE**

I am going to do an omake, I will let you decided what type of omake you want, it would like romance and maybe a harem. It may even be a lemon. I have listed four but you can give other ideas, and depending on your votes and ideas, I will decide the omake that I would do. So here is my choice:

-Tsuna as Riser, with his peerage.

-Tsuna as Grayfia's king and the new Lucifer: 1 vote

-Tsuna as a fallen angel.

-Tsuna as an angel: 1 vote

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **Let's bring a new poll:**

* * *

 **For the first poll, Tsuna's harem which now on my profile at the place of polls, To love Tsu polls:**

 **-Koneko, 97 votes, she is now in the lead, she is just adorable with Tsuna**

 **-Serafall, 87 votes**

 **\- Ravel, 80 votes**

 **-Ophis, 77 votes**

 **-Gabriel, 77 votes**

 **-Kuroka, 75 votes**

 **-Yasaka, 68 votes**

 **-Xenovia, 64 votes**

 **\- Kunou, 66 votes**

 **-Rossweisse, 662 votes**

 **-Raynare, 49 votes**

 **-Akeno, 51 votes**

 **-Valerie Tepes : 46 votes**

 **-Irina, 42 votes**

 **-Kalawarner: 41 votes**

 **-Rias, 46 votes**

 **-Millet : 40 votes**

 **-Sona: 44 votes**

 **-NI and Li: 31 votes**

 **-Grayfia: 22 votes**

 **-Venelana: 16 votes**

 **-Female!Sirchezs: 18 votes**

 **Pairing with Issei: 56 votes for Asia and Issei together. 46 vote for Issei with Rias, 26 votes for Akeno, 31 for Irina, 22 for Xenovia.**

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews:**

 **Indominus: I don't really know when they are going to become a couple, maybe in season 2  
**

 **Firehedgehog: thaanks**

 **UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: Thanks for reviewing, Rias would be kind of part of Tsuna's harem but as the same time not as she would be his equal. Thanks for the vote for the Omake. You are the only one who voted. (*sobbing*)  
**

 **Please continue reviewing, following, favoring, and on top of all please continue reading.**

 **Bye, and until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and High School DxD, he only owns his story. I like talking about myself in the third degree.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, here is the chapter. A quite long one as I wanted to do the fight in an entire chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **High School DxV chapter 16**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **I know, he seemed to mean a lot to you." Rias said, "But I won't back down, from helping you as I will repay for giving a chance to fight and choose my own destiny. I will free my own guardian from his mirage."**_

" _ **I also accept, so here is the power to change your own destiny." Reddy said as he made appeared a red flame which when it reached Rias took the form of ring, also known as the Shimon earth ring. "From now on, this ring is no longer only for the Shimon family but also for the Gremory house."**_

" _ **Okay, since you have this ring, we can begin the training tomorrow." Tsuna said with not too much emotion before he smiled a little widely, "You better be prepared."**_

" _ **Stop wasting time, dame-Tsuna. Let's begin our training." The peerage heard the deep voice of male emitting power. They turned to see a man in a black suit with an orange shirt, with a black fedora. He also had a green chameleon on his shoulder. Behind him, there were the four fallen angels they ought against before. They seemed to have a worried look.**_

 _ **Here they were in the ORC room, after a week of training through the awful and horrible training they have ever been through. They all had serious look as they were determined to win this. Tsuna smiled at them as he put his hand and said:**_

" _ **Let's win this thing!"**_

 _ **Everybody put their hands on his hand and then yelled: "Yeah!"**_

" _ **1, 2, 3, Go!" They said as they all raised their hands which made all them smiling as they went to win the two different games.**_

* * *

 _(None's POV, no one's not even God)_

Issei had arrived in the school in the teleportation circle Grayfia created. He was separated from everybody. But he remembered the plan, he needed to find Koneko. He was supposed to unite with her at the Gymnasium. He went there. On the way, he found Koneko on the way. They continued together towards the Gymnasium.

They arrived in there. They found three girls there: one rook and two paws that were dressed as maids. Issei remembered their name as they strategized a plan to beat Riser and his peerage, it was Xuelan, Marion and Bürent.

Koneko prepared to take care of Xuelan while Issei knew he had to take care of the two others but thanks to his tor-training. He shivered and wanted to protect his private place remembering the tor-training he received from Reborn. He truly missed Tsuna's training during that tor-training.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

"Let's begin with your training." Reborn said looking at Issei. "We are going work on your focus." He turned to the two girls accompanying him, Raynare and Kalawarner. They stepped outside for the training. They undressed themselves to show string bikinis. Raynare was blushing slightly kind of glad and disappointed that Tsuna wasn't here. She had a thing for Tsuna but as well as Kalawarner she also developed a crush on Reborn.

Anyways, when they undressed, Issei had to calm his hormones down as blood flow form his nostrils, he was ready to jump on them. Asia was glaring at the boy of her dreams and soon to be boyfriend, she didn't like it when he looked at girls that way. Akeno was smirking at the training and the attitude of Asia. It was turning her S-side as she knew unlike most of them that it would be sheer torture for Issei. She couldn't wait to see what he was going to do, she felt herself squirming her legs waiting for sadism torture.

Yuuto was kind of worried about the relationship between the bishop and the pawn. He knew they fitted together and didn't want anything to go between each other. Koneko stayed emotionless as she waited for something to happen to the pervert. She knew that Tsuna asked Reborn to train his brother to stop being a pervert and to concentrate.

"This training is going to be about concentrating. If you aren't able to focus while fighting them for less than hour, they will have the right to punish you how they see fit meaning they are allowed to kick and punch you in your groin." Reborn finished smirking at his torture. "I know that you are Tsuna's big brother, so you should be able to withstand such treatment and live."

After a day of training and not succeeding of concentrating himself for an hour, he was almost castrated by the girls who seemed to enjoy too much of torturing him especially Raynare. The next day, he had to endure the same thing, except they were dressed in a sexy maid uniform that even if they had more clothes it was harder. He wondered how Reborn found about his ranking of his favorite dress that his supposed harem was supposed to wear.

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

As he was able to concentrate as both of his enemies were wearing a maid uniform. He was able to concentrate and be able to keep up with their moves and saw opportunities to use his new move. His brother would be proud of him, well not about his new technic, but he got a feeling that his brother and his tutor knew about.

While he was fighting, Koneko was fighting Xuelan. They were at first heavily matched. The rook was even able to burn some of Koneko's clothes. Koneko decided them that it was time to show the improvement made from her training by Tsuna's old tutor.

She remembered that punch not only from her memories given to her but also shown her by Reborn as she asked what was a real punch. He showed her punch that exploded a huge rock. She had been trying to do that through almost all training as she concentrated her sun flames. It was quick, Reborn said as she had quite a huge reserved of sun flames in her. During the last part of the training she sparred lightly with Reborn as Reborn said because she was important to Tsuna and didn't want to face an angry Tsuna in this lifetime.

In the same time, both of them used the technics to show the difference in power from the ones in Riser's peerage.

"Maximum Cannon." Koneko said as a right-punch began to glow of a yellow fire surprising and frightening a little the rook, not as much as she was scared of the bishop, Ravel. She then delivered a punch towards the rook but without touching her making Xuelan expulsed against a wall. She tried to stand up after but had a hard time doing that after the hit. She couldn't believe that she could hurt her that much with just the pressure of her punch. She was strong.

"Dress Break!" Issei said after touching the breasts of and the ass of as he snapped his finger making their dress disappear making them of course unable to fight. They hid their bodies as they screamed in shame and embarrassment of being naked in front of other people than their king. Koneko and Xuelan, even in her state, were looking at the pawn in disgust at his new moves.

"I will tell Tsu-kun about this move, and beware if you ever used that on me, pervert." Koneko said glaring at the boy not so emotionless. Issei shivered as he imagined what would happened to him if he ever used that on his brother's girlfriend, he wouldn't survive anything as he couldn't even imagine what he was going to prepare for him.

As they remembered the plan, both of them quickly run out of the gymnasium to escape an intense explosion. They barely escaped the explosion. Akeno was flying next to them smiling, a little too widely. She also had a lot ridden on this fight.

But before Koneko could comment on her rival's behavior, she was struck by a huge explosion. Issei and Akeno could feel the power of the explosion. It was strong enough to explode the hardest material. As smoke disappeared, they saw Koneko hurt and almost naked. She was kneeling definitely hurt, her will was the only thing making stay conscious because she didn't want to disappoint her precious sky. But she realized that she would only be a handicap for her teammates, so she decided to surrender as she also remembered that if Tsuna asked them not to hurt themselves too much: to give their best but to make sure to come back safely to him.

She looked at Akeno and said: "Don't disappoint our sky." She began to disappear as she said that.

Akeno smiled and said: "Don't worry, I will make sure get his reward." Koneko didn't like the smile she was seeing from Akeno. As she finished to disappear, Issei and Akeno saw the one responsible for hurting the precious kitten. "I will make sure to make you pay for hurting his precious kitten." Akeno said continuing smiling while making lighting appear from her hand as well as she made an earring appeared but little more discreetly which the two-people present didn't see but Rias watching from the clubroom, wasn't smiling at the scene unhappy of seeing Koneko hurt. She didn't want to announce that to Tsuna but she knew that she must concentrate on the stakes to awaken her guardian from his mirage.

"I hope you will be worth my time, Thunder's Priestess." Yubelluna said as she was a few feet away in the air from Akeno.

"It supposed to be the other way around, Bomb Queen, as I can't lose based on the reward my sky is prepare to give me." Akeno said as she flew up at the same high as the queen of the Phenex. She made different Akeno appeared all around them as they all prepared lighting attacks. "Let's see how long you are going to survive."

Yubelluna was prepared for such technics as she decided to explode everyone one of them including the one she supposed was the real one. After blowing up everyone one of them, she waited to see a body. But she heard behind her: "You really think that it would be enough to take care of me. I have a lot riding on this fight." She then was electrocuted badly.

Akeno smiled at the scene, she used her strongest attack on her. But she suddenly felt a magic circle created underneath her. She quickly used her mist flames as well as some of her secondary flames, lighting flames which she hadn't perfect it yet, to protect herself. Frankly her flames weren't perfect as she still couldn't awaken her mist gear.

She didn't receive that much damage from the attack but it was still some as some of her clothes were ripped, showing her left boob. She realized that Yubelluna was right in front of her without any damage except for her clothes. She guessed that she used the Phoenix's tears to heal all her wounds. She quickly understood that she didn't have time to play around. She needed to knock her out so she wouldn't have time to heal.

Akeno decided to be serious and to use all of her genetic potential as she raised her hand to prepare an attack to end this fight. Her hand didn't not only spark with the usual yellow lighting, it was also sparking in the blue thunder that Baraquiel, her father, was quite known for. She remembered what happened during the last week when Reborn explained the story from her father's point of view.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

It was her turn to be tutor by the devil's spawn himself, Reborn, the most sadic tutor in every universe possible, she already almost wet herself in front of the training that Issei was going through. Reborn told her that he wanted to talk to her first before beginning training. He needed to tell her something about her past.

He told him the truth about her father and what happened on that faithful day, the day that her mother died. He explained that her father Baraquiel couldn't save her mother because of Kokabiel interfering with his return. He did his best to come back as soon as possible to protect his family, but it was too late. Akeno knew she couldn't ignore what he said especially with the serious tone, but she still hadn't forgiven her dad.

Reborn told her to rest today. They would begin the training tomorrow. As she was frustrated about being told that, she spent most of her day destroying trees. She was in deep thought all day. She didn't talk at all during the meal. Tsuna was surprised at her attitude. She was different from usual. He didn't need his link as a sky with her to know that something was wrong. After taking a bath and going to his room to see if she was there, which she wasn't, he went to see in her room and then outside in a particular part of the garden which Rias told him about, saying that she wasn't in her room, she would be probably be there.

Tsuna heard sobs as he arrived next to the location. He arrived and saw Akeno in her nightgown. She was looking at the moon as she seemed in deep thoughts. Tsuna could tell that she was crying and had been crying and depressed as she saw her red eyes.

Tsuna didn't really know what to do in front of this scene. Akeno never acted like that, before, he didn't really know how to confront her with that, she was nothing like any person he ever encountered before. Tsuna watched as he waited for opportunity to find a way to help her.

As he watched her, he heard something that she was murmuring: "Can I forgive him? But he still should have been there…" Her eyes began to water once again. Tsuna knew that he needed to act, he couldn't stand seeing her sad and depressed but he couldn't survive a crying Akeno. She was this important for her.

Akeno, still thinking about her traumatic experience in the past and began to cry again as she remembered what it felt like losing her mother, was snapped out of her thoughts with a warm embrace. It was so warm, so peaceful, she felt all her sadness melted away. She lifted her head up to see who it was, she saw warm brown eyes, that made her happier except for the concern in his eyes.

She turned her head away from him as she felt her cheek burned in embarrassment, as she realized that Tsuna was not only hugging her but was looking deep into her eyes in worry of what she was feeling. She always dreamed of that, but somehow, she wasn't as happy as she wanted to. She was still feeling sad, but she was wondering if Tsuna could solve all of her problems in a more physical way. However, thinking about that, she couldn't feel better as she reminded herself why she was sad.

Tsuna smiled in front of her, trying to comfort her. But she didn't seem to feel better, as she looked away from him. He decided to do the next best thing, as he grabbed gently her face and turn it towards his as he leaned to kissed her.

Akeno couldn't believe he was kissing her, he was the one who enunciated the kiss. She finally understood how Koneko felt every night. She could melt into her own happiness and the perfect kiss under the moonlight and the stars, there couldn't be a better setting. As she realized that his tongue was begging for entrance, she opened her mouth to let it in as she was more than happy to let him explore his mouth.

Tsuna stopped the kiss as he felt the two of them at the limit of their lungs. Both of them took some time to let themselves catch their breath. They looked at each other without breaking their embrace with heavy blushing cheeks not far from each other.

Tsuna smiled at her trying to make her feel better as he was wondering if she was ready to tell him what happened to her, he knew it had something to do with Reborn. He swore that if Reborn ever hurt his precious friend, he was going to regret, she as well as Rias as Koneko were that important to him.

She looked in his eyes, where could see concern even if he was smiling. She felt herself tear apart as she didn't want to tell him about her past, she didn't want him to like her for pity, she wanted him to love her for her, but those eyes could stop wars as she felt the need to tell him.

"Would you listen to a story?" Tsuna heard Akeno say quietly as her eyes were hidden by her hair.

"Of course, I have all the night just for you if you need it to feel okay." Tsuna said sincerely happy that Akeno was opening up to him. And listened to everything she said without interrupting. She went silent waiting for his answer. He waited until she was finished to put his hands up to stop her tears from coming down from her eyes.

"I am happy to have heard about your past. I think it brought us even closer, I am glad that you told about that even if it hurt him." Tsuna smiled at her as he brought her into another kiss even deeper with this time even more heat as it was a real battle of the tongues. The kiss was more intense but shorter. They looked in each other eyes for quite some time.

"So, what do you think of well you know my situation?" Akeno asked waiting for the advice from her love and her kind sky. She knew she could easily accept any decision he made for her. Tsuna looked in deep thought as he considered the different possibilities. Should she forgive her father? Should she use her father's thunder?

"I don't know, and I could never understand what you are feeling, so I don't think I can decide for you, only you can decide. I know that time can be a good help to think, you don't have to decide right now. Well, I will tell you one thing. Rias and me have also been planning for the battle. We prepared most of the fight, but it depends on who is going to join Ravel Phenex in her fight but we can at least stipulate that there would be at least one piece of each present for your side of your fight." Tsuna said as he looked at the moon smiling, "We need you to fight Riser's Queen, Yubelluna. The sole plan of winning against Riser is based on you beating the queen. If you don't, she will create explosion to disqualify every piece. Do you understand?" He finished looking into her eyes with his browns eyes that changed into orange to show his seriousness, but it turned back into brown for his concern.

"So, you are telling me to beat Yubelluna at any cost. So, if I need to, I should use my flames or even my father's thunder." Tsuna nodded at her sentence.

"I know it is a lot to demand from you." Tsuna said as he looked away from her as he didn't want to hurt her. He looked back at her in a way with a new conviction: "If you can win against her, I will go on a date with you, and of course do whatever you want on it. I have already done it a few times with Koneko, so I think it is normal that we do that to show that you are that important to me."

Akeno was surprised by what he said. She was overwhelmed by the information, she was so happy to be able to do the same thing with him as Koneko did with him. It meant and would show she was important to him as Koneko was. She would jump on him if she wasn't still depressed and really tired from the stress.

"So, are you okay with that? It is still a lot to demand from you, as you still have a lot of grudge against your father. I at least know that, and I really don't want to force you to do that." Tsuna said still worried about what he demanded to him. But his thought was interrupted by another pair of lip on his.

Akeno was kissing her this time. Tsuna melted into the kiss that was completely different from the sexual tension that the two of them usually shared, it was a romantic kiss, one that he usually shared with Koneko and didn't ever expected from Akeno.

Akeno stopped the kiss, and looked into his eyes: "I will do anything for my sky and my king, the ones who saved me from the darkness and brought me into the happiness." Akeno said as she suddenly felt sleepy as all the stress that she accumulated in her body disappear. Her head felt on his warm body. "But I am going to sleep for now, so you will have to carry me to your bedroom, _**our**_ bedroom." She said as her eyes closed under the warmth of his body. She put her arm as around his neck for support.

Tsuna smiled knowing the reason she felt that tired, he was happy that the stress that she had accumulated disappeared. Tsuna caught the rest of the body before she felt completely sleepy. He carried her bridal style to his bedroom, well the correct term maybe to their bedroom. He smiled as he didn't mind not being alone. Having her into his life is making even more happy that he was in his previous life as he was closer to his guardians.

He arrived with her into his bedroom, where he found Rias and Koneko already in his bed naked, they seemed to be trying to channel their respected flames. Tsuna smiled at their concentration. They seemed to have finally notice his presence.

"Tsu-kun, how did it go?" Koneko said as she still was in her neko mode. She noticed Akeno in his arms who seemed to be asleep. Rias was also wondering the same thing about her queen. She didn't want her sad.

"She told me about her past with her parents, with the death of her mom, and that her father wasn't there to save them but it seemed that Reborn told her that her father was stopped from coming back to help his family because of an annoying fallen angel by the name of Kokabiel. He also told her that she should hold back her power just because he reminded her of her father." He told them making them sad as they remembered her past, and happy because she opened up to him. He then continued to tell them what he did: "I told her about your plan to win, I told her about how she needed to beat the queen in any way possible, with using all of her power." He looked away from his girlfriend as he was blushing at his action. "And since I knew it would a lot of thing to ask from her, so I promise to do something I already done with you, Shirone-chan: a date with her. I a-also might have h-have promise to d-do anything she w-wants so i-it would make h-her feel b-better."

Koneko was kind of surprised by what he said, she didn't mind him going on a date with Akeno as she knew she needed that and should be rewarded for using her power. She was kind of jealous for his other condition during the date, but she also knew she was going to do something really hard, it was almost as if Koneko used her neko form in a fight. Rias was happy for her, she needed such a great reward, but she couldn't help being jealous. But she reminded herself that she was spending her all day alone with Tsuna for week. She could let a date happened as she was almost having a date almost every day for a week. She would still be happy to go on a date with him.

"Anyway, let's go to sleep, we still have a long week." Tsuna said as Akeno tightened her grip to Tsuna's neck. "I hope you won't mind having Akeno sleeping on me tonight as it seemed that she doesn't want to let go."

Koneko pouted as she said: "Fine…" She didn't like the way that Akeno was getting all the attention from her boyfriend.

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Back to Issei as he searched to defeat his opponents for his king and his brother. He found on his way the knight, Yuuto. They hid into a nearby storage room but they were quickly provoked by the knight in Riser's team: Kalarmine. She was accompanied by Mihae, the other bishop of Riser, and by Shuriya, another pawn. It seemed they only needed to defeat those people for their part and then normally Rias will just have to win against their king, Riser.

He just needed to make sure Yuuto beat the knight as he needed to beat those two powerful opponents. He should be able to do it especially as he learnt with the duo training from Reborn with Yuuto that he could combine their power to create impressive attack.

It should be able to take care of this, if they began to pose a too big of a problem. But with Yuuto's training, he should be able to take care of the knight. Reborn had make sure he got over the major weakness of knights.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

Kiba's training: It was both simple, yet ruthless. Knights are generally Glass canons, meaning that if stripped of their speed, or struck with enough power, they break down easily. Reborn explained this fact to Yuuto.

As such, for the normal side of training, Reborn did one very simple thing, namely beat the unholy S#it outta Kiba, included even fractures, to an inch of unconsciousness, and such, then used his Sun Flames alongside Asia's Twilight Healing, return Kiba to his prime. THEN, he repeated the unholy beat down. Rinsed and Repeated for most of the day, putting Kiba into what amounts to TRUE war conditions, increasing the mental and physical endurance of Kiba, and his capacity to fight under undue stress. Honour has only site when there is NOTHING of worth in the line. The freedom of His King is in the line, so Honour must be thrown out of the window, and victory was and is his ONLY goal.

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Whit his new durability and his expertise of swords, Yuuto easily broke her sword, while Issei was taking care of the paw by his dragon shot to take care of the last pawn. But as Yuuto and Issei had a hard time to finish their last opponent, they decided to finish the fight with a combo attack by boosting Yuuto's sacred gear creating hundreds of swords at their opponents' feet.

* * *

Riser began fighting Rias and her bishop on the roof of the main school building. For him, this should be an easy fight to win as he knew that Rias didn't have the power to match him, well this was before the training week happened. But he didn't expect to see Rias smiling as he successfully hit her past her barrier.

"Why are you smiling? Have you finally accepted your fate?" Riser asked smirking hoping that it was the last one so he could marry her easily.

"Of course, not. I am just convinced that I am going to save you from your mirage." Rias said as her blue eyes turned red with a somewhat of a compass in her eyes. Her ring seemed to have appeared on her hand. It didn't only surprise her but also all the spectators of the fight. She seemed to emit a different and stronger power than usual. "You haven't realized that we already won." Rias said with a voice that emitted a lot of power of authority that made Riser wat to obey to her. He didn't know why.

"What do you mean? My queen must have already taken care of most of your pieces leaving you alone with your bishop and your weak pawn." Riser said as he tried to get his posture back. He had a hard time not being affected by this voice. The words seemed to echoed in his chess, in his heart, in a deep and profound part of him he thought he had forgotten about a long time ago.

"Are you sure about that?" Rias said smirking as something came crushing into the chimney next to him. He looked to see what was projected. He found his queen bleeding and paralyzed by lighting as it seemed to still spark around her body. Weirdly it seemed some of the lighting was emitting a resemblance to the thunder a particular fallen angel used which meant it had some unholy power in it making dangerous for normal devils, or even for him.

"She was tough nut to crack but nobody get in the way of my _**reward**_." Akeno said as she came down slowly on the roof next to her king. She was smiling a little too widely.

Rias let out a sight as she knew that her queen might have gone a little bit overboard especially as she saw Yubelluna trying to bet back on her feet, but was having a hard time doing so. "You didn't have to go as far as this, Akeno. Tsuna just asked you to take care of her."

"Well, I did. I make sure she wouldn't pose any problem for us." Akeno said smiling as Issei and Yuuto finally arrived on the roof to finish the battle. "Plus, she hurt the little kitten. If Tsuna was here, he would have done something far worse. Frankly, I kind of wanted to see that happen." Akeno finished as she rubbed her legs together as she imagined the scene.

Issei shivered at the thought of seeing Tsuna really angry and in a S-mode, it would only cause destruction. And he wasn't the only one, Asia, Yuuto and Rias thought so too even if it turned Rias on as she imagined Tsuna in his S-mode and also in another situation, where she wouldn't mind being in the receiving end.

"Anyways, you guys stay out of this, I will show everyone the result of my training with Tsuna." Rias said as she walked towards Riser a little bit to make herself distant from her pieces so she would make they wouldn't be hurt by the hit. Riser as well as the other spectator that her eyes seemed to light up like flames with a more visible compass in it. Only Tsuna had saw her in her fighting mode so it was normal for her devoted pieces to be surprised and impressed by the power she was emitting, well except for Akeno who recognized the energy that she was using: her dying will flames, the dying will flame of earth.

"Try not to die during my attack. You are the second person who will face this attack." She said as she raised her hand with the ring as it seemed to lightened in red dangerous flame. Ten or so Different small sphere of destruction that could be easily identified as from the power of the Gremory family, but were smaller than usual as they were between the size of a baseball and a ping-pong ball "But the first person was stronger and faster than you." She smiled as she launched one ball towards him but missed him and hit the chimney that Yubelluna was next.

As it collided with the chimney a big explosion occurred making Riser take a step back. He looked back as he waited for the chimney to see how much destruction such ball would have cause. When the smoke disappeared, the chimney was gone as well as Yubelluna that was forced to retired after just being hit by the after-shock of the explosion. He couldn't believe his eyes. He turned back to see Rias looking at him as she said: "This is your last chance to surrender."

"It would go against my clan's pride." Riser said suborn as his pride absorbed his pride as he jumped to hit her. He saw Rias closed her eyes and turn around so she wouldn't face him.

"Too bad. I am sorry for this." Rias said with the voice of sorrow as she didn't want to hurt one of old precious friend and future guardian. Riser didn't have time to approach as Rias made a sign of the hand making all the sphere that were above her fall on him. The power of destruction was so much that it destroyed the roof of the building as well as the entire building making the devils of Rias' peerage including herself flew away from the roof with their wings.

As the smoke disappeared, they saw Riser struggling to maintain his consciousness, as his regeneration seemed to have hit its limits. Rias went towards as she flew down. "It is time to make you remembered who you were once, why you were important and this why I need to break this mirage that you have created for yourself." Rias said as she cupped his cheek. "I need my confident, my old childhood friend, and one of my old best friend back." She finished as she put her hand on his head as her eyes turned red once again with the compass in her eyes. Her ring on her hand lightened up in the same red flames.

The flames began to cover the male as he screamed in agony. The spectators who observed the boy more closely saw a ring appearing on his right hand. As she finished a few moments later, Riser fell on the floor unconscious as the ring had completely appeared on his hand. The ranking game stopped as they were announced as the winners.

As the battle finished, they went to see what was going with the other fight that was happening in the same time. Yuuto, Issei and Asia wanted to make sure that their friend was alright, while Rias and Akeno wanted to make sure that Tsuna was going to harmonize correctly with her. Tsuna told them that he needed to beat her just like he did with Gokudera, Hibari or even Mukuro so he would be able to win her trust.

They turned to a screen, that show the battle that was happening before, that Grayfia produced to their content. They saw Tsuna against Ravel in a final shut-down in a world a fire where they could guess every other person was disqualified. Rias and Akeno could easily tell that Tsuna was his strongest form of his gear, Natsu's Cambio Forma Version X: Tsuna's Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear. He wasn't in his strongest force of his past life, his ultimate dying mode but he needed to be prepare to die for the fight, and right now he didn't have such determination or anger towards his opponents. He was just passing a test made by his future guardian.

* * *

(* **Let's back up a little to the beginning of the fight** *)

Tsuna appeared in a similar setting as the school, a place built for their battle. He made his partner appeared to search for his opponents and detect any ambush. Tsuna smiled at the scene in front of him. He never expected that he would be happy to fight but he knew that he could gain a new family member. He knew it kind also had something to do with the harmonizing factor making him happy to create and strengthen a new link.

Tsuna walked the opposite way of his partner to take care of his other opponents as his intuition told him to go this way. He knew that Natsu would probably encounter opponents but he should be able to fight them, if he can't, he can come to Tsuna to deal with them.

As Tsuna ran towards the soccer field as his intuition told him to go. As he arrived there, he saw two twins dressed in gym uniforms with chainsaws and an older girl with her hair in a ponytail wielding a Zweihänder.

"My name is Ile-" One of the twins said while smiling creepily as it was too sweet for someone holding a chainsaw.

"Mine is Nel-" The other continued with the same smile.

"This is Siris-" The first one talked once again, as she prepared something with her chainsaw.

"And we are-" The other one replicated the action while taking the speech.

"the armed division of Ravel's team!" They both said the end together as they started they chainsaw together.

Tsuna didn't know if he needed to facepalmed at the scene in front of him or applauded. He felt himself ask the knight of Riser, Siris: "Are they normally like that?"

"No, it's just that they have been under a lot of pressure and they needed to let some stress out so that is why they prepared several times for this." Siris told him as she prepared her stance to fight his opponent. "Let's begin our fight."

"Fine." Tsuna said as he activated his ring and turn into his hyper dying will mode surprising the girls as they weren't prepared to fight against someone who were using fire, but frankly they didn't know much about him as he was rook, he should only be specified in hand-to-hand combat. It was a good thing that they were used to fire opponents and also some hand-to-hand experts such as their rooks.

Tsuna waited for them to make the first step even if he saw their surprised face from his new mode. Tsuna decided to make the first step towards the fight as they were still wary of him. He needed them to be more on the offensive so she would let her guard down, he would gain the advantage and finish early. He said to make them step forwards: "Are you waiting for an invitation or are you just too scared of a little fire?"

This statement got to the twins, but didn't work on the knight who kept her guard up. Ile and Nel jumped on him with their chainsaws, as they prepared to cut him in four just like they practiced under Ravel's hard training. Tsuna smiled at them, even if he was a little disappointed that his taunt didn't work on everyone as he disappeared in front of the two girls to reappear behind them That movement surprised the two pawns and the knight as a rook wasn't supposed to be fast, he was supposed to be strong and be able to have a durable body. He successfully chopped the back of Nel's neck before she had the time to turn around. He caught her before she hit the ground. Ile took her turn as she was angry that her sister was taken so easily and took the opportunity that he was defend less while holding her sister.

Tsuna smirked as he knew that she would take the opportunity to hurt him. Siris understood that he planned that Ile would act like that. She tried to warn the last twin as she wanted her to calm down and not take the opportunity to be taken care of that easily like her sister: "Ile, Don't!"

But it was too late as Tsuna disappeared once again from Ile's sight, but not to Siris, a knight specified in speed who was prepared from such a movement from a rook. Tsuna appeared a few feet away from her as she laid down the fallen twin who was beginning to disappear.

Siris was surprised by his attitude as she would have thought that he would use the opportunity to attack the last twin during this attack. He must have the pride of knight not to do that. Tsuna smiled as he said: "You understand now, that you shouldn't take the first step into an opponent that you don't know." He took a stance as he prepared to fight the two girls, without any trick. "Let's get serious." Tsuna jumped towards them as he proceeded to punch his two opponents overwhelming as his power of rook.

Ile tried to maintain her posture but his hits were too powerful for especially since she had nothing to block the moves, chainsaws weren't the greatest protection. Tsuna smiled in front of the scene as Siris was doing better as her huge sword was providing a good shield for his steel punch. He decided to try to finish at least one of them with his flame: "X-cannon!". The punch produced a lot of smoke which made appear right behind it Siris that protected herself behind her sword and Ile projected against nearby tree as she lost consciousness and forfeited the match.

Tsuna let the survivor lead the dance a little before he finished it. As she saw him, making no moves, she did take the lead and proceeded to attack the boy. She knew that even if she couldn't defeat him, she must at least tired him so that he wouldn't be so much trouble for the others. As she began attack him, he closed his eyes and dodged her first strike, then the second one and then the third one and so on making her irritated that he didn't need to open his eyes and was underestimated her.

She was surprised to see him opening his eyes, what surprised him even more where the reptilian pupils with more yellow in them making her reminded of a dragon. Tsuna enlightened his punch as he decided to finish the fight with a full trust punch. Siris didn't have time to completely blocked with her sword as she was surprised just a moment ago, making her flew a few feet away but since she was still standing.

"You are truly strong, I might need to become even more serious." He said as he full y enlightened his fist and the flame on his head grew bigger, showing a greater will. But before he could make a move, Siris collapsed and disappeared from the area.

Tsuna breathed in and out a few times calming himself, even if they weren't so strong, they tired him at least a little. If he had faced everyone in the same time, they would have stood a chance against him. He needed to make sure he wouldn't underestimate them or play with them too much or he would tire himself too much. The bad thing was that he had a lot on his mind, and was thinking about his friends.

As he thought of his friends, he was hoping that they were alright, he liked them a lot, maybe he loved some off them. Akeno and Koneko were important to his eyes as much as Kyoko was to them, while Rias was making him something different, she reminded him of his brother, but it also was something else. He didn't know if it was from his relation between sky/earth and king/rook, he knew one thing, he couldn't really call her Onee-chan anymore.

Tsuna was snapped out of his thought as Natsu jumped on him startling him. His intuition never really worked with his partner. He almost fell on his ass of how surprised he was. He really needed to stop thinking about his life and his friends when he fights. Reborn was going to kill him if or more likely when he found out.

Tsuna heard laughing around him from the direction where Natsu came from. He saw the two Nekomata of Riser's peerage laughing their heart-out. They must have seen his reaction after chasing Natsu. He also noticed some scratched on them as well as burn on them. He couldn't help smirking at them, his S side was kind of coming up as they laughed at him when they had even more problem with their partner.

"You are laughing at me when he caused you even more problem. But don't worry I am going to finish your problem quickly." Tsuna said as he let his S-side out. Tsuna shouldn't let his S-side but after spending a week with Reborn, he couldn't help let out, if he contained longer, he didn't know how would his victim end up.

He kept his word as he enlightened his fist to end the battle shortly as he still didn't let his full S-side as he wasn't going to torture them. He was going to end up the fight by making them understand how weak they were, which still kind of sadic but not too much. Reborn might have done this another way.

Tsuna smiled at the scene in front of him. He knew he could end the fight quickly. The two Nekomata, Ni and Li, were distraught at the scene even if they were expecting the flames from the lion cub that they might have taken a liking too and would have patted the cute cub. They wanted to get traught but he must have taken three of their members with not much trouble as he didn't seem a bit exhausted and his orange eyes were giving them the chill as they showed great confidence in him.

Tsuna smiled as he decided to take the first step to end the fight quickly so he wouldn't be exhausted as he could guess that the next fight would be the final one and the more exhausting one. Tsuna jumped towards them, he punched the twin on the left, Ni. She tried to guard herself as she transformed her piece into a rook, but it wasn't enough as the punch made her impossible to breath. She collapsed under it. Li took the opportunity to avenge her sister by using the speed of the knight. She used her position to attack sensible point of his body, which she succeeded in touching multiple times before she saw the smile from her opponent, which surprised and made her stop her attacks. She jumped back as she saw her sister to disappear as he ended her with a quick chop.

"I should explain why I didn't bother dodging your moves. Let's me tell you one thing about my body and the mode I am in." He said as he turned towards her while he cracked his neck and all the sensible points that were touched. "I am in mode where my body is in a mode where it is prepared to die for all the goal no matter the injuries and if you want to fight me, you must be prepared to do the same thing." He then cracked his fists, "Don't worry, I will go easy on you because you remind me of my girlfriend, and her Nekomata."

He disappeared in front of her eyes, even in her transformed knight eyes, surprising her making her understand that he was faster than her and could have easily dodge her moves. This made her feel so useless and weak against him but didn't have time to think a lot about it as Tsuna chopped her neck into unconsciousness.

Tsuna let a breath out after not really knowing that she was holding it. Tsuna may had a S-side but he didn't like it sometimes, plus her attacks still hurt him. He needed to hide it as Reborn told him that a boss should never betray his plans by showing emotions. Tsuna turned to his partner who had stayed out of the fight, who was scratching and licking the little wounds that the twins did on him. But Tsuna knew that he had play a little with them before coming here. He chose not to petrify them for the same reason as Tsuna didn't use a X-burner or even First edition point Breakthrough. Frankly, he was wondering how would his modified point Breakthrough would work on their flame.

He put his hand in the air, and fired so someone would notice where he was to finish the battle. Natsu jumped on his shoulder ready to fight together as they were the best teammates with Hyper Dying Will Trio right behind him, but the trio was more powerful.

He waited a few seconds and then a few minutes until he heard the movement as three people walked towards him. He looked towards them and saw one of the rook of Riser who had half a mask on her face with brown hair with red mesh, named Isabela, the pawn who almost deliver a hit on Issei, Mira and finally the chief of the opposition, bishop and little sister of Riser Phenex, Ravel Phenex. Tsuna let out a smile in front of the scene. He didn't expect to be happy to fight her, but he knew that the best and faster way to connect with his guardians.

"I am going to make you pay for talking my first kiss and then to ignore me while groping other girls." Ravel said with a dangerous smile that fitted one he saw in Issei's anime and alarm clock. Tsuna was confused in front of the scene.

"Are you mad at me for stealing your first kiss, or for leaving you alone while being surrounded by two other girls?" Tsuna asked as he was confused by her reaction and it seemed that the two girls next her were looking for answer of that question.

"Shut up! You are just going to pay!" She said changing her attitude into another type he saw in his brother's anime, Tsundere. Her flames erupted from her hands with the red dying will flames. They understood that they couldn't really talk anymore as they couldn't really reason with a ferocious furious tsundere.

Ravel didn't leave him the time to think as she fired at him, flames of really strong power. Tsuna dodge the fireballs, he understood the true power within it as it destroyed the trees behind him. Tsuna quickly comprehended that she unconsciously added more power of the dying will flames into it. He also sensed the presence some other flames. She was truly strong and could become outstanding devil and guardians.

Tsuna didn't have time to attack as the two other girls began to attack him. He needed to dodge the first strike from a wooden staff and a second strike from a fist. Tsuna took a step back between their well-coordinated attack. They weren't like the previous. They had train to be able to do that. He was quite impressed as he knew somehow that all this training was from Ravel. They didn't have any information corresponding her strength as a team leader. She was always left in the shadow of her brother, but if she was put in right environment, Tsuna could wait to see her progress as a fighter and as a leader and coordinator. She might truly surpass his old right-hand in every aspect. Plus, he couldn't lie as she was really easy on the eyes unlike his previous storm guardian.

But first, he needed to end the fight, and to do so, he needed to break their formation by taking the weakest link, the weakest pawn, Mira. Good thing his partner was there to make sure that it happened. Natsu jumped towards the little girl breaking her concentration while Tsuna used the opportunity to attack the rook, Isabela. She, unlike the other, was better at hand to hand fight and was able to dodge the hit. He needed his flames he wanted to take her. He enlightened his fist and was able to really disturb her attacking stance and transform it into a defensive stance.

However, Ravel, seeing her companions in problems, she threw multiple fireball which moved weirdly and dodged her friends and went to hit her enemies. She had learnt this trick while training with the weird power she acquired. The fireballs were more yellow than the others. Tsuna jumped back to dodge the weird fireballs. As he observed more clearly, he observed the yellow flames of the sun. He couldn't believe his eyes, she was already able to combine it, even if right now it was just shear power.

He smirked as he called back Natsu in time to make him change into "Cambio Forma: Modo Difesa - Mantello di Vongola Primo", a cape capable of protecting his wearer from dangerous attack such as Byakuran dragon. He protected himself from the flames.

While seeing being attack the two girls went for the offensive, which Tsuna anticipated as he smirked. Natsu changed his from once again into "Cambio Forma: Modo Atacco - Mitena di Vongola Primo." He said as he launched a fireball towards Isabela propelling her into a tree and disqualified her from the fight. Mira was surprised by the attack as she didn't have time to dodge the attack. Tsuna decided to end as quickly as possible with her.

But he was once again stopped by the movement of fireball made by the female Phenex. She was truly persistent, even saw in this fire ball some rain flames. If he wanted to finish this quickly, he needed to get more serious: "Leone di Cielo Version X: Version Vongola Gear!" Natsu roared as his eyes seemed to rotate until he transformed into flame-patterned arm thrusters. His two opponents understood that he was getting more serious and possibly quite a lot faster.

Tsuna suddenly disappeared in front of their eyes. He appeared behind Mira and ended her with an usual chop to the neck to swap her into unconsciousness. He flew into the air to dodge another fireball. This time, the fire was equipped of lighting making even more dangerous if he had blocked it.

He flew down as he said: "let's finish this battle." He put one hand in front of him and one behind him. He murmured as a forced of the habit: "Operation X"

"Fine! Prepare to receive your punishment!" Ravel said as she put one hand in front of the other. A flame began to glow dangerously, Tsuna could sense quite different flames but it resembled to the G's arrows. Tsuna didn't want to kill her or to save her like he did for Emna, so he couldn't use his entire dying will as his determination wasn't at its greatest.

"Flames of Destruction/X-Burner!" They both yelled at the same time. Both attacks collided created a world of fire around them and crater. The fires seemed to cancel each other with the principle of Disintegration and Harmonization. Their attacks after colliding exploded and cancelled each other's.

Ravel fell on her knees, exhausted from her fight. She lifted her head, surprised, to see her opponent's eyes. It wasn't the most surprising part, it was that the orange calm eyes were replace by the doe brown eyes filled with worry and sorrow. She also noticed that his gauntlets seemed to have disappeared to let white mittens?

"I am sorry for this. I didn't want to come to this." He said as he put his white mittens next to her hands which they suddenly turned back to their original shape, except for the I at the place of the X on it when he said quietly: "Point Breakthrough: First Edition."

Ravel tried to scream but didn't found the voice to do so as she could only watch her hands being put into an ice coffin. Weirdly, the state of being defenseless in front of him made her feel weird. She understood that she couldn't win anymore, but she didn't feel disappointed at all, she even felt happy.

Before Tsuna had time to do anything, Ravel said to no one in particular: "I forfeit." But the next sentence was clearly directed to Tsuna: "So could you get those ice coffins of my hands by melting it or something?"

Tsuna was kind left dumbfounded in front of the scene, but he smiled as it reminded of his storm guardian but in a less devoted way which was a great thing. He then said: "Of course." He melted the ice with his flames.

"Good, see you later…" She said as she disappeared as the match ended. Tsuna didn't know what to think after what she said as he disappeared. What did she mean?

* * *

 **Thanks for all your votes and you can still vote on my profile for the omake. I am doing one of the omake that I propose, thanks to an idea of HolyKnight5.**

* * *

 **OMAKE POLL**

-Tsuna as Riser, with his peerage: 13 votes

-Tsuna as a Maou: 12 votes

-Tsuna as an angel: 12 votes

-Tsuna as Grayfia's king and the new Lucifer: 10 votes

-Tsuna as a fallen angel: 7 votes

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Issei wondered why everyone in the Occult Research Clubroom was so happy. The first attitude that he could easily saw the difference was Koneko's, she was even smiling. She was so emotionless normally. Akeno was smiling like crazy as she prepared food for everyone. Kiba was smiling anything was normal and didn't see anything weird happening before his eyes. Irina was also smiling next to Kiba, also the same happy as usual didn't seem to mind the other attitude. Yubelluna was there providing some paperwork to her king as she finished all the work she had to do as a teacher and the adult responsible for this club as its advisor.

The attitude that surprised him the most was Rias', she was… pouting as if she was a child and someone confiscated her favorite toy. She was at her table moping at something. She never acted like that. That person next to her, who had silver hair and was wearing a maid outfit but was emitting a lot of power, was the only one who showed no threat of emotion. It couldn't help Issei raised a question which didn't stop Asia to say as he was too surprised to state his surprise.

"What is happening?" Asia asked politely still a little surprised by what was happening.

The silver maid was the first one to notice their presence in the room and quickly answered their question: "Rias' fiancé is coming here as well as three members of his peerage to stay here for a while. So, it's normal for some of them to be this happy, especially when their king is coming back. Plus, two of three members are good friends to many others, while the last one is more a rival to one person here."

"But why is Buchou like that?" Issei asked recovering from his shock. "Is that person not nice enough for Buchou?" He said getting angry and ready to hurt any person that would hurt his precious king. "If so, I will kick this scum's ass!" He almost yelled as he made his gear appeared through his determination.

"She is moping because her fiancé has been spending a lot of time with the Leviathan as a help for a diplomacy mission. They have been together for almost a month, as rumors says in the devil world, the two of them are being closer than ever and are almost behaving as a couple." Akeno said smiling at his question but her smile turned slightly wider, becoming quite scary especially as she put her hand up as lighting sparked dangerously from it, and she said: "By the way, next time please try not to insult my king. As his queen who is forever in his debt, I will never let people disrespect him without doing anything."

Issei took a few steps back from her after being really terrified by her threat. He wanted to kneel for forgiveness as he turned the S queen into her S side. But thankfully the silver-haired maid saved him from any pain and added something to the conversation: "He has stated that since he is staying in this town for a while as he need to take care of somethings, he needs a place to stay, so he was thinking of sleeping maybe in a hotel."

Akeno changed her attitude completely as she turned to the maid and declared happily: "He can stay at my house; Mom is always happy to see him and said that there would always be place for him to stay as to return the favor for saving both our lives. Plus, dad and him have a good relationship even if he can be hard on him but Mom could easily take care of him to make sure I have some time alone with him." Akeno had some sort of weird face, as she imagined her alone time with her dear king.

Rias was still moping even without realizing the subject of conversation.

"By the way, Serafall might be spending some time here too." Grayfia said nonchalantly not caring about the effect of the announcement or maybe she cared and enjoy the situation knowing the response of Rias-sama, but nobody could tell from her expression her face giving, which stayed emotionless.

Rias quickly recovered at what she said as she slammed her hands on her desk making a dent on it and yelled: "What?! It is my time with him, she doesn't have the right to stay with him. I am his only fiancée and his future wife, I won't share him with anyone except the girls of his peerage as they will always be the close to him but I am the only one who would be the closest to him!" She was outraged by that statement. "I don't care that he wants the two of us to marry when I am old enough in a few years, I will make my move the time he spends here to make him fully mine!" She declared with fire in her eyes.

Issei and Asia were distraught by her burst of emotion while the others just smiled and giggled at her sentence. She was really passionate about that person and not like she normally was, a person who usually kept her emotions for herself to be a better king. But she was usually like this with her fiancé who always got rid of her stress.

"You should know what you mean to him, Hime-sama. You are precious to him, Serafall has a completely different meaning for him. He has been delaying your marriage until you are old enough so you can make sure you are convinced you want to marry him. He is waiting for you, he would be happy to have your wedding when you are ready, and then gave you everything you want." Irina explained as always polite towards the princess she swore to protect as her knight. "Frankly, I will doubt that it would be his first time seeing his aggressive peerage's normal interaction with him especially from his queen and his bishop. I don't want to know what he did with Leviathan." She said that part little quieter as she didn't really know if he ever did something with the other girls, it wasn't his type but his entourage was quite aggressive sometimes.

"He still didn't do a thing." Koneko said quite quietly with an intimidating aura, that could easily say he didn't do anything with her even if she wanted to. People who knew her history knew why she felt like that.

"Don't be jealous, you are his favorite kitten to play with, Shiro-chan." Akeno said as she hugged Koneko from behind and played with her little as she bit her ear which got a response of a moan. "Your only obstacle is his little sister who wants to be in your favorite place in the world. I just loved when you two fight for that place, it is like watching a little birdie and a kitten fight."

Issei blushed at the scene in front of him but he was brought back to reality by a pinch of his sort of girlfriend, Asia. She glared at him for looking at other girls like that. She was getting possessive of him, trying to make sure he didn't spy on other girls anymore, she prepared to show herself naked as she felt he needed to calm the pervert within him.

They heard knocking on the door of the clubroom. Yubelluna gave the permission to enter. Sona Sitri and her peerage entered. "Hey, Rias. Still moping about your fiancé coming to see you."

"I am not moping about that; I just don't like my fiancé to hang too much around girls that aren't part of his peerage." She said pouting.

"You know why he is around Onee-san, and why she spends a lot of time with him. He is one of the only person who can help her improve her powers as she is his lighting guardian. With his help, she has been able to progress greatly with the Sitri magic, now she is able to use water based magic as she can cancel or erase her lighting flames form her magic, and can add when she wants. I also heard he is fun sparring partner, well she told me she kind of wanted to tried another way of sparring. Plus, I heard he stopped a battle between her and Gabriel. Well, I don't really know the subject of their argument that started the battle." Sona said as she smiled at the last part of her sentence.

"I can guess. Gabriel must have wanted some time alone with Tsuna and Serafall made sure that it didn't happen as she didn't want her rival to spend time alone with their precious sky. Maybe she got a room that allows the two of them to do stuff." Akeno said smirking, imagining things with Gabriel and Serafall together fighting for her king in a bed. She was also into women, especially since her king always brought back beautiful, sexy, cute women of the three worlds that are always fun to tease, especially her favorite cute kitten and her gorgeous sister. Her gorgeous sister wasn't really for teasing, she was almost an equal relationship, where the two of them spent a night together making love to each other exploring each other bodies, well at first it was just to tease their king, but both of them found some interesting pleasure in such activities which is why Akeno did that with Koneko and then with other girls as she understood the pleasure of being with other women, as she knew she would never be with another man than her king, she loved him this dearly and couldn't imagine herself with another man. Plus, her king was so gifted that she doubted that if she had a first time with him, no man would ever be able to satisfy her.

Her king was the only one who could bring her M side especially when he went into his S-side, he was the only one who could overpower her easily and showed her a power that defies common sense that made her so wet. Plus, every part of him tasted so good, Kuro also tasted good but her king's smell was intoxicating. She wondered how did an angel tasted, especially a high angel as Gabriel. She will love watching her dear king take Rias on their wedding side as he would show his S-side so he would take control.

"Yeah, it is also my guess. By the way, Rias did you find any other guardians?" Sona asked wondering about the fact if her earth found any other guardians. For now, they had, five guardians, only one was missing, for their earth to be completed. She could also be completed by the help of Tsuna and a special part of him. He was almost as important to her guardians as Rias was. He was the one who awakened her flames and showed him a power that could make her so strong. The two of them decided to find their own guardians with the help of everything. Sona and Rias' fiancé's sister were the first ones to be found for respectively each earth and sky. Akeno, Yubelluna and as well as the two kittens were found quickly after.

"Nope, there is only one missing. He might help find the last as his guardians are already all assemble around him, well his peerage isn't. Frankly I don't know what would it take for him to fully form his peerage." Rias said wondering if he would ever find any paws, or the last of his knight, his rook. He seemed to have a hard time finding a person that he would as he described force to join his peerage. He was like that, a kind person who hated to force someone into his peerage, this is why he had a hard time to make people join his peerage by making them part of his peerage. Akeno as well as Koneko and her sister had to convince him for quite some time with the help of Rias, to make them into devils and as his special pieces. It was the thing Rias loved about him, he wasn't a playboy who wanted anything in exchange from his help, this is why people were attracted by him which ironically also made her mad and jealous.

"I guess he needs to find someone special for it. By the way, I came to make sure that Onee-san won't cause you any problem." Sona said to make sure that her earth has a pleasant time with her fiancé. It was her duty as her glacier guardian. She was like her right hand as her queen, the desert guardian, Yubelluna, also did the same job but it wasn't on the same thing. Yubelluna took care of the administrative boring stuff and was a gift from her fiancé so she could be her queen with her strength of combining the Gremory destruction power with a precise explosion giving her the name Bomb Queen. Yubelluna cared for her king's fiancé almost as well as her king as he was the one who saved her from her tragic past.

"Thanks, Sona-chan." Rias smiled happy that at least one of the girls was taken care of. The others couldn't really be dealt with as they would stay close to him as they must have missed him except for his knight who will probably stay with her fellow friend, Irina. She knew that his pieces that spend their time at the school didn't have a choice to attend the school as it was a compromise to join his peerage. They must have truly missed him and god knows what they are going to do to make up for the lost time.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared with a burst of beautiful orange flames. As the flame calmed down, five people were there, four girls and one guy. The four girls each had very different figures, one had black haired and twin ponytail as she was wearing a magical girl outfit, another had black hair as well as cat ears as she was wearing a black kimono, another one had blond hair who also had twin ponytail with the hair curvy at the end as she was wearing a pink dress, the last one had short blue hair with a green mesh as she wore a black latex suit over her body that showed her body greatly.

Then there was the guy who had the feature of the dream boy that every girl wanted. He had blond hair which was unusually spiky but at the same time seemed so soft. He had blue eyes as the sky which made girls want to look at it for hours. He was wearing a black suit with an orange shirt. He seemed only few years older than them but he produced an aura of a true chief and boss. He also produced an aura of warmth making people at ease with him.

Akeno went next to the blond man, and kissed him on the lips. They kissed for a dozen of seconds before they stopped to breath. She said blushing a little while smiling: "I missed you, my dear king. Your taste is as delicious as ever."

"Well, thanks. I missed you too, my dear queen, Akeno-chan. I hope you have been having a good time in this school." He said blushing with loving eyes.

"Kissing him as soon as you arrive, you must have really miss him." The girl with the cat ears said as she went towards her and kissed the girl. "I also want some of your sweet love too."

"I am sorry, Kuro-chan." She said embracing the girl. The two of them began to share a kiss but were quickly interrupted.

Both of them were then hit on their head by the boy, he glared at them. "I already told you not to do that in front of other people especially people who we have never met before." Tsuna said scolding them like they were children. He seemed used to it but he didn't want them doing that each time they met each other. He knew they loved doing in that in front of him as they knew it kind of turned him on.

"You are no fun, I guess I would have to wait for tonight." Akeno said licking her lips anticipating a really fun night. Spending her night with the kitten only brought her S side, it has been long time since she let her M side, being dominated by her king and her fellow bishop, finally being the one to receive the S treatment especially from her king.

Irina and the girl with blue hair went to each other to talk about all their life. Kuroka went to Koneko as she hugged her happy to see her little sister. The cosplay girl went to see Sona to talk about her life. The boy and the girl resembling to the boy waited where they were. The girl seemed to be pouting about something while the boy was smiling fondly seeing his friends reunited and chatting happily. He turned his attention to the crimson devil who was looking at him from her desk. She seemed to be mad about something, he wondered what it was about. She was puffing her cheeks making boy think of how cute she was. He blushed at the thoughts he was having about her.

"Tsunayoshi Phenex, I am happy to see you again." Grayfia said bowing in front of him.

Tsuna smiled back at her, "It is nice to see again too, Grayfia-san. How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you. I am here to make an announcement my king wanted to tell you two fiancés." Grayfia said emotionless.

"What does Lucifer-sama wants with us?" He asked wondering what that man wanted to know. He respected that man quite well. He was truly strong and a good sparring partner as well as her queen.

"He wants you two to get as married as soon as possible as your parents wants to have grandson as soon as possible as well as the elders. My king can't delay it any longer." Grayfia delivered politely the news.

"Those annoying elders! Like they could force Tsu-kun, our special sky to do something." Serafall said angrily wanting to destroy those who try to force her special sky to do something. Only him can decide what he should do. As a Maou, she could easily decide to get rid of them as it was also in her blood to get rid of the annoying as an overprotective guardian but she knew that her sky wouldn't approve of such attitude.

"I have already told them; I want Rias to be at least an adult so that she would be sure she wants to be with me." Tsuna said calmly at the news.

"Let's get married!" Rias declared with a lot of conviction as she stood up from her desk.

Tsuna was surprised at her declaration unlike a lot of people. "Are you sure? We can still wait for another year, if you want." Tsuna asked wanting to make sure she was ready for it. Rias got close to him and kissed him a little less casually as Akeno as they didn't kiss or even saw each other as often as Akeno and him did. But the kiss had so much love and conviction in it. That's why that Tsuna and Rias never got bored at kissing as their kiss were so special as rare as they were. They must have kissed less than ten times in their life as Tsuna always wanted her to explore other things before being sure of marrying him. The first time was when they were announced as fiancés when Tsuna refused to marry her, she thought she didn't feel the same way as she did and ran while crying. Tsuna found her and explained why he wanted to at least delay their wedding, he wanted to be sure that she would be ready, and to show how he felt he kissed her which one of the moment she would never forget in all her life.

"This is how sure I am. My feelings have been the same for ages: I love you and I will always love you no matter what you do. You are kind, sweet, gentle but strong enough to protect everyone close to you. It is because you are you that there are so much girls attracted by you and this also why I want to marry you before another girl snatched you. Plus, as your wife, I would able to control your mistresses to make sure they don't cause too much problem or take too much freedom with you." Rias said with a lot of conviction then she became a little less confident, as she asked: "Tsu-kun, now the only question is if you really want to marry me." She was kind of doubting herself like the first time he declined the proposition, he was always the one to delay the wedding as if he didn't like her, maybe he got tired of her over the time.

She looked away from him but as she turned away, a hand made her turn back and she then felt the greatest thing she always loved, his lips on hers as he added his tongue exploring her mouth. Tsuna stopped the kiss letting his fiancée breathless and a blushing mess. They didn't usually use the tongues, he was really good, well frankly he had a lot of experience with his guardians while her only experience was with her female guardians, such as Irina who loved to spend time with her princess and love kissing her dear king when they were alone. Rias spent her night with Irina a lot of time, sometimes Yubelluna would spend join them.

Akeno and Koneko went to spend their time when Rias was depressed or angry as Tsuna asked the two of them to make sure that Rias was okay just like when one of her piece got hurt, like Issei getting hurt because of a stupid exorcist. Akeno always found a way to make her feel better as she was the most experience with girls because of Tsuna's relation, she even spent a night or two with Serafall more than Tsuna, and with Irina who had still never been with Tsuna, she may be even more experience in turning girls on, but as she taught everything she learns to Tsuna, Tsuna may be more experience at the end as he still experienced something with some girls and with her.

She made it her duty to learn how to make each girl, in his king's harem, fainted in pleasure and taught her findings to her king, she really enjoyed every moment. She knew almost every inch of her girls including the ones of Rias', the girls she knew the most were the kitten twins, Rias and the little sister of her dear king, but her favorite teasing partner was still the little kitten who she spent most time with her.

"This is how I feel about you. I love you too. We can get married as soon as you want." He then whispered in her ears making her shivered because of his warm breath on her ears and the subject of his sentence. "I can't wait for our wedding night." Tsuna also had a S switch that his girls always loved as he was the one to take charge in the bedroom. Rias frankly never had really been in the end of the S side, especially in the night. She had seen it before especially when some stupid devils tried to kidnap her, and he made them pay for what they tried to do with a smile. Rias kind felt for the first time a weird feeling that made her want to submit herself to him, well frankly Akeno was also that way except she did in that night as she forced herself to spend her night-time with her king. The first time Akeno felt that way for the first time was when she was saved by him from her stupid grandfather which he was delighted to protect.

"Then I will take care of informing every one of your families, of the news." Grayfia said as she disappeared through her usual magical circle. Tsuna and Rias stopped each other embrace and went to sit on the couch, blushing madly about what they said.

Both of them sat down on opposite couch for some reason. Koneko had taken a sit on the man's lap, she seemed to be really happy at her position as if it was the most wonderful position in the world, especially when Tsuna patted her making her purr in delight. Akeno was at his left side who was smiling at the scene while the blond woman was at his right-side pouting about something. Koneko seemed to be smirking at her for some reason. The other girls of his peerage stood behind them.

Across them was Rias, with Sona to her right and Leviathan to her left while their peerages were behind them. Issei and Saji were wondering what they were waiting for, they were becoming agitated from their impatience. "We are waiting to know why does the heir of the Phenex family had business to do here?" Sona told the two pawns glaring at them.

"I am here because after some convincing and some compromise, Ravel finally agree on joining the school and go to the same class as my little Kitten, Shirone." He said as he patted the girl sitting on his lap. Issei could have sworn he heard her purred. The blond girl next to him seemed to mop about something.

"But as a compromise, I will be a teacher or an assistant-teacher here for a month or so. Xenovia also accepted in joining the school as long as I spend some time with her. Kuroka will just spend some time exploring the city." Tsuna said with a smile of defeat as he put his hand behind his head. That sentence had an impact that he didn't really expect since for him, it wasn't really a good thing, it was compromise. Serafall wasn't really thrilled about the compromise when he told her. It had a bright side for him, he didn't need to do any paperwork, which was a win for him. Serafall decided to also take a vacation and spend some time here next to her sky. Xenovia needed to spend as much time next to her sky as her knight but it was also in her nature not to spend too much time with him as a drifted cloud. Her feelings were weird. Kuroka was a bishop to Tsuna and a guardian to Rias, she always spent time drifting off between the two of them, but Tsuna would always be important to her as he saved both her and her sister from misery the life might have brought them if they were left alone.

Most girls were thrilled about it. Koneko smiled as since it was Ravel who compromise, then maybe he would be teaching her class. Akeno was happy because she could be able to stay close to her king and maybe he would stay at her house. Rias was happy that he would spend more time with him close so he won't be able to spend most of his time with Serafall. The problem would be that with his natural looks and his personality, he is going to become an idol in the school.

"This could easily be arranged." Sona told the Phenex heir making Tsuna smiled in relief.

Tsuna smiled at their reaction, happy that he wasn't a problem for them. "Anyways, my king, should we head to my house? My parents would be happy to let you live there with your sister and maybe someone else from your peerage." Akeno said wanting to spend time alone with her dear king.

"You are sure I won't be an inconvenience? I don't want to impose on your family." Tsuna didn't want to impose on that family that wasn't only under the protection of Azazel, but also the Phenex Family.

"Don't worry, they don't mind the presence of your kitten. They loved her presence and anyone link to you as they feel the at least owned you that." Akeno said as she remembered how her mom is always asking news about her daughter's special man. She even asked her daughter how far she had gotten with that man. She also wondered about Rias' and her king's wedding, Shuri didn't mind knowing that the boy that her little girl love had his own harem, she even wanted to be invited to the wedding. "So, if you finish with your business, let's go to my house. I am sure that Sona would take care of all the paperwork for tomorrow."

"Yes. I will take care of that. You can go rest, Tsunayoshi." Sona said.

"See you tomorrow, Rias, Serafall and everyone else." Tsuna said as he left with his peerage following him except for the blue hair one, whose name was Xenovia who would stay with her friend. As his cloud, she didn't need to spend too much time with her sky and wanted to spend most of the time and her night with her fellow childhood friend. Xenovia would most likely also spend her night with her king's fiancée, she knew that Tsuna would give her a child, a strong child if she might add until he spent his first time with his special person, his own earth. She wasn't as close to Tsuna as the other guardians, as she was a cloud that drifted off from his sky that allows her to do so, that she might bite him some day but in a quite different way that his previous cloud usually did.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **For the first poll, Tsuna's harem which now on my profile at the place of polls, To love Tsu polls:**

 **-Koneko, 97 votes, she is now in the lead, she is just adorable with Tsuna**

 **-Serafall, 87 votes**

 **\- Ravel, 80 votes**

 **-Ophis, 77 votes**

 **-Gabriel, 77 votes**

 **-Kuroka, 75 votes**

 **-Yasaka, 68 votes**

 **-Xenovia, 64 votes**

 **\- Kunou, 66 votes**

 **-Rossweisse, 62 votes**

 **-Raynare, 49 votes**

 **-Akeno, 51 votes**

 **-Valerie Tepes : 46 votes**

 **-Irina, 42 votes**

 **-Kalawarner: 41 votes**

 **-Rias, 46 votes**

 **-Millet : 40 votes**

 **-Sona: 44 votes**

 **-NI and Li: 31 votes**

 **-Grayfia: 22 votes**

 **-Venelana: 16 votes**

 **-Female!Sirchezs: 18 votes**

 **Pairing with Issei: 56 votes for Asia and Issei together. 46 vote for Issei with Rias, 26 votes for Akeno, 31 for Irina, 22 for Xenovia.**

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews:**

 **Guest: Thanks for the vote. I will do an omake later.**

 **Indominus: As always thanks.**

 **Inkwell Archive: Thanks for your help. It is an interesting idea. I am thinking of something for that omake. I might do not just one omake at the end.**

 **UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: Yeah, don't worry, a few people might appeared *smirk***

 **WeberCode: Here is the next chapter, I will try to make her into a harem at least in an omake.**

 **Campion slayer: Thanks for your vote.**

 **HolyKnight5: Thanks for your help.**

* * *

 **Please continue reviewing, following, favoring, and on top of all please continue reading.**

 **Bye, and until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and High School DxD, he only owns his story. I like talking about myself in the third degree.**

* * *

 **High School DxV chapter 17**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **As the smoke disappeared, they saw Riser struggling to maintain his consciousness, as his regeneration seemed to have hit its limits. Rias went towards as she flew down. "It is time to make you remembered who you were once, why you were important and this why I need to break this mirage that you have created for yourself." Rias said as she cupped his cheek. "I need my confident, my old childhood friend, and one of my old best friend back." She finished as she put her hand on his head as her eyes turned red once again with the compass in her eyes. Her ring on her hand lightened up in the same red flames.**_ _**The flames began to cover the male as he screamed in agony. The spectators who observed the boy more closely saw a ring appearing on his right hand. As she finished a few moments later, Riser fell on the floor unconscious as the ring had completely appeared on his hand. The ranking game stopped as they were announced as the winners.**_

 _ **As the battle finished, they went to see what was going with the other fight that was happening in the same time. Yuuto, Issei and Asia wanted to make sure that their friend was alright, while Rias and Akeno wanted to make sure that Tsuna was going to harmonize correctly with her. Tsuna told them that he needed to beat her just like he did with Gokudera, Hibari or even Mukuro so he would be able to win her trust.**_

" _ **Good, see you later…" She said as she disappeared as the match ended. Tsuna didn't know what to think after what she said as he disappeared. What did she mean?**_

* * *

 _(None's POV, no one's not even God)_

As Tsuna reappeared in their clubroom, he was blinded by a bossom in his face. Tsuna thought it was Akeno at first but the sent, the feel, and the texture, which made him think that he was a pervert, was different. He didn't really know how he knew it, maybe it was because of all the time they spent together recently or because it was a new sent he had grown accustomed to over the past week that slept on his side wearing absolutely nothing. It was Rias Gremory, he felt wetness on his head as he could easily tell that she was crying.

"I am so happy you are alright." She said in sobs. "You could have gotten hurt, all because of me." She stopped hugging him with her breasts as she put her arms around his neck and put him in a deep kiss that became soon French as she demanded the entrance of his mouth with her tongue, Tsuna didn't try to object to her demand. "You don't have to do so much just for me, even if it is for me and my guardians." She ended the kiss with that sentence as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, injuries heal, wounds sometimes leave a scar, but it is important that in the end everyone is happy, united and with the less injuries possible." Tsuna said happy to see her safe, it meant that it must have ended like the plan. "Now you are not alone as you have obtained your first guardian, your first out of seven. You will see how you feel when you have assembled all of them. You will feel whole like you never felt before."

"I am another option to feel whole, but it only involves one person and it is you, my dear sky." Akeno said as she went to his side by occupying the side that her king wasn't. "Well, more specially a part of you, and I wanted to try that on our date." Akeno continued smirking even more as she deepened her embraced making sure that his arm was completely encircled by her breasts.

Rias began to glare at her queen as she was making her remember the date that he promised her. She still hadn't done that with him, and Akeno was going to do that. She decided to imitate her queen as she also deepened the embrace. Tsuna was beginning to blush heavily at the mass of flesh surrounding both of his arms. He was wondering if it was a good idea to have them in the same bed as him in the night. If they began competitive during the night, Akeno could easily take and dominate Shirone but he doubted she could do that to her king.

As he thought of his girlfriend, one thought popped into his mind: where was she? He doubted she wouldn't have observe his fight if possible. She seemed to like watching him fight especially since he was more experienced when came to hand-to-hand fights. Tsuna had a hard time thinking of his girlfriend right now as he was trying to contain his hormones at the sensation on both of his arms. He decided to ask the question to at least change the weird thought that was popping up in his mind.

"Where is Shirone?" Tsuna asked changing the atmosphere completely making both girls stopped their weird competition, which seemed to be who can turn the boy on more. It seemed people avoided eye-contact with him.

"She was caught into the explosion of the Bomb Queen. She is recovering. So, don't worry, she is going to be alright." Tsuna heard and turned to see the strongest queen in front of them bowing at him. "My king would like to thank you for your help of freeing his sister from that engagement. And he is inviting you to a party in the honor of you and the rest of Rias' peerage. He insists on your presence as well as Rias as he needed to talk you about something with Beelzebub as they found your match as well as Rias' first ranking game quite interesting. And Rias' parents seemed that they can't wait to see you as well as your brother. It seemed that they have taken interest in the both of you because of your very unique technics."

Tsuna as well as most of them were overwhelmed by the information, there was a lot of information to process as well as it was surprising and kind of choking. But Rias didn't seem so perturbed by the information as she was wondering what did her brother as well as another Maou and her parents wants with her rook. Why did her parents also want to see her pawn? She decided to only asked about her parents because it was the thing that seemed the weirdest but she could easily see what they wanted from the both of them.

"Why do my parents want with my rook and my pawn?" She almost demanded, Grayfia didn't even blink at the tone. Tsuna and Issei concentrated in that question as they kind of wondered the same thing.

"They want to know which one is the most interesting candidate to have as their son-in-law. It seemed they see good potential in the both of them, you are certainly close to the two as you almost gave your virginity to one and the other has created an interesting bond with you." Grayfia explained politely.

Everybody almost had their jaw dropped on the floor at she said. Were her parents that shallow or dumb? They first wanted to marry her to someone she didn't like and right now they wanted to meet the interesting males of her peerage to see if they could give them a marvelous child. They couldn't believe it.

Rias was left dumbfounded in front of the thought of her parents. She knew that this thought was made by his mother so that her father could let her choose. But frankly she didn't really want to complain as her parents were giving her choice as she could imagine her future with someone in her peerage and didn't mind giving him her virginity. She kind wanted to have his virginity in return, however she doubted that it was possible.

She sighed at her parents' thought as she told Grayfia: "Fine, we will come to that event, we just need more time to heal all our injuries, and get dressed."

"It is great, Koneko will meet you at the party, we are taking care of her during that time." Grayfia said as she disappeared in a Gremory's Circle.

"This is going to be long night…" Tsuna said as everyone nodded as they didn't know what was waiting for them at the party. They all went to change, Akeno followed Tsuna of course to his house, as it seemed that she decided to live in his house.

They all prepared themselves into nice clothes, which it seemed that Akeno, Yuuto and Kiba were used to those kinds of event and Akeno had prepare some clothes for Tsuna. She seemed to have time to prepare a black and white suit that was made for him. He wondered when she had time to take the measure of his body but frankly he didn't want to find out.

They all met up at the Hyoudou's household. Everybody seemed to know where they lived better than the two brother about their friend's house. Akeno dressed into a kimono, while Yuuto wore a normal formal uniform as Rias wore a red beautiful dress than show her asset more than it did for Akeno. It surprised Tsuna that Akeno had decided to wear such an unrevealing dress, but he knew knowing her heritage that it was tradition for her to wear this.

They all headed through a magic circle to the party. Tsuna saw a lot of people with clothes dressed for the occasion. Issei felt out of place in such group while Tsuna was reminded of some fun and annoying moments. Akeno made sure to stay close to Tsuna at any time while Rias went to greet the guests. Asia and Issei stayed behind to try to understand how to interact with those people while Yuuto stayed at the left side of his king as it was his duty as a knight.

Tsuna didn't need to move as people went to interact with him after what they saw from his fight. It was the cousin of Rias, Sairaorg Bael, the proud king whose uses his body to win the fight. Akeno made sure to introduce him to Tsuna so he could understand the people who went to interact with him.

"It is nice to meet you, Rias' rook. You have made quite an interesting first appearance: beating a Phenex with fire. It was quite impressive, it seemed you are truly a master in hand-to-hand combat." He said as he shook his hand. Tsuna could easily sense his strength in the man's body from it, he was strong positively stronger than his sun guardians in physical strength.

"It is nice to meet you too, but I didn't do anything impressive. I just decided to help my king even the chances. It is my job to protect my king from unwanted contract. Plus, I also had reasons to do the fight." Tsuna explained a little embarrassed. He didn't want any more attention but Akeno could only smiled as she knew her sky would get the attention of the stronger devils because of his impressive strength. He was amazing like that, what she didn't want was too much attention from the girls until she has secured his love and attention with some more physical action that would happen during the date.

"I would guess so, your flames, and Rias' new power as well as Koneko's, Akeno's, and Ravel's were all quite fantastic and unseen before." A green-haired man walked towards them, with Koneko by his side. "I am Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the four Maou, I need to talk to you and Rias." He added while Koneko went to Tsuna's side as she hugged his arm happy to see that he is fine.

"Tsu-kun, I am happy that you didn't hurt yourself. Did you secure your new guardian?" She asked wondering the ending of the game.

"I think so." Tsuna said as he scratched his face with his hand that was still free but it changed quickly as Akeno grabbed that arm out of jealousness.

"We are happy to see that you are okay, _Koneko-san_." She finished with a deadly stare that Koneko happily sent back her way. They both began a glaring war while hugging each Tsuna's arm. Ajuka as well as Sairaorg laughed at the scene. The boy clearly had made some interesting relationship with those girls and his king, nobody could say otherwise. They also saw something beginning between him and Ravel but all the relationship seemed different because of something deep inside them.

This was interested Ajuka the most, he couldn't believe the power they had especially with those special artifacts on part of their body, a ring, an earring, a bracelet, gantlets. And they all seemed to produce fires with particular properties. He wanted to know more about those power, the relationships, and if it was possible to create pieces linked with the flames.

Lucifer authorized him to do that with his sister and her peerage as long as they agree to help. If they don't, he would have to back off. But it was important opportunity, this power might give them the upper hand on the conflicts and protect their family. Plus, it is fun and interesting opportunity especially linking the different relationship.

Tsuna wondered if it was good thing to let him know about his power. With all the flames shown in the fight, it will begin creating question and having a few influential people by his side such as Lucifer, Grayfia and Ajuka. He as well as his guardians could give him flames and maybe explain later the purpose and the power of the flames, alone. "Fine, I will give you the information but later and privately."

"Great, I will meet you later in the ORC clubroom." Ajuka said as he was thankful for him agreeing to help his experiments. It made Tsuna remembered Verde which made him shivered with all the weird experiment he created.

Before they had time for anymore words being discussed, a magic circle appeared with the Phenex emblem on it. Then beautiful flames erupted with Riser and his peerage erupting from it. People immediately stopped talking to see what was going to happen. But they noticed that Riser wasn't wearing his usual clothes with the V lines. It was more normal, more formal. It was like his attitude change completely from the arrogant Riser to a formal Riser.

He walked towards Rias, until they were only a few feet away from each other. Riser stopped and bowed…

"I am sorry for all the trouble I cause you, and everything that happens since the agreement between both of our family. I never wanted to hurt you or to displease you. You were and still are one of my most precious people, and I want you to be happy." Riser said as he got up with somewhat smile that suited him more than any smile he ever showed to the other people. He was acting like a scholar, a little prideful.

Rias could only smile at the scene as she was happy to have her friend back as well as a new guardian as he showed her the ring of mirage of the Shimon Family. "I am just glad to have back into my life as you once were, my precious friend."

"Thanks for making our king back to what he once was." Yubelluna said as she bowed thankful for Rias' help. Most of her peerage followed her action, as they all bowed except for Ravel who was looking at Tsuna and only him.

Tsuna was glad for his friend getting her first guardian, it was one of the best feelings in the world. However, he didn't like the look that Ravel was giving him, it was a weird combination, of Mukuro, Hibari, Gokudera, and Haru when they were looking at him. The very thought was making him shivered.

Ravel walked towards him and didn't stop like Riser at a few feet away, she continued until they were less than an inch away from each other head and kissed him…

It was brief kiss but still full of heat and revenge? It still made Tsuna as well as the others unaware that she slipped something into his hand. She finished and said: "This is revenge for stealing my fist kiss!"

She looked quickly away from him and everyone but Akeno saw her face, it was crimson red. 'Storms are really Tsunderes, but it is a great addition to my sky's harem, oh I meant guardians." She thought laughing to herself. She wondered who would be the next one. Maybe a powerful one, she remembered that the next one in Tsuna's past life was the cloud maybe it would be that.

But before anyone else had time to react, Tsuna's intuition kicked in as he grabbed Ravel and jumped on the ground to dodge an upcoming attack. A huge wave of a darkish orange flame passed just a few feet above the two's head. Tsuna would recognize that flame anywhere but what was he doing here? Well maybe it was normal after seeing Byakuran and Reborn, two of three banes of his existence, the only one left was **him**.

" _Zio_." Tsuna simply said as he got up, it was dangerously low as well as it seemed to be feel with a lot of bad memories, involving Paperwork.

"Long time no see, Trash." A dark and powerful voice said, people saw a black-haired man full of scars holding a smoking gun. Most of the powerful family members knew him as one of the strongest fighter under Lucifer. By side, a woman was seen with quite long white hair, some of them knew her as a Valkyrie.

No one dared to get in between the glare of both parties. Xanxus finally said something else as he put the guns away. "At least, you still have your reflex."

"At least, you still have your right-hand with long white hair." Tsuna responded with a smile but with a voice full of same humor as Xanxus or maybe worst. It surprised those who knew Tsuna, but not those who knew their relationship.

"Still arrogant as ever, Trash." Xanxus said as he flashed a quick smile that the people that knew him were surprised to see. He rarely showed it. Tsuna didn't even flinched at his attitude as he even seemed more annoyed by his remark.

"Arrogant, you bet! With all the work, you put me through. You are one of the most annoying and irresponsible guy I ever met! You could at least do a little paper work, but nooooo! You were too lazy to get your ass from your stupid stone to a chair in front of a desk to do some!" Tsuna said as he was so frustrated at his presence with all the events coming back in his mind. "Tsuna-kun, calm down!" Rias said as she came to his side to calm him down. She knew what place Xanxus occupied in the devil world and how dangerous. She didn't want him to get hurt, as everyone knew that who were in Varia's caliber never escape.

"You are still really weak, you must get stronger if you want to tell me what to do." Xanxus said as he left with his right-man right behind him while Tsuna hid his eyes behind his bangs.

"Tsu-kun/Tsuna-kun." The three girls said as they were worried for him as well as relieved. They were surprised to see his smiling face as he said: "He never changes."

Grayfia walked towards them as she said: "You are right. He truly cares about you as he made sure we didn't interfere with your fight, as he told us that we would see not to underestimate Rias' peerage."

Tsuna smiled at her tale. Xanxus cared for his family even if he didn't show it, he was a pure Himedere with a punctuation on the Hime. He was happy he didn't change, he even seemed to have open his heart. He imagined that he could even have kids in this world. He would be interested in meeting them. They would be like his cousin.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna turned to see Rias who was looking at him with worried eyes. She must have known the power of Xanxus in this world. She had worried eyes. Tsuna smiled trying to reassure her. As Rias saw his bright smile, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Don't worry, Tsuna is used to someone with the same behavior, he is just a strict man and could be classified as her uncle." Akeno said while smiling and hugging Tsuna's arm. Tsuna could sense she was also worried. He could also sense a quick glare from Ravel that seemed to be meant for Akeno. He hoped she wouldn't be as difficult to handle as Gokudera.

"Akeno, you seemed to have become quite familiar with Rias' new rook as well as Koneko." Lord Gremory said as he walked towards the group. Tsuna shivered in fear at what Akeno would say.

"Of course, he is Koneko's boyfriend and my close confident friend." Akeno said while sucking her lips seductively at the last part of the sentence. Tsuna sighed at it could have been worst.

"Your close confident friend?" Ravel said while eyeing dangerously at Tsuna who shivered once again.

"Yep, you have nothing to fear, Ravel-chan. Your only real rival is Koneko." Akeno said smirking as if she wanted to start a battle between the two girls that she could enjoy watching. She was even ready to invite her to Tsuna's bedroom to watch the cute battle. Tsuna knew that Akeno already considered his room hers.

"He is also my servant, so if you want to do something with him, you need my permission." Rias said with a powerful look at Ravel, clearly telling her she needed her permission to do anything with Tsuna.

"Onee-san, calm down." Tsuna told her calming her down as she saw his tender look, he knew she was getting protective of him especially since his date with Akeno was announced.

"Fine…" Rias said pouting making her look cute.

"You have sure made an interesting relationship with your rook as you became quite protective of him, especially when he was getting closer to other girls." Lady Gremory said smirking at the attitude of her daughter creating quite a blush on her daughter.

Tsuna smiled at the mother that reminded him of Nana even if she seemed a little less clueless. But both smiled and laughed at her son and daughter's relationship and encounter. She was also quite friendly with the same attitude as his old mother. "Anyways, since tonight is a school night, you might as well as go back to the human world to prepare for a day of study." Maybe he was wrong, she could be responsible as well as her mother. But he frankly he just hoped that he would have a quite night to recover from an exhausting week, however he knew that wishes doesn't always come true.

He returned to the human world at Rias' house with Rias, Akeno and Koneko. "I sent the others at their respective home. And until we change your bed to fit all of us, we will stay here. Even if I won't mind holding you close." Rias mumbled the last part.

"Okay…" Tsuna said as he sighed and went to sleep, well before that he turned to Akeno so she could change his clothes as he was too tired to do anything. As he had finished all this tiring day, the wave of relief took all his remaining energy and he fell asleep on the bed before any girl could get on it. The girls smiled at his attitude happy to have their precious person by their side, sleeping even if their flames was warning them that tomorrow won't really be a normal day for them.

* * *

 **Thanks for all your votes and you can still vote on my profile for the omake. I am doing one of the omake that I propose, thanks to an idea of HolyKnight5.**

 **OMAKE POLL**

-Tsuna as Riser, with his peerage: 13 votes

-Tsuna as a Maou: 12 votes

-Tsuna as an angel: 12 votes

-Tsuna as Grayfia's king and the new Lucifer: 10 votes

-Tsuna as a fallen angel: 7 votes

* * *

 **OMAKE FOR Tsuna as Lucifer**

'Why do I have to do Paperwork?! No matter where I am, I can't escape my worst enemy!' Tsunayoshi lamented in his mind as he held his head in desolation in front of all the paperwork. He could never end it no matter what. Even as the leader of all Devils, as a Maou known as Lucifer, he could never win against it. The good thing that his guardians weren't giving so much work, it was just handling the entire Devil Faction and answered to his 'fans' mails'. They were sometimes really weird ones in it.

He didn't hear the door open as he felt another headache coming. A beautiful person came in, one of the most beautiful woman that could ever be seen in the three factions, she wasn't named the most beautiful woman in the world for any reason. She was once an Archangel in the God Faction, but when the three factions' war stopped, Gabriel disappeared for some time until she reappeared as a new devil, by the side of the Hero and leader of Defensive Unit known as Vongola's Unit, Tsunayoshi Gremory. She became the queen of that man, she was one of the first reincarnated devil created by a piece made by Tsunayoshi's best friend, Ajuka also known now as the Maou Beelzebub.

"My king, you really need to stop lamenting on yourself." She said as she brought more papers, but thankfully it was only mail not any normal paperwork. She smiled loving to see her dear sky every day. She didn't think she could live without him, without his love.

"You know as well as me how paperwork is pure torture!" Tsuna said/yelled as he kept working on his paper without looking at Gabriel. "I can feel a headache coming." He said as he held his head.

Gabriel put the papers where there was some place on the desk. She then poured a glass of water with some aspirin to calm his dear master's headache. "Here you go, Tsu-kun."

"Thanks, Gabriel-chan. Without you, I don't think I would ever catch a break from those essences of evil." Tsuna said as he put his head on his paperwork to rest a little. "I can't believe all the paperwork that I need to do. Why couldn't I decline the position of Lucifer?" He pouted at his old decision.

Gabriel couldn't help blushed in front of the scene. Tsuna always showed his childish side in front of his lovers and his close friends. Only a few knew about it: How could the Hero that saved so many devil, and pillars, created a front to protect them naming the Vongola Unit, became an idol to Devils and their ultimate chief, act so childish sometimes. She loved that side of him, and couldn't resist anymore. She did a quick peck on his lips which quickly made him stand straight and blushed as he preferred to be prepared when one of his girls decided to kiss him. Gabriel couldn't help but let a little giggle out in front of her dear reddened sky.

"Your wife is coming back from her mission tonight. She is expecting a warm welcome from you. Should I ask to prepare a feast for her?" Gabriel asked him, as she continued smiling at the scene.

"No, once I am finished with my work, I will make some food for her return. You can help if you want." Tsuna said as he loved welcoming back his family with his food, and nobody was going to complain about that. They all loved his food and his kindness to take some time out of his busy schedule to make food for them.

Before Gabriel had time to agree as she loved cooking and spending time with him, the door was slammed out open, with the flash of a black hair passed thought the door and jumped over the desk to hug the brown-haired man.

"Tsu-tan!" Tsuna heard as he caught the girl correctly as he knew the only person who would do that. Only one of the girls inside in his peerage was always like that, Serafall Sitri. Gabriel looked at the door to see two people at the door: a black-haired Nekomata in a black kimono, Kuroka, and a blue-haired elegant woman that emitted a cold aura, Tiamat.

"What is happening?" Gabriel asked to the two of them.

"Rias-tan is coming back, here! As well as Sona-tan and their peerage, for the meeting between the young devils!" Serafall said excited at seeing his little sister and her little sister.

"Meeting between the young devils? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked as it seemed he might have forgot something because of the paperwork

"The one Ajuka proposed tomorrow, for the alliance with the two other factions, Michael and Azazel, Tuna-chan, Nya~." Kuroka said as she purred at him as she moved towards his desk.

Tiamat went to his king's side. Gabriel frowned as she didn't remember that meeting as well as Tsuna. She then smiled as it was normal for Tsuna's best friend to do things for him or more to annoy him. But she didn't mind as she owned him a lot of things as he was the one who allowed her to be by his king's side.

Tsuna wanted to bang his head against the counter at his friend's attitude, always giving him more trouble. He was like that but he wasn't going to complain about it, he was one of the few people who talk to him like a normal person, not like a Hero, an Idol, a God. Tiamat, seeing his distress, put him into a warm embrace, since he was seated, he had his head between her well-developed chest. Tsuna blushed at the embrace, making Kuroka and Gabriel smiled at the scene while Serafall pouted as she was on his lap.

Tiamat could seem cold to a lot of people but she was always there to help her master, especially during the two wars. The only male she could get along with, except for Tsuna, was Ajuka. Tiamat was more protective of her mate more than anyone. It was a dragon's trait, but weirdly she didn't mind sharing him with the others. What she didn't like sharing him with was Ophis especially when she came close to him, she could smell her presence on him and was quite forceful those nights on him to erase that scent. Her scent is something that other dragons should understand that he is hers in the dragon world.

Tsuna calmed down from the embrace as he looked at her: "Tiamat, thanks. I am fine now." Tiamat stopped her embrace after leaving a quick peck on his forehead. She was always more linked emotionlessly to him because of being his familiar. Their feelings were directly connected. She sometimes acted like his mother or even his daughter and sister but normally she acted like his lover.

As Tsuna was finally calmed down, he felt another pair of lips on his. Serafall had kiss him out of jealousness. She was always the one to act the more like a child than anyone in his peerage. He knew that she could easily get jealous especially with his queen and his wife. She made sure to throw her position as a Maou to his wife so she could spend more time with him, as a part of his peerage. She truly preferred spending almost every day with him than to be a Maou that travel around the world because of dealing with Foreign Affair. Plus, she could visit her sister anytime she wanted.

Kuroka couldn't help but get into the kissing war, as she went for more than a peck on the lips being adding some tongues. Kuroka was always thankful for Tsunayoshi founding her and her sister and making them part of the Gremory family. And she took her dear time trying to repay him in any way she could think of or learn to.

Gabriel couldn't help herself smile at all the love her dear sky was receiving from his lovers, but she knew she needed to break the kiss war before Tsuna lost his breath, or it became more than a kissing war and became more physical. Plus, he still had a lot of work to do as his right-hand and his rain guardian, it was her duty to calm that war. She decided to use her rain flame to calm them.

When they finally noticed the flame because of their slow movement, it was too late as Gabriel made sure that they were put away from Tsuna to leave him alone. "Let's wait until everyone is calm, so that you can let Tsuna think about what he wants to do. If you continue, I might need to become more serious."

They all knew that Gabriel could really get scary if they decided to get into the way of his work, she wasn't his queen for no reason. She was known as the strongest Queen as well as the first Queen as she could mix Holy power with Devil's magic, putting her into another level of power. Tsuna thanked her for the help at calming them down and turned his face into a serious expression and told the girls:

"Tiamat, I want you to go Ajuka's place so he can give me all the information about this meeting, who is going to be there, when, everything." Tiamat nodded at her mission and left, especially since she didn't mind that man, his master's best friend. "Serafall, make sure to prepare the rooms for the two peerages. I heard they have new members in the room. Also, I want to be inform of everyone favorite food, as soon as you finish you can help me cook a little."

"Awesome! I will take care of that. Should I prepare a room for Rias or not?" Serafall asked as Rias liked sleeping with her brother. Most of the girls suspected that this is why she got used to sleeping naked and couldn't stop after. She was trying to seduce her big brother because she had a MASSIVE crush for her brother. But who would blame her? He was a fantastic brother, an amazing teacher especially for her earth flame linking with him directly. He made sure that she would be able to choose her own husband not be force by a stupid arrangement between pillars. The Phenex and the Gremory learnt quite brutally that they couldn't decide her destiny and if they wanted to unite their family, they would need Rias contentment which they didn't have.

"Yeah, prepare it. I will spend my night with my wife. I am sure Rias won't mind, plus she is growing up, I don't think she is going to want to sleep with her older brother anymore." Tsuna said as he thought that Rias just had a Brocon moment as he was her personal hero. She always reminded him of that when she was little. Little did he know about her crush on him that had turn into something more, but all the other girls knew about it, that is why they let her sleep alone with him every night she came back. It was an unspoken arrangement between the girls, when someone came back after a while, they could spend their night with Tsuna alone. And his wife was really possessive of him since they didn't have a lot of time together. And the girls knew better than to get in the way of his wife. Last time Serafall did which was during a foreign meeting, well let's just say that she needed to stay in bed for a few days and the people who were there at the meeting accepted every one of her proposal.

"Sure…" Serafall said as she disappeared to prepare things. But they knew he was right about one thing. His wife, his storm guardian was coming back, and it was normal for her to have a night alone with Tsuna. They didn't want to be in the way. Well, they kind of wanted to get in the way because they knew that she wanted to have a child with Tsuna and Tsuna couldn't help to agree. It was quite time for it, Tsuna is getting old enough to take care of a child. And the elders are pressuring Tsuna to have a descendent in case. They knew that if he had a progeny, it would help getting a new heir to the position of Maou.

"Anyway, Kuroka, I have a special mission. Since it is young devils who are uniting, I have a particular one I want to you to invite to this meeting. It would be good for him to participate, and for us too." Tsuna said as he grabbed a paper from the pile of paperwork.

"Whatever I can do for you, Tuna-chan, nya~" Kuroka agreed of course. She was best in his peerage to take care of discreet things and to find people who are hard to fine. "Who is it?"

"Vali Lucifer. He is making quite a name for himself, allied of Ophis and as the wielder of the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing. He doesn't seem to follow his grandfather footsteps, so I think he could become something important if we let him. Maybe someday he could even succeed after me." Tsuna said as he gave the report to Kuroka. "Find him, invite him but don't kill anyone."

"Oh, too bad." Kuroka said in annoyance but changed her expression quickly after: "I expect full reward if he comes."

Tsuna sighed and said: "Fine, I will do what you want as long as it isn't too weird."

"Don't worry, I am sure you will like it." Kuroka said as she left out of the window. Tsuna smiled as he knew she would do the job, she already had been tracking the guy for some spying she did on the Khaos Brigade. He just hoped what she was going to make him do isn't as bad as he thinks.

"Now, Gabriel, can you help me take care of the Paperwork for the next hour, and then we are going to cook for everyone." Tsuna said as he began to do the paperwork with a new vigor as he was going to see his wife really soon. Gabriel smiled at the scene and proceeded to help her boss.

Tsuna and Gabriel worked side by side on the paperwork for the next hour and then went to the kitchen to prepare food with Serafall waiting for them with all the ingredients prepare and the kitchen's chef ready to help their boss cook. Even when they didn't need to cook, they loved watching their boss cook for everyone.

They spent their afternoon cooking for everyone as Serafall gave them everything that their visitors would like in food. Tsuna didn't really know how she got the information but he didn't want to find out. He could easily link it to her weird obsession about her sister.

As they finish preparing the food, it was almost time for them to arrive. Tsuna went to his office to continue his work until they arrived. He was met by a new pile of paper curtesy of Ajuka. Tiamat must have taken care of her job. Kuroka quickly arrived after he began reading the pile. She jumped into his office by the window. "Tuna-chan, is Shirone here yet, nya~?"

Tsuna didn't even flinched at her arrival: "Gabriel didn't inform me of their arrival, so I don't think so." He stayed concentrated on his work. "So?"

"I gave him the message and you will have to wait and see. I will come to see him tomorrow before the meeting, nya~." Kuroka said as she purred for his attention. Tsuna nodded as he was still reading the paper and said:

"Good job." Kuroka moaned in displeasure. Tsuna wasn't paying attention to her at all and she liked his attention above all else. She made sure to make him pay attention to her as she took her place in his lap, her face facing him. This was the only way Kuroka always use to make him stop paying attention to the paperwork and pay attention to her. She kissed him, easily deepening the kiss to fulfill her strategy which of course worked as he let the paper fall on the desk as he of course replicated the kiss with his tongue.

"Now, you are all ears, just for me, nya~." Kuroka said as she stopped her kiss and licked her lips savoring his taste. "I want you to spend at least one hour of your time with just me and my sister, Shirone while she is here at the mansion, nya~." She finished with another kiss but this time, it was interrupted by someone who opened the door.

"Rias-sama has arr-" Gabriel stopped herself as she saw the scene in front of her. Tsuna ended the kiss that Kuroka moaned in displeasure at the end of the kiss. Kuroka pouted at the end of the kiss as she looked at Gabriel for spoiling her fun.

"I will do it as long as Koneko is okay with it. I don't want you to force something on her." Tsuna said so Kuroka would move. They needed to greet their family. Kuroka got up smirking as everything was going to go as she planned. But she couldn't wait to see her little sister so she got up from her position and went to greet the two peerages, letting Tsuna do the same thing.

Gabriel smiled as she knew that Kuroka must have accomplish her mission but she still felt some jealousy at seeing her kiss her king. She didn't mind sharing her love as well as any other girl but they all felt jealousy as he paid attention to other girls. The only girl they didn't mind him paying his attention without feeling jealous is his little sister, Rias because it reminded them that he would be a fabulous father.

The three headed to the front door to greet the guest. Serafall was already there. Every employee, butler, maid, cook, was at each side of the door to welcome their master's guests. They all loved their boss and didn't mind doing anything he ask and more.

They saw the two peerages entering the big mansion. The devils in the peerages had different expressions as they entered the huge mansion that could be impressive to new people but others were quite used to the scene and felt at home. Tsuna recognized a few new heads in each peerage including the one Rias had been mentioning a lot in her letters. He thought that she might have a crush on the boy and he thought that he might turn into something more even if he wanted to make sure that the guy was correct for her as she is little sister and always would be. He could be really protective of her.

Tsuna was happy to see the red-haired girl, Rias Gremory that was in front of each peerage with a black-haired girl next to her, Sona Sitri. Behind them, there were the two queens, Akeno Himejima and Tsubaki Shinra, both wonderful girls even if Tsuna thought Akeno as a little weird, especially since he saved her and her mother from her grandfather. She came onto him a few times, in the bath or whenever he slept with his sister (Rias usually made her go to have some alone time), but he found that it was part of her comportment.

Tsuna was always happy to see everyone, even the new people. Since Sona and Rias accepted them in their peerage, they were now part of his family. He would welcome them with opened arms, as long as they don't hurt his precious people. If they ever hurt their precious sister, they would regret existing.

Rias smiled even more seeing her brother and yelled as she ran towards him: "Onii-chan!" Tsuna smiled as he welcomed her opened arms to offer a hug. She gladly reciprocated it while having missed his warmth. "It's good to see you again, Rias, my dear little sister."

"I really missed you, Onii-chan." Rias said as she inhaled his scent as intoxicating as it was. She missed him a lot, he was everything to her, her idol, her teacher, her first love. Tsuna smiled at her sentence: "Me too." He responded quietly.

"Did you miss me?" Akeno said as she went to hug his arm with her well-developed bossom. Tsuna was begun to blush a little even if he was getting used to her seductive attitude towards him. Rias glared at her queen for taking her dear brother's attention away from her. She loved his attention more than anything but her queen loved taking it from her as she also wanted to be loved by him.

The people who knew them as well as Lucifer, were used to this kind of interaction and couldn't help to smile at the scene. Kiba smiled while Koneko sighed at the scenery. But the new people like Issei, Asia, Xenovia and Saji were wondering what was happening.

"So, he is Lucifer?" Xenovia asked wondering how could the most terrible devil could such a warm person.

"Yep, some people still believe that he is an angel in disguise." Koneko told them emotionlessly.

"Shiro-chan, don't be so cold. Just be happy to be back home." Kuroka said as she appeared next to Koneko and hugged her sister as she loved her sister, and even if Koneko didn't show it, she loved her sister back. "It is nice to meet you, my little sister's friends." She said showing a great deal of her cleavage giving a great reaction of the two boys especially Issei who almost jumped on her but a quick glare of Koneko calmed him down as she clenched her fist.

"Don't be tempted by my older sister's action, she might try to seduce you but she is only interested in one man, Lucifer." Koneko explained while still being hug by her sister.

"Don't be so mean, Shiro-chan but you are right, Tuna-chan is the most delicious treat I could ever have for and I would never change that for anything else." Kuroka said as she licked her lips making Tsuna unconsciously shivered. "Anyway, I am Kuroka, Shirone's big sister. I thanked you for being her friend, she can be a little cold or harsh but she is a great friend to have to your side."

Asia and Xenovia were now paying attention to a woman at the right side of Lucifer. She resembled to the drawing they saw and learnt about at the church. But she shouldn't be here, she was an angel. That woman saw that they were looking at her, she smiled and waved. She walked towards the peerages.

"I officially welcome you to Lucifer Mansion, I am the right-hand of Lucifer and since he is kind of occupied with the usual." The woman greeted them quite politely. "In case you are wondering, I am Gabriel, an ancient archangel, Tsuna's queen."

Asia and Xenovia didn't know what to think, one of the archangel was in front of them, not only that but she became a devil, and not just any devil, the right hand of the leader of all the devils. "I-it is n-nice to m-meet you!" Asia introduced herself shuttering in front of such powerful woman.

"It is nice to meet you Asia and Xenovia. I heard you were in the church before. I hope being a devil isn't too bad for you. If you are not happy with this situation, I am sure Michael would be happy to help you." Gabriel said smiling.

"How did you know our names?" Xenovia asked wondering how she knew about them.

"It is my role to know." She said simple as that. "As Lucifer's right-hand, I must know all new devils and especially the ones in his dear little sister 's peerage."

"N-no, n-no, we are happy to be part of Rias' peerage." Asia said shuttering a little.

"Good news, I know that Rias-sama is one of the best king you could ever hope, since she tried to resemble to her dear brother and how he handles his pieces. Well, of course she can't exactly as her brother, because of her love interest." Gabriel said as she watched the interaction between the two siblings.

"Onii-chan, can I sleep with you tonight?" Rias said shyly as she got his attention away from her queen. She used her puppy eyes that normally always worked on her brother.

"Sorry, she is coming back tonight. It is normal for me to pass the night with my love, my wife." Tsuna said as he hated disappointing his sister. But he thought that she would have getting sick off sleeping with her big brother and try to sleep with her future husband. Issei could be good candidate even if he is a little perverted around the hedges.

"She is coming back after so long? Oh, I get it. It is going to be long night for you, Lucifer-sama." Akeno said as she put his hand on right breast and continued: "If you know anymore entertainment, please think of me."

Rias glared at her queen, and looked away from Tsuna while she pouted as she knew his wife was important to him, but she hated the fact that she was more important to him than her. "Okay, but I hope we can have some alone time later."

"I hope so too." Tsuna said smiling causing his sister to blush from such magnificent smile, same thing for Akeno.

"Onee-chan, please don't do anything stupid while she is there." Sona tried to reason with her sister, as she knew how much they clashed and usually ended up having to bring Serafall to the medic. The lighting and the storm always clashed no matter where they were.

"I won't as long as she doesn't mind sharing Tsu-tan!" She said selfishly. She was acting like a child which made Sona sighed as she knew she could never stop her sister from hurting herself.

"Lucifer! You are really the man!" The ultimate pervert declared to the older devil. "Only a true man would be capable of gaining such a magnificent harem! Please teach me to become like you!"

"Heu…" Tsuna proceeded to scratch his head at the declaration. He never thought himself as Don Juan who had a harem and seduced women to get them into his bed, it just kind of happen. "Thanks, I guess." Plus, he knew that he was forbidden to have a harem because of the ancient laws of being a Maou. "But I don't really have a harem, or at least it is forbidden because of my stature in the devil society. I am just surrounded by my peerage, my familiar and my wife. I have also my sister because I don't want her to have a bad image of man so she can find the perfect person."

"Yes, he is right, we just surrounded him because we felt like. Plus, I don't like the insinuation you are making towards my master, Ddraig's wielder." Tiamat said as she glared at him.

" **Partner, I suggest you watch out for what you are saying in her presence. She already dislikes me, and it wouldn't take much to push over the hedge and to destroy you."** Ddraig told his wielder.

"Heu…" He took a few steps back from her. "I d-didn't want to s-sound so bad…"

"Tiamat, calm down. I am sure he didn't mean to sound like that." Tsuna said calming the dragon who took a step back but not before glaring one last time in his direction.

"However, if you want training, it can be arranged." They heard a male voice behind them. They looked and saw two individuals: the leader of all fallen angels, Azazel, and one of the Maou and also Lucifer's wife, Grayfia Leviathan. "It is nice to see you again, Lucifer as well as his peerage."

"It is nice to see you too, Azazel" Tsuna greeted back as he went to shake his hand. "I didn't expect you to come."

"I let him come as I knew that Rias' peerage needed some training to catch the level of other peerage." Grayfia told Tsuna as she went near him and kissed him on the lips. "I have missed you, my love."

Tsuna returned the kiss with all the love he could gather, "It is good to have you back, my dark angel." Grayfia moaned into the kiss making other girls jealous because of all the love Tsuna was giving her and her only.

"You two lovebirds never stop." Azazel commented as he seemed to be the only one who didn't have any negative emotion in front of the scene.

"We will prepare a room for you, Azazel." Tsuna said as he gave a look at his chief of staff who nodded back as he ordered the maids and butlers to prepare another room.

"Thank you, Lucifer. I always like your hospitality and would love to eat some of the cooking I know you prepared." Azazel said as he took his chance to eat the food prepared by Lucifer which for some people was a chance in lifetime and would give their life for it.

"You prepared food for us. You didn't need to." Sona said as she knew his busy schedule more than a lot of people as she volunteered to be his secretary when Gabriel couldn't for an entire week. It was really exhausting.

"I thought it was important, it has been long time since you came and you brought some new pieces. We needed at least to celebrate it." Tsuna said smiling at Sona as she was one of the most responsible person he ever met and understood his fear of paperwork after that one week. "Talking about that, should we go eat something? I am sure your travel was exhausting and you are hungry."

"Of course!" Issei said quite loud with Saji who were each silence by their king's glare and the one Tiamat which didn't only calm them down and froze them on place. Tsuna smiled at them and told them to follow him to the dinner room. They followed through the magnificent mansion which show great wealth of its owner. Nobody could disagree with it.

One butler and One maid were waiting for them in front of an impressive door who at the sight of their master bowed and opened the door. The door opened showed a spacious and splendid dining room with a quite large table. At the end of the table, they could easily see the seat that was reserved for Lucifer, it was a throne a quite beautifully sculpted into the wood, to his right was another throne but not as impressive as the other one. The other seats were quite impressive but not as beautiful as the previous two.

Tsuna went to sit there while Grayfia took the other one. It also seemed that rias hurried up to be to the left of her brother. But nobody seemed to mind that. Everybody then took their seat little bit by little bit until everyone was seated. As the last person began to seat, the meal was brought of the table by maids and butlers.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Phenex's peerage arrived at the Himejima's domain. Tsuna smiled seeing the house. He considered them as their secondary parents. Shuji really acted as his mother a lot of times. He was glad to have met her. He was brought towards Akeno as one of his guardians, she was her first guardian, and the first one maybe in his peerage. Tsuna hid a glare as he remembered what happened when he felt the urge to come to the house quickly as his intuition screamed at him as if he was going to lose one of his guardians.

 _*Flashback*_

He went alone in the night as he followed his intuition to an old house. As he arrived at the house, his intuition screamed even louder, so he didn't knock and forced his way into the house. What he saw in front of him when entered froze him. He saw a mother being transpierced by my man while protecting her child, a young child younger than him about the ages Rias. That fact already angered as well as what his intuition was telling him about how important she was going to be. He was brought out of his mind as he hit with all his strength the man.

Everyone that as they were surprised by his presence. And the man was propelled into a door of the typical Japanese house, and continued his travel into the garden. Tsuna was so out of his normal mind out of anger, of the various memories and scenes coming to mind. Tsuna was into his S-mode and decided to make the man suffer the best way he knew to. He decided to making the suffer the judgement of his flames. Tsuna appeared right in front of the man, put his and on his throat.

Tsuna put a weird smile as he remembered his life when it always made it worst for the victim to see his killer smiling at him like it was nothing. "You are going to pay for what you did. You will endure a horrible and long death."

Tsuna griped his hand harder on his throat as he began to enlighten his flames on his hand that became to cover the all victim's body. He began to scream as his extremities began to turn into stone. In less than minute but an unendurable minute for the man, he was fully turned into stone. Tsuna let the statue alone as he walked back to the house to see if everyone was still alive.

He saw the mother bleeding with her daughter next to her. Tsuna could sense that she still wasn't death but she would be if she is not treated in the next few seconds. Tsuna got the treasure from his family from his pockets: the phoenix's tears, his tears from his emotional time in his two lives. He walked towards the victim, as he looked at the girl.

"I will give her this liquid. It should be able to heal her wounds, but you still need to call someone, maybe your father, a doctor or something like that." Tsuna said as he was looking deep into her eyes. She seemed to calm her heart as she blushed at the boy that was older than her for more than a few years. As she nodded, depreciated of any words, Tsuna knew he didn't have much time, so he opened the mother's mouth, so she could drink the tears. As she still wasn't dead, the tear was shallowed quickly and took effect almost instantly.

Tsuna inspected her injuries and saw that the hit from the man was almost healed. She should be alright. She didn't lose too much blood, she should be alright but she still needed to go see a doctor because she still lost a lot of blood so she would be unconscious for at least a few hours.

"What happened?" He heard a male voice as he turned to see where he had destroyed the door. Tsuna felt tensed as he saw the wings of not only a Fallen Angel, but of a chief as he had a quite big number of wings.

The little girl changed her attitude to angrier one as she ran towards the man and punched him like a little girl would do, which was inoffensive but made her let her frustration out. "She almost died! Why weren't you there to protect us?! You swore to protect us!" She was crying her eyes out at the end of what she was saying. The man didn't do a thing as if he admitted the promise he broke. He looked at the girl for a moment until he looked at Tsuna and then at the woman that he supposed was his wife. Tsuna decided to answer the unspoken question even if both of them were normal enemies:

"She was hurt by the man in the courtyard. I took care of the man and gave some of the Phoenix's tear to heal her wounds. She should be alright but she lost a lot of blood, so she might stay unconscious for quite some time and she would stay in bed and without any movement until she recovered all her blood." The man turned to the courtyard and saw the statue. He quickly understood who was in front of him, the Phenex heir and outstanding one quite known for his link in his devil world, the fiancé of the sister of Lucifer. He was gaining an interesting reputation as a powerful but also diplomatic man in the Devil's world. There was also information concerning his instinct that always guided him and helped him save his friends and himself.

But one question remained: What was he doing here? Then another question popped up in his head: Should he really care about? The safety of his family was the most important right now and this young man saved his family. He should just be thankful that they were all alright. He also needed to find a way to calm his daughter, he knew too well that her wife could have die if the Phenex heir didn't came on time. He even used one of his precious treasure to heal his wife.

Tsuna, seeing the distress of the man over his daughter, decided to interfere, he walked towards the man and his daughter. He petted the head of the girl, that made the girl stop hitting her father and look at him. He smiled at her and said: "Don't worry. Your mother is safe and your dad came back to protect you as soon as he could. Just like any heroes in your stories, he defeated the challenges to come protect his family at the peril of his life. I am just the friendly help that came to help your father."

The girl looked deep into his eyes to see if he was lying and also to try to understand why he was saying that. The sentence seemed to have a hidden meaning. But it did what it was supposed to do as she began to cry into the arms of the teenager. He looked at the father and added: "If you want to make sure that your wife is alright, we can bring him to my house. I am sure we can heal her faster and better than in a lot of hospital. Plus, you will be far away from those who did that, I am sure that because of this, you will have a lot of thing to take care"

The man was in a deep thought for a moment or so as he was going in foreign and enemy's territory but his wife's life as well as his daughter was more important than him, and he seemed to have a problem not believing every word that the young boy was saying. He nodded. Tsuna smiled once again as he contacted his partner that should be his sister's side as her favorite hugging friend, informing him of the all situation, and to contact his mother so she could prepare the necessary equipment for.

As he still held the crying girl in his arm while the man was inspecting his wife to make sure she was alright, suddenly a circle of flames appeared signaling the coming of someone from his family. They came quick and he was thankful for that. As the flames calmed, Tsuna saw a male with blond hair with on his shoulder Natsu, followed by two or three members of his peerage, Tsuna knew it was his big brother, Ruval Phenex. The older man smiled seeing his brother okay.

"Hey, Little Otouto. Mom got worried about you when she got the news. She sent me to make sure you were alright and prepared to heal the humans that were involved in whatever you were in." He turned to see a man he had faced and seen a few times at a battlefield and the treaty between the three factions. They had been rumors about him falling in love with a human, but he didn't think it would to having a child which was into his brother's arms. "I can understand why your hands are full. Do you know where you got your head into? Baraquiel and maybe Azazel, right?"

"I don't really care about that. Some stupid man dared to hurt a mother and her child, I couldn't stand it." Tsuna said while hugging the girl close ending the conversation, as his brother knew that his brother already decided and that his attitude isn't going to change. He made sign for his follower to bring everybody to their house to heal and to make sure everybody was alright.

In a matter of minutes, they were at the mansion. They healed the mother where the father never left her side as the girl stayed next to him. She wanted to be next to her mother but she seemed to be still mad at her father. Tsuna took care of her promising on his life her safety to her dad, she slept next to him that night because she didn't seem to be able to sleep normally alone. The woman was completely healed and healthy. Tsuna made sure that she was under his protection, as well as her family. But the girl that he also discovered in a matter of hours, was named Akeno Himejima, decided to stay with him longer even if she came back to see her mother and a little her father. She created stronger link with Tsuna and before he realized she became his mist guardians and soon met his fiancée.

 _*End of Flashback*_

Akeno entered the house by opening the door: "Tadaïma!"

Tsuna heard the voice of an older woman he quite knew, Shuji Himejima, respond: "Okaerinasaï!"

Akeno soon added as she was followed by the others: "I bring with me some guest that you will be happy to see."

"Who is it? Is it your dear king?" She asked happily, the tone of her voice could radiate with happiness at the mention of the king. Tsuna smiled at her voice, she was happy to see him, she was always like that. She was even the one who wanted her daughter to stay with him, when she regained consciousness especially after she saw the feelings her daughter had for him and how he cared for her.

"Yep, as well as his sister and Kuro." Akeno declared happily. She could almost skip inside the house under her happiness. He knew that her mother would be like that. He was always happy to this family in great form. As she came to view, she went to hug her 'son-in-law.' He also saw that she was followed by Baraquiel, Akeno's father and Shuji's husband.

"I am happy to see you again, Madam." Tsuna said smiling as she was saying hello to other girls as she was used to it. She then went back to the kitchen to cook a feast. Akeno decided to go help as well as Ravel who is also used to cook for her brother. Koneko as well as Kuroka decided to stay by their king's side, as Koneko wanted to have some time with him. She owned him so much as well as much as everyone in his peerage and a lot in Rias' peerage, and she loved him as much as any girl in his harem. She couldn't believe sometimes how lucky Rias was to be fiancée to Tsuna. But he would always love every one of them.

The three of them followed Baraquiel in to the living room. They sat of course into a couch at the opposite of Baraquiel, with Koneko on his lap. Tsuna and Baraquiel always had a difficult relationship as Baraquiel can be a protective parent, and it is normal for him to be sometimes hard on him but Tsuna knew that he was someone who was only hard on him to make him better and make sure he would protect her daughter.

"So, you came here to become a substitute teacher, as your sister would integrate the school as a student." Baraquiel resumed the situation. "Do you want to stay here while you are here?"

"I don't want to impose on you." Tsuna said as he patted the head of Koneko who let out her Nekomata's form. She always let out her form in the Himejima's place. She felt at home here as well as in the Phenex mansion. She trusted her king and loved his family. Plus, nobody in his family said anything about her form, but she didn't like showing it except in extreme situation, or when she was truly comfortable. She always did that when she slept almost every night, even if she didn't want to, Akeno knew how to bring it out, unlike her sister, who always stayed in that form except if Tsuna told her otherwise.

"You won't, my wife would be so happy to have you here. I am too, really thankful for saving my family." Baraquiel said without a lot of emotion, staying serious but showed a lot of gratefulness for the boy. But before they could continue their conversation, they heard a squeal in the kitchen, that they guessed was from Shuri. It was soon followed by:

"They are going to finally get married! I can't wait for it." Tsuna could guess what she was screaming about which Baraquiel also understood.

"So, you have finally agreed to marry your fiancée, but if you ever make my little girl cry, you know what will happen." Baraquiel said under a glare. Tsuna was used to it, he even had a conversation about her first time, his daughter and him had a fight about that, but he interfered with her mother who calmed both of them. Tsuna calmed the fight by telling them that he wanted to have his first time with Rias even if he thought it might made them madder about that, but it calmed Baraquiel as he knew he would wait until she was an adult. Akeno pouted understanding that she couldn't do that with him until then but she stopped pouting as she thought of what she could do with him to compensate, and do everything with other girls.

"You don't have to worry about that, Mister." Koneko said responding as she knew quite well his comportment. He would never do that and every one of his girls knew that, and loved him for that. Kuroka smiled at the attitude, she was also really protective of him, their king brought them into a warm world full of love and of sharing. She can't wait for the wedding because she didn't think she would be able to contain herself from jumping on Tsuna when she would be on heat again, same thing for her sister. She always used her lover, Akeno, and his other girls to relax her from her sexual tension as they made sure to make her stay far away from him, even if he was getting worried for her.

Tsuna smiled at his protective guardian as well as his protective bishop. He found the two of them when they were small, he was about the same age as Issei when it happened. Kuroka was the same age of him, and was responsible of Koneko. She would have done anything to keep her safe. This is what she tried to do, she almost accepted the role of a bishop for a weird devil but Tsuna came soon enough to protect both of them from being hurt. From that moment on, both of them began to live a wonderful life and Kuroka no longer needed to make sure that her sister was alright because she was always under the protection of her sky, her king, her love. Koneko could truly be wonderful when she wanted to, even if she was more a polar sun guardians normally.

He truly loved every one of his entourage and wouldn't change them for the world. The girls soon came to tell them that everything was finish and that they could eat. They all did and enjoy an exquisite meal to celebrate their return. But the real party had yet to begin.

The bathroom wasn't big enough for five people but enough for three people. The two girls who would washed him would not sleep in his room as Tsuna made a rule not to have too many girls in his room. He found it tiring, and even if Akeno and Kuroka put a noise canceling spell on the room, noisy. He decided it because at least the two girls are each by his side, he doesn't the two others to be elsewhere in a crowded bed. It is better to go three into the bed. And this time Koneko and Ravel would be with him in the bathroom.

Tsuna went in with Koneko and Ravel who processed to ask to have their back watch by the man. Koneko was allowed to be washed first while Ravel washed his back. The two of them had a rivality since they met. Akeno as well as Kuroka called it a rivality between the birdy and the kitten. She loved those fight, they were so cute, they were even cuter during the night and Tsuna couldn't really disagree. Ravel always used her breast to win an argument, especially when she needed to sleep or to washed him. She washed his back with her breasts, all the technics Kuroka and Akeno taught so she could pleasure her dear Oni-chan.

She always won with those arguments, which always hurt Koneko. But she lost the fights as Tsuna went to recomfort his dear kitten. He made her sometimes understand in great way and pleasurable way for her, that Akeno and Kuroka admired greatly while Ravel pouted in a corner. He explored and tasted every part of her body especially her breasts which she didn't complain. Kuroka was always so happy to see her sister grow to love their king. She as well as her lover began to be turn on by other women. She loved experiencing some things with different girls including the ones in Rias' guardians as well as her. She and Akeno still developed more than sexual partnership, it sometimes included date, competition, and even just sleeping next to each other. At first, they found in each other a replacement for the leap of absence from their king, but found more especially when they began to do it in front of him. They found love almost as big as the one they had for their king. They loved each other, they love each other's company, they loved their usual competition and everything about each other.

Tsuna walked out of the bath with the girls and left them as he went towards Akeno's room. He opened the door and entered the room, as he stepped through the room, the door closed behind him. He could see a spell on the door to make sure that no sounds came from it. They needed to make sure of it, so they wouldn't disturb their parents.

Then the room enlightened itself by the fire of candles which leaded him to the bed. Akeno and Kuroka were on the bed, both dressed into the most provocation way, in two lovely white night-gowns. They loved provocating their king, they also loved role-playing game. They even knew his favorite cosplaying, Miko's uniform but it wasn't what they were going to do tonight. They were going to serve him as a master.

"We are here to service you, Master." Akeno and Kuroka said in the same time as they bowed. They knew that Tsuna would not be able to resist from his S-side. "You can do what you want with us." Akeno couldn't wait for it, it had been long time since they had been together. With all the food, they prepared, he should be able to last all night. Just thinking about it made her wet, it was a good thing that she soundproofed the door because they were going screamed all night, loud enough to break glass.

The next morning, he went to the school accompanied by the three girls each wearing the school uniform while Tsuna wore a less formal clothing than yesterday: a blue jean and a white shirt. The girls found that it suited him as it showed his body quite well. They left a sleeping Kuroka in the bed who never liked waking up in the morning especially after an eventful night.

As they arrived close to the school, the students began to look towards them, not only because they were made of two of the most popular girls, but because there were a girl they had never seen before that might become in a short period a princess, and a boy, well more like adult, a Bishonen that showed an amazing body as well as kind face. He was like the most popular boy in school, Kiba Yuuto but had a more powerful aura that didn't suit a prince but only a king.

Tsuna was supposed to be used to those stares especially after spending his time travelling during the three worlds, where even Angels sometimes seemed to have a hard time containing themselves, and didn't mind becoming Fallen Angels to be with him. Most of the female Fallen Angels always winked seductively at him, some almost had their way with him if it wasn't for his overprotective guardians that made sure that the message was sent to not touch him if they wanted to see the next day. Akeno wrote the message on those Fallen Angels' bodies. In the devil world, some of the girls who were still virgin for quite some time were ready to let him take him, but those girls as well as the women interested in him was quickly taken care of by Rias' peerage, her guardians as well as the Phenex Clan and Gremory Clan. However, Tsuna still shivered every moments female looked at him like a prey.

Tsuna was always thankful for his guardians that they were able to get rid of those intentions which the same creepy smiles and glares that the girls were giving to the spectators. Boys were getting jealous of him while the girls were getting envious of the girls around him, they were also wondering what he was doing here, he couldn't be a new student, maybe their teacher.

Frankly unlike the other girls, Akeno liked showing her prize to the other girls as she was showing them that he was hers and anyone she didn't approve could never be with him, she was his queen, his right-hand. She hugged his arm by squeezing it into her large bossom making almost every girls and boys glared into their direction, while Tsuna blushed quite heavily. She didn't understand while he still blushed after everything he did with her, but she wasn't going to complain because it always showed a cute side of him. Most people saw his adult and mature side, the pacific one, the powerful fighter one but only her peerage knew his cute side as well as his S-side. Well some other people saw his S-side but didn't live to see the next day.

Koneko and Ravel glared into Akeno's direction, they didn't like when she did that but they knew in his harem, she was in a higher rank than them, almost at the same level as Rias, Kuroka wasn't that far behind her. Tsuna wasn't really aware of ranks, it was dealt and only known between the women who loved him. Akeno surpassed everyone when it came to technics to make their love feel great, which Kuroka right behind her. Rias didn't need to pass the tests as she was going to be Tsuna's wife and would of course outrank them by a large margin.

Akeno began to drag Tsuna towards the school as she promised to make him visit the school, Tsuna had to remind her that they needed to see the administration to give Ravel her schedule, and to know Tsuna's new job.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **Please continue reviewing, following, favoring, and on top of all please continue reading.**

 **Bye, and until next time.**


End file.
